I Think ?
by Lee Suhae
Summary: Lee Donghae , namja manis yang pemberani dalam menghadapi kenakalan dan kekejaman Kyuhyun ! Bagaimana akhirnya ? Sebuah jalan dan cerita yang merubah kisah hidupnya dan juga kisah cintanya .Kyuhae ! Kyu x Hae ! RnR Please :D
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : I Think ? ( Twoshoot )

Main Cast:

Lee Donghae

Cho Kyuhyun

Sub Cast :

Kim Heechul as Hyuk's Eomma

Tan Hangeng as Hyuk's Appa

Main Pair: KyuHae

Genre : Romance, yaoi, boy x boy

Rated: M (jaga-jaga boo, kalau author khilaf )

Sumarry :Lee Donghae , namja manis yang pemberani dalam menghadapi kenakalan dan kekejaman Kyuhyun ! Bagaimana akhirnya ? Sebuah jalan dan cerita yang merubah kisah hidupnya dan juga kisah cintanya .

.

.

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Langit mendung kota Seoul beberapa saat lalu , kini sudah menjadi rintikan hujan yang semakin detik semakin deras . Semua orang berlari untuk berteduh . Mencari tempat untuk bisa melindungi tubuh mereka dari amukan air yang jatuh dari atas langit . Suasana jalan yang tadi begitu sesaknya oleh pengguna jalan beberapa saat lalu , seakan hilang setelah hujan turun begitu lebatnya.

Dari kejauhan , terlihat namja manis tengah berlari mendekati sebuah halte yang menjadi tempat yang ingin disinggahinya . Ia terus saja berlari, dengan kepala yang ia lindungi dengan tas punggung lusuh bewarna abu-abu pudar . Sebagian baju dan celananya sudah basah. Mungkin dia berlari cukup jauh , hingga menyebabkan dirinya menjadi basah .

"hhuuuffftt", gumamnya sambil menyeka air hujan yang membasahi wajahnya yang terbilang sangat manis untuk ukuran seorang namja . Yah, dia adalah Lee Donghae . Namja manis yang berusaha mencari nafkah untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri . Karena memang , dia tak punya siapapun lagi di dunia ini . Setelah kepergian Eomma dan Appanya lima tahun silam , saat dirinya menginjak usia sebelas tahun . Dia tak punya Hyung atau Dongsaeng , yang bisa di ajak berkelana bersama dirinya . Tak ada teman , karena memang tak ada yang mau berteman dengannya . Di tempat tinggalnya dulu, Mokpo tak ada yang mau menemani bahkan sekedar menyapanya . Bagi mereka , Donghae adalah si miskin yang tak memiliki sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan . Dia selalu dihina , dicaci, dan dimaki . Tapi tahukah dibalik itu semua , bahwa ia mempunyai otak yang sangat cerdas ? Hingga ia bersekolah , atau makan menggunakan uang beasiswanya itu . Tapi untuk saat ini, ia memutuskan berhenti sekolahnya sejenak, untuk mencari uang . Mempunyai rumah , itulah tujuannya datang jauh dari Mokpo ke Seoul .Mempunyai kamar tidur , ruang tamu, bisa tenang saat dirinya mengerjakan tugas sekolah . Bukan sebuah gudang tua yang ia tempati hampir empat tahun lamanya ! Bukan . Bukan dirinya tak bersyukur , namun ia sudah letih jika harus tinggal disana . Sebuah gudang tempat penyimpanan barang bekas . Saat hari hujan , dia pasti ikut basah , disaat ada angin kencang , pasti dirinya selalu naik ke atas atap, menahan seng-seng gudang tersebut agar tak ikut melayang terbawa angin . Letih bukan ?

Rumah peninggalan orangtuanya pun sudah disita , karna ia tak mampu bayar uang sewanya . Miris ? Namun Donghae bukanlah namja lemah . Walaupun dirinya cengeng dan tak mempunyai apapun , hanya pakaian yang ia kenakan dan juga tas selempang yang ia bawa dengan beberapa lembar pakaian didalamnya , tapi sebuah tekad yang sangat luar biasa bulatnya , ia yakin bahwa hidupnya di Seoul akan membawanya pada keindahan dan kebahagian yang selalu dinantinya . Dia percaya itu !

.

.

Donghae mendudukan dirinya di bangku halte bis . Wajahnya ia dongakkan sedikit, melihat rintikan hujan yang terjatuh setetes demi setetes dari ujung seng , atap halte bis .

"Appa, Eomma , do'akan anakmu ini eoh , aku butuh do'a dan semangat kalian ", ucapnya . Ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya . Bingung ! Harus kemanakah dirinya melangkah . Ini baru pertama kalinya ia menginjakkan kakinya di Kota elit ini .

Donghae mengagruk kepalanya , " Apa aku harus tidur disini saja ya?",tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri . Ia tepuk-tepukkan telapak tangannya pada bangku kayu yang ia duduki saat ini .

Hari menjelang malam . Tak ada orang lain di halte , kecuali Donghae yang sepertinya sudah mulai mengantuk . Mungkin kelelahan . Jarak yang ia tempuh tidaklah pendek , melainkan sangatlah panjang .

Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya , sambil mengelus perutnya . Lapar ? Tentu, dia tak ada makan hampir dua hari ini . Hanya air yang mengisi perutnya .

"Tinggal segini", gumamnya pelan . Ia perhatikan beberapa lembar uang di tangannya , "Sebaiknya aku cari roti saja", ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi halte .

.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang di inginkannya , Donghae berniat kembali ke halte . Bukankah ia berniat untuk tidur disana ?

Donghae dengan hati-hati membuka bungkusan roti coklat yang ia pegang . Senyum manis terpatri di bibir sexy pinknya .

Ia arahkan roti itu kea rah mulutnya yang sudah terbuka . Namun ia gerakannya terhenti saat ia mendengar deru mobil melaju sangat kencangnya .

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan incident itu terjadi .

"KYYYAAA, KAU TAK LIHAT ADA ORANG HUH?", Donghae berteriak kesal . Ia pandangi mobil orang yang membuatnya kotor . Yah, mobil itu melaju sangat kencangnya , hingga genangan air yang berada tepat di samping Donghae , menciprati tubuh Donghae ,sampai-sampai mengenai wajah manisnya .

Mobil itu berhenti , lalu berjalan mundur .

Donghae menatap tajam mobil itu . Menyumpahi siapa saja pengendara mobil itu .

Donghae berkacak pinggang , mengabaikan rotinya yang hendak ia makan tergeletak begitu saja di atas tanah . Kotor , terkena cipratan .

Turunlah seorang namja tinggi dengan balutan kaos tanpa lengan , hingga memperlihatkan otot-otot lengannya yang kekar . Sosok itu berjalan mendekati Donghae yang keadaannya sangatlah mengenaaskan .

Donghae pandangi namja itu . Berkacamata hitam. Bercelana pendek sebatas lutut dan jangan lupakan sepatu sport yang ia kenakan .

"HEEY KAU ! KAU HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB !", ucap Donghae ketus sambil menatap tajam mata yang bersembunyi dibalik kaca mata hitam.

Orang itu memperhatikan Donghae dari ujung sepatu usang , lalu naik ke pakaian Donghae yang bewarna coklat dan berbau aneh , lalu berakhir di wajah manis Donghae .

' _Kampungan '_

Tanpa berkata orang itu mengeluarkan dompet dari dalam saku celananya , dia tersenyum , tersenyum meremehkan , "Belilah yang banyak , kasian eoh", ucapnya sinis .

"huh?Itu ucapan pertama kalimu saat kau melakukan kesalahan ? aiissshh", Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya .

Namja itu mengeluarkan lagi uang beberapa lembar dari dalam dompetnya , "Apa ini bisa menggantikan kata maafku ?", namja itu ber-evil smirk .

Donghae merampas uang itu , lalu ia lemparkan ke wajah namja yang mempunyai paras tampan . Mata Donghae menyipit , menatap tajam dengan wajah kesal dan menahan amarah , " Hey, jangan mentang-mentang kau orang kaya eoh, bisa seenaknya saja ", Donghae pandangi namja itu lekat- lekat , "Dasar orang kaya sombong , menyebalkan !", Donghae berlalu meninggalkan namja itu . Namun sebelumnya , ia injak kaki namja itu dengan sangat keras . Membuat namja itu menjerit kesakitan .

"AAAAKKKHH, AWAS KAU YAH ANAK MISKIN !", Namja itu berteriak keras , sambil memandangi tubuh Donghae yang sudah hilang dari jangkauan matanya . Tapi masih dapat ia dengar , sayup-sayup suara tawa membahana dari Donghae .

"Ada saja orang seperti itu masih hidup , ck, ck, ck ", Namja itu berjalan menuju mabilnya dengan hati yang benar-benar kesal , "Awas saja kalau bertemu lagi , akan ku buat perhitungan ", Ia pun menjalankan mobil mahalnya dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa .

.

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sepanjang perjalanannya ia terus menggerutu . Menyumpahi setengah mati namja yang baru ditemuinya ,"Dasar orang gila tak punya akal", ujarnya .

"hhmm, lapar ", keluhnya sambil memegangi perutnya yang terus berbunyi . Ia pun kini berhenti disebuah taman kota . Dia membasuh wajahnya yang kotor dengan air pancuran di taman itu . Ia berjalan menuju kedai minuman .

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia mau , ia berniat kembali ke halte . Lagi dan lagi , saat ia hendak minum , matanya menangkap seseosok yeoja paruh baya yang berjalan melintasi jalan raya . Yang jadi permasalahannya , yeoja tersebut tidak mengetahui adanya mobil yang melaju kencang dari arah yang salah .

Melihat yeoja itu , ia teringat akan Eommanya . Ia berlari membuang botol yang ada dipegangan tangannya , "Nyonya awas , nyonya ", teriak Donghae memperingati . Mungkin karena jarak antara dirinya dan yeoja itu jauh , hingga yeoja paruh baya itu tak mendengar teriakan Donghae .

'_Tuhan , jika ini adalah hari terakhirku , aku tak apa, tapi biarkanlah aku menyelamatkan orang itu terlebih dahulu '_

Donghae terus berlari dengan sekencang-kencangnya . Dia dekap yeoja paruh baya itu lalu membawanya menjauh dari tengah jalan raya . Tubuh Donghae terguling-guling tanpa melepaskan tubuh yeoja paruh baya itu dalam dekapan kecilnya .

Yeoja paruh baya itu kaget dengan apa yang baru saja dialaminya . Shock !

Donghae bangun , memandangi yeoja paruh baya itu disamping tubuhnya , "Nyonya kau tidak apa-apa ?",tanya Donghae dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal . Yeoja itu menatap Donghae tajam , ia pukul kepala Donghae .

"Huh?", Donghae memandang yeoja paruh baya itu dengan tatapan heran , sambil tangannya mengusap kepalanya akibat pukulan yang sebenarnya tak sakit . Mata Donghae berair , seakan takut dengan tatapan maut yeoja itu .

Seketika raut yeoja itu berubah, ia bawa Donghae ke dalam pelukannya . Hal itu membuat Donghae terheran-heran .

"Ny-nyonya?",panggil Donghae gagap .

"Kau ini bagaimana , kau membahayakan dirimu sendiri , kau tahu ?", ujar yeoja paruh baya itu marah . Seperti seorang ibu yang memarahi anaknya jika melakukan kesalahan .

"hhiikkss, aku hanya ingin menyelamatkanmu nyonya , apa itu salah, hhiikkss", Donghae terisak dalam dekapan yeoja itu . Dekapannya hangat , Donghae rindu akan dekapan ini . Dekapan seoarang ibu .

Yeoja itu memandangi wajah Donghae lekat-lekat , _'manis', _pikirnya .

Yeoja itu tersenyum , " Gomawoyo hm", yeoja itu mengecup kening Donghae yang sedikit kotor akibat dirinya terguling-guling ditanah .

Donghae tertegun , merasakan kecupan singkat itu . Kecupan yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan dari Eommanya .

Perlahan air matanya kembali turun . Ia jadi rindu akan Eommanya .

"Kau kenapa?",tanya yeoja itu , "apa pukulan ku tadi sakit ?", ia usap kepala Donghae sayang . Seakan bersalah dengan apa yang telah ia perbuat .

Donghae menggeleng , "Aniya , aku hanya merindukan Eomma '', jawabnya jujur .

"Eomma ?", tanya yeoja itu heran .

Donghae tersenyum , "Orangtuaku sudah tidak ada nyonya , aku hanya hidup sendiri ", Yeoja itu tersenyum mendengarnya .

Sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya . Ia hapus air mata di wajah Donghae , "Kalau begitu panggil saja aku Eomma ", Donghae terkejut mendengarnya .

"m-maksud nyonya apa ?", Bukannya menjawab nyonya itu malah mengajak Donghae berdiri lalu menggeretnya ikut berjalan dengannya .

'_Semoga dengan adanya dia, dia tak kesepian lagi '_

"Nyonya kau mau bawa aku ke mana ?", Donghae panic . Dia takut . Siapa tahu saja , yeoja yang mempunyai wajah manis ini akan menculiknya .

"Diamlah ! dan berhenti panggil aku nyonya ! panggil aku Eomma Heechul ,arra !", Donghae mengangguk me-iyakan .

Walau dalam hatinya ia bertanya-tanya . Mau dibawa kemana dirinya ?

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::**

PRRAAANNNKKKK

Di sebuah kamar yang tak sangat mewah dan luas , terlihat seorang namja tampan tengah memandang tajam ketiga pelayan yang ada dihadapannya .

"KALIAN INGIN MEMBUNUHKU HUH?", teriaknya keras . Ketiga pelayan itu menunduk takut . Tubuh mereka gemetar hebat . Bentakan dari majikan itu sering mereka dengar , namun tetap saja membuat mereka seakan-akan terasa mati ditempat .

"Mi-mianhae tuan Kyuhyun , maafkan kami", ucap salah satu dari ketiganya .

Kyuhyun , menginjak sisa-sisa makanan yang berhambur di atas lantai , lalu ia tatap ketiga pelayan ayang ada di depannya , "Akan ku maafkan , tapi , makanlah ini ", ucapnya santai mengabaikan tatapa terkejut dari ketigannya .

"M-maksud Tuan apa?",tanya pelayan yang lain . Air matanya yang sudah tak tertahankan akhirnya keluar juga , " Kami tidak sengaja Tuan, maafkan kami", lanjutnya lagi sambil berusaha mencium kaki Kyuhyun .

Kyuhyun yang merasa risih langsung saja menendang yeoja itu , "Cihh, tak sengaja kau bilang , sebelum kalian memasaknya untukku kalian tak mencicipinya eoh? Rasanya sangat asin , kau tahu , asin ", tanya Kyuhyun kasar , "Aku tahu semua yang ada di rumah ini tak ada yang menyukaiku , tapi bisakah kalian bertindak adil dengan ku dan memberikan makanan yang layak untukku ?", ketiga pelayan itu terkejut dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar .

Padahal, mereka bertiga adalah koki yang sangat terkenal yang sengaja direkrut Eommanya , dengan gaji yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit . Lagipula, makanan yang mereka sajikan untuk Kyuhyun , adalah makanan yang sudah mereka uji dan mereka memasaknya dengan hati-hati . Dan juga dengan bumbu yang pas .

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya , lalu berjalan kea rah ranjangnya yang berukuran King Size .

"Keluarlah , dan kemasi pakaian kalian semuanya ", Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya .

"T-tapi Tuan , k-kami butuh pekerjaan ini Tuan", ucap mereka bertiga hampir bersamaan .

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya , "Bukan urusanku, cepatlah kalian keluar, kalian membuat mood ku jelek saja", Kyuhyun melemparkan bantal ke arah ketiga pelayan .

Akhirnya ketiga pelayan itu keluar dengan hatinya yang hancur dan juga iar mata yang berlinang .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae baru saja tiba dirumah yang cukup – sangat mewah . Dia mengekori Heechul yang berjalan di depannya .

"Selamat datang Nyonya", sapa para pelayan dan pengawal rumah kepada Heechul yang memasuki ruang tamu .

Heechul tersenyum , "Mana Hangeng?", tanya Heechul saat dirinya tak menemui suami tercintanya .

"Tuang Hangeng belum datang Nyonya ", jawab salah satu pelayan namja .

"Kyuhyun?", Mendengar nama Kyuhyun semua pelayan atau para pengawal menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam . Hal itu membuat Donghae yang menatapnya jadi heran .

'_Apa Kyuhyun itu anjing ya? Kok semuanya jadi kelihatan takut, atau mungkin Kyuhyun itu , beruang kutub ?', _Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya , saat sebuah pemikiran yang tak masuk akal terlintas di otak cerdasnya .

"Apa dia berulah lagi?",semua mengangguk membenarkan apa yang baru saja ditanyakan oleh Heechul .

Heechul menghela nafas berat . Kyuhyun , Kim Kyuhyun , adalah anak semata wayangnya yang sangat dicintainya . Memiliki paras tampan , tubuh tinggi , percis seperti Hangeng, Appanya . Rambutnya bewarna coklat dan sedikit ikal . Dia jarang tersenyum , jika dia tersenyum , bukan senyuman indah yang terlukis di wajah tampannya , melainkan sebuah seringaian setan yang sangat menakutkan .

Dia keras kepala , teramat keras kepala . Semua keinginannya haru dan wajib dituruti . Tak ada yang boleh membantah perintahnya , menyela ucapannya dan tak ada yang boleh menyentuh propertinya, terutama PSP – benda kesayangannya .

"Oh iya , perkenalkan ini Lee Donghae , mulai sekarang dia akan menjadi bagian dari kita , dan dia akan menjadi Butler Kyuh-"

"Aku tak mau !", Sebuah suara memotong ucapan Heechul . Semua mata tertuju pandang pada namja tampan yang kini sudah duduk di pinggiran tangga . Matanya menatap tajam pada sang Eomma, Kim Heechul , "aku tak mau", ulangnya lagi .

'_Dia?', _Batin Kyuhyun saat matanya menangkap sesosok namja yang berdiri disamping tubuh Heechul .

"Dia ", gumam Donghae pelan . Ia pandangi Heechul yang berada disampingnya , _'Jadi dia ini Eomma dari si kurang ajar itu hm, sangat berbeda ', _Donghae memandang tak kalah tajam dari tatapan setan milik Kyuhyun . wajah tanpa ekspresi dan juga datar , dengan sebuah psp ditangannya .

"Kyuhyun , jaga ucapanmu!", peringat Heechul yang tak suka dengan perkataan tak sopan yang dilontarkan oleh Kyuhyun .

Kyuhyun berdecak ," Aku tak mau kalau dia jadi buttler ku !", ucap Kyuhyun kesal . Ia berjalan menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya .

Heechul tersenyum , lalu mengusap punggung Donghae yang sepertinya masih terus menatap tubuh Kyuhyun yang mulai menghilang dari jangkauannya , "Maafkan ucapannya , dia memang seperti itu", Donghae mengangguk diiringi dengan senyum malaikatnya . Heechul sempat terpaku , melihat senyum yang semanis itu .

"Ku harap kau bisa berteman dengannya, dia kesepian", lanjut Heechul dan Donghae pun mengangguk menyanggupinya .

Tunggu ?

"Teman?", tanya Donghae heran . Heechul mengangguk , "Ne, sekarang kau mandilah ", lanjutnya lagi .

'_Aigoo, bagaimana cara aku bisa berteman dengan anak kurang ajar itu ! aiiisshhh !", _keluh Donghae dalam hati .

"Suhae", Heechul memanggil seorang pelayan yeoja .

"Iya nyonya Hee",jawabnya pelan dengan menundukkan kepalanya , "tolong antarkan Donghae ke kamar, hmh, sebelah kamar tidur Kyuhyun hm", Suhae mengangguk .

"Beristirahatlah ", ujar Heechul . Ia kecup pipi Donghae sekilas , membuat para pelayan dan pengawal yang ada disitu terpengarah melihatnya . Jelas saja, ini adalah kali pertamanya mereka semuanya melihat Heechul mencium seseorang , keculai suaminya . Bahkan Kyuhyunpun tak pernah ia kecup, mungkin karena Kyuhyun tak suka dengan perlakuan Eommanya yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan .

"Nyo, eh, Eomma, gomawoyo untuk semuanya", ujar Donghae tulus . Heechul mengangguk, "Ne, sama-sama", Donghae pun berlalu mengikuti Suhae yang mengiringnya ke lantai atas .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya , matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya . Ia memejamkan matanya paksa , saat wajah Donghae masuk kedalam pikirannya .

"Aahh, kenapa dia bisa ada dirumahku ", Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya , lalu bangkit dan berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya yang terbilang cukup luas .

Ia tutup matanya , menikmati kesegaran angin malam yang menyentuh kulit putihnya .Lagi dan lagi, wajah Donghae kembali masuk ke dalam benaknya sehingga ia harus membuka matanya .

Kyuhyun menghela nafas," Sial , sial, aiissh", Dia mengacak rambutnya , "Aku benci dengannya !", ucap Kyuhyun pasti . Entah kenapa dia membenci Donghae , padahal inikan baru kedua kalinya mereka bertemu . Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tak tahu pasti apa yang membuat dirinya begitu membenci Donghae , mungkin karena wajah manis Donghae yang selalu merasuk kedalam otaknya . Manis? Yah, Kyuhyun harus mengakui wajah Donghae manis . Saat pertama kali dirinya melihat Donghae . Dia terpaku dan menjadi gugup saat melihat wajah Donghae yang begitu manis walau sedikit kotor . Meski begitu, ia mengakui , bahwa wajah Donghae itu semakin terlihat lucu . Apalagi saat Donghae membentaknya .

Tanpa disadari ia tertawa kecil . Namun tawa kecilnya itu, tawa yang sangat jarang terdengar ,tawa yang begitu beharga , harus terhenti saat dirinya mendengar melodi kecil dari kamar disebelah kamarnya .

Kyuhyun yang penasaran akhirnya mendekatkan dirinya , mencari tahu , siapa pemilik suara indah nan lembut itu .

Ia mengintip dari celah-celah tirai jendela tersebut . Untungnya saja tubuhnya tinggi, jadi dirinya bisa menjangkau celah yang lebih kelihatan kejelasannya .

Dapat Kyuhyun lihat , Donghae tengah duduk sambil merapikan tempat tidur yang akan ia tempati . Ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari balik tas lusuhnya , yang diyakini itu adalah boneka ikan badut . Tak besar dan juga tak kecil, sedang .

Ia dekap boneka itu , lalu berjalan ke arah lemarinya . Ia mengenakan piyama bewarna biru kebesaran , namun terlihat begitu lucu di tubuhnya .

Donghae kembali kea rah tempat tidurnya , lalu merebahkan dirinya dan memejamkan matanya . Kembali , ia lantunkan lagu yang baru saja terhenti dinyanyikannya .

Lagu yang teramat disukainya , " I Think I love you ", lagu favorite dirinya , Eomma dan Appanya .

**I think I love you  
keu reon ka bwa yo  
Cause I miss you  
keu dae man eob seu myeon****  
****a moo keo do mot ha ko cha goo saeng kak na  
koi reon keol po myeon a moo rae do****  
****I'm falling for you  
nan mol rat ji man  
Now I need you  
eo neu saen ka na mam ki peun ko se  
a ju kau ke cha ri ja beun keu dae ei mo seum eul i je  
po a yo**  
"indah", gumam Kyuhyun pelan . Kyuhyun terasa terhanyut dengan suara lembut Donghae , hingga tanpa sadar ia menekan kaca jendela sehingga menimbulkan suara .

"gawat", Kyuhyun segera masuk dalam kamarnya dan langsung menutup jendela kamarnya . Tak lupa juga ia turunkan gorden jendelanya .

.

.

Donghae terkejut saar dirinya mendengar ada suara dari arah jendela kamarnya . Dengan takut-takut ia menghampiri jendela tersebut .  
_'tak ada siapapun', _

"Mungkin cuma angin", ucapnya dan diapun memutuskan kembali kea rah ranjang tidurnya . Merebahkan sejenak tubuhnya yang terasa tak bertulang lagi .

"Empuk dan nyaman", dia merasa senang sekali bisa memiliki tempat tidur yang sebagus ini . Walaupun bukan miliknya secara pribadi .

Dulu waktu di Mokpo , Donghae tidur hanya beralaskan kardus-kardus . Dan tas sekolah yang dijadikannya sebagai bantal .  
Mungkin karena terlalu lelah, ia memejamkan matanya . Dia tersenyum saat membayangkan wajah Eomma dan Appanya , namun matanya terbuka saat wajah Kyuhyun melintas dalam bayangannya .

Donghae menggaruk kepalanya , "ahhh, kenapa aku bisa membayangkan wajahnya yang jelek itu!", sungut Donghae sambil memajukan bibirnya .

Donghae mencubit pipinya , " nyata", gumamnya pelan . Menyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa yang tengah ia rasakan , nikmati , Kyuhyun semuanya nyata .

Donghae memejamkan matanya kembali sambil mempererat pelukannya pada boneka nemo yang bewarna orange pudar dan sedikit kotor . Yah, itu satu-satunya boneka yang Donghae milikki .  
, "Good night Nemo", ucapnya sebelum dirinya pergi kea lam mimpinya .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara teriakan yang sangat keras hingga membangunkan mimpi indahnya . Dia mengucek matanya , melirik kea rah jama yang menunjukkan jam 7 pagi .

Dia turun dari kasurnya berniat hendak mencuci wajahnya , namun saat berada di ambang pintu kamar mandi dia mendengar suara benda yang jatuh begitu kerasnya , hingga menimbulkan bunyi gemeretak .

"Ada apa ya?",tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri . Iapun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar, mencari dari mana kericuhan itu terjadi .

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memandang kesal pada seorang pengawal yang terjatuh karena hantaman tangannya . Dari sudutnya bibirnya, terlihat luka kecil , membuat pengawal itu meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi mulutnya itu .

"Sudah ku bilang berapa kali , jangan pernah mencoba membangunkan aku!", Kyuhyun kini menatap tajam ke arah pelayan, yang diketahui bernama Suhae . Yah, seoarang maid yang mengantarkan Donghae ke kamar tadi malam .

Suhae tertunduk bersalah . Dia bingung dengan keadaan yang seperti ini . Tugas yang diberikan Heechul adalah membangunkan Kyuhyun , namun dilain sisi Kyuhyun tak suka dibangunkan .

"Mianhae Tuan, mian-"

"Aku muak mendengar kata maaf darimu ! ", Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Suhae yang semakin memundurkan langkahnya , " ENYAHLAH KAU DARI HADAPANKU !", tangan Kyuhyun melayang untuk mendaratkan telapak tangannya pada pipi mulus Suhae .

Namun belum sempat tangan itu mendarat , sebuah tangan lain memukul kepala Kyuhyun .

"Aww", Kyuhyun memegangi kepalanya . Lalu ia berbalik , mencari tahu siapa yang berani-beraninya memukul dirinya . Selama dirinya hidup, inilah kali pertama ada yang menyentuh tubuhnya .

"KAUU!", Kyuhyun memandang tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini . Sesosok namja berparas manis , tengah tersenyum menang sambil berkacak pinggang .

"Hey, kau ini namja pengecut eoh ? beraninya dengan noona itu ! cih , namja macam apa kau ?",tantang Donghae sambil melempar deathglare andalannya , namun sepertinya tak membuat Kyuhyun takut . Malah didalam hati, Kyuhyun tengah terpingkal-pingkal melihat wajah Donghae yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan . Eh ?

Kyuhyun menyimpan sejenak rasa yang aneh itu . Sekarang didalam otak setannya , ia tengah merancang cara bagaimana memberi pelajaran bagi seseorang namja asing nan miskin namun sudah hidup enak berkat Eomma tercintanya karena dengan seenak jidatnya menghina Kyuhyun secara terang-terangan didepan pengawal dan maid pula .

"KAU KIRA KAU SIAPA?", tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada ketusnya .

Donghae mengulurkan tangannya , "Donghae ", ucapnya polos . Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya dengan namja didepannya ini .

Kyuhyun tepis tangan Donghae , " Aku tak sudi menyentuh tanganmu itu , menjijikan!", Kyuhyun menyeringai , saat melihat ekspresi terkejut yang ia baca dari wajah Donghae .

"M-mwo? Menjijikan ? kau bilang menjijikan eoh ? iishhh ", Donghae menerjang tubuh Kyuhyun yang lebih tinggi darinya . Ia pukul lengan dan kepala Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya , lalu kakinya ia tending-tendangkan ke tulang kering Kyuhyun , membuat Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan . Ia berusaha mengelak , namun tubuhnya terasa berat untuk sekedar menepis tangan Donghae , yang kenyataanya mempunyai tubuh lebih kecil dan berisi daripada dirinya .

Pengawal dan Suhae si maid berusaha melarikan diri saat melihat adegan yang sangat menguntungkan bagi mereka berdua .

Donghae tanpa ampun terus memukuli kepala dan tubuh Kyuhyun , " ini akibatnya jika kau berani denganku , hah, rasakan kau", Donghae tertawa saat Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan .

"Bilang ampun tidak kau ?", Kyuhyun menggeleng .

"Rasakan kau, ini pembalasanku karena kau membuatku kotor tadi malam ", Donghae memukul berkali-kali kepala Kyuhyun , "Dan ini pembalasan karena kau membuat rotiku terbuang sia-sia", Donghae memukul wajah Kyuhyun .

Namun belum sempat tangannya mengenai wajah tampan Kyuhyun , tangannya digenggam erat oleh Kyuhyun . Donghae ingin menggunakan satu tangannya yang lain , namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun juga ikut menguncinya .

Kini tangan Donghae tak bisa berkutik lagi , "Aku butler mu Kyuhyun jelek!", kaki Donghae menendang kaki Kyuhyun . Mungkin karena tendangan Donghae yang cukup keras membuat Kyuhyun kehilangan keseimbangannya , hingga dirinya jatuh ke atas tempat tidurnya yang super luas tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Donghae .

Bruukkk

Kini tubuh Kyuhyun terbaring dengan tubuh Donghae yang berada di atas tubuhnya . Mata Donghae membulat lucu , saat wajahnya berdeketan dengan wajah Kyuhyun , sangat dekat . Hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan . Tak ada pergerakan sama sekali dari keduanya . Mereka seakan terpaku dengan apa yang kini tengah mereka alami saat ini . Waktu terasa berhenti berputar .

Kyuhyun dapat merasakan detak jantung Donghae berdegup dengan sangat cepatnya . Karena itulah membuat jantungnya juga ikut memacu . Wajah Donghae memerah , saat ia lihat mata Kyuhyun tertuju pada bibir pink sexynya .

'_Ada apa denganku ?'_batin Donghae saat hatinya terasa senang , takut dan entahlah .

Kyuhyun menatap intens bibir Donghae , ia miringkan kepalanya sedikit . Mungkin dengan posisi kepala yang seperti itu , bibir Donghae lebih terasa indah .

"Issh, lepaskan evil jelek!", Donghae berusaha melepaskan genggaman Kyuhyun dengan susah payah . Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya , saat ide yang sama sekali ia tidak inginkan , sebenarnya dia juga mau melakukannya , melintas di otak jahatnya. Mencium bibir Donghae yang begitu menghipnotis bibirnya . Menyuruhnya agar bisa menyentuh bibir pink Donghae .

"aaarrgghh"

Donghae memekik sambil mengusap pantatnya yang mencium lantai , "Kenapa kau mendorongku?",tanya Donghae sambil berusaha bangun dari jatuhnya yang tidak elit .

"Bukannkah kau yang memintaku untuk melepaskanmu?", Kyuhyun tak mau kalah . Dia turun , lalu berdiri tepat dihadapan Donghae , "Jangan berharap aku jatuh cinta padamu hanya gara-gara itu eoh !", Kyuhyun mendorong dahi Donghae dengan telunjuk kanannya .

"Aarrggh, siapa juga yang mau denganmu , evi jelek!", Donghae berlalu sebelum menginjak kaki Kyuhyun untuk kedua kalinya .

"KYYYAAA , AWAS KAU YA !", teriak Kyuhyun . Namun niat untuk mengejar Donghae sama sekali tak ada . Dia seakan senang mendapat perhatian yang seperti itu . Karena selama ini tak ada yang berani dengannya . Semua takut, bahkan Appa dan Eommanya pun memilih diam saat dirinya marah .

Kyuhyun mengusap kepalanya , "Sakit", gumamnya pelan . Mungkin akibat pukulan dari Donghae baru dirasakannya .

.

.`

Ternyata dari balik jendela kamar Kyuhyun , ada empat pasang mata tengah memperhatikan Kyuhyun sejak tadi , "Lihatlah Hangeng yeobo, tak salahkan aku memilih ", ujar seoarng yeoja berbisik ditelinga suaminya .

Hangeng mengangguk ,"Ne, dia manis dan juga lucu, kau pintar Heechul-ah my sweety baby", balas Hangeng dengan suara pelan .

" polos juga , kkekek", Heechul terkekeh , "aku akan menyekolahkannya besok ", Hangeng mengangguk , "Berkat Donghae, Kyuhyun kita sudah mau berinteraksi ", lanjutnya lagi .

"yah, semua ku serahkan padamu", Heechul mengangguk sebelum mereka harus turun dari tangga yang telah dipersiapkan para pengawal dan pelayannya yang setia menunggu dibawah .

.

.

.

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::**

Donghae mengusap pelan pipinya , "aigoo , kenapa pipiku tak berhenti memerah hm", gumamnya sambil menatap cermin dikamar mandi .

"Apa mungkin aku jatuh cinta dengannya ?", Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya , "Jangan sampai Donghae , sadarlah , sadarlah ", ia tepuk kedua pipinya pelan .

Ia menekan pipinya , membuat bibirnya maju beberapa centi , "Tapi , aku rasa , aku mulai , hmmh … "

'_Menyukainya'_

"Aku menyukai evil jelek itu", lirihnya .

Bukankah suka akan berakhir dengan cinta ? Entahlah ?.

.

.

.

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: tbc :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Pemberitahuan untuk ff author " Seongsaengnim Saranghaeyo " ada kesalahan , ffnya memang oneshoot ! tapi author malah tulis tbc , mian , ^^**

**Gomawoyo for my Saengi - nnaglow - atas idenya ... buat para readers yang ingin req ff dengan ? x Hae , silahkan ... tapi ttp , gk bisa langung dibuat ... :) tp akan diusahakan ..**

**Saya persembahkan ff Kyuhae untuk kalian semuanya para readers dan juga para Kyuhae shipper !**

**Awalnya nih ff mau Eunhae pairingnya , ternyata pas nulis , eh knpa nih sifat cocok bgt sama si Evil , yah , jadi deh KYUHAE ... lagi pula author juga kok sama pairing yang sama satu ini . Sedikit romance , namun bisa mmebuat hati bergetar ... :0**

**Minta Reviewnya dunk chingudeul …. :D .. di fave n di follow eoh … !**


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : I Think ?

Main Cast:

Lee Donghae

Cho Kyuhyun

Sub Cast :

Kim Heechul as Kyu's Eomma

Tan Hangeng as Kyu's Appa

Main Pair: KyuHae

Genre : Romance, yaoi, boy x boy

Rated: M (jaga-jaga boo, kalau author khilaf )

Sumarry :Lee Donghae , namja manis yang pemberani dalam menghadapi kenakalan dan kekejaman Kyuhyun ! Bagaimana akhirnya ? Sebuah jalan dan cerita yang merubah kisah hidupnya dan juga kisah cintanya .

.

.

**(((((Mianhae kalau dichap satu ada kesalahan pada cast nya , awalnya sih maunya Eunhyuk, tapi setelah ditulis , Kyuhyun yang lebih cocok dengan cast di ff ini. Lagi pula, Kyu cocok kok dengan Hae , benar nggak ? ))))))**

**Me : Iya ( sumpah , Cuma di ff duank , di dunia nyata tetep .. Eunhae is real )**

**.**

**.**

.

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Sebelumnya ,_

_Donghae mengusap pelan pipinya , "aigoo , kenapa pipiku tak berhenti memerah hm", gumamnya sambil menatap cermin dikamar mandi ._

_"Apa mungkin aku jatuh cinta dengannya ?", Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya , "Jangan sampai Donghae , sadarlah , sadarlah ", ia tepuk kedua pipinya pelan ._

_Ia menekan pipinya , membuat bibirnya maju beberapa centi , "Tapi , aku rasa , aku mulai , hmmh … "_

_'__Menyukainya'_

_"Aku menyukai evil jelek itu", lirihnya ._

_Bukankah suka akan berakhir dengan cinta ? Entahlah ?._

.

**Lee Suhaae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Indahnya pagi hari ini , angin berhembus cukup bersahabat . Menerpa pelan bunga-bunga yang bergoyang. Burung-burung kecil berkicau , seakan mengiringi lantunan merdu seorang namja manis yang tengah berkaca didepan cermin lemarinya . Ia tersenyum , betapa manisnya wajah dengan senyumannya itu . Senyum yang benar-benar bisa membuat hati terasa terenyuh , hmh, seperti senyum malaikat diujung embun.

Dia memperhatikan tubuhnya yang sudah terbalutkan dengan seragam sekolah barunya . Baju seragam yang berwarna putih bersih. Rapi dan juga harum . Tidak seperti baju sekolahnya dulu, dibagian bawah lengannya robek dan kusut. Karena , memang dia hanya memiliki satu seragam sekolah . Setiap pulang sekolah , dia dengan cepat mencuci baju seragamnya , sampai-sampai baju seragamnya menjadi tipis dan warna putihnya menjadi pudar .

Dia menghentak-hentakan kakinya . Sepatu yang ia kenakan sangat mahal . Dia memperlebar senyumannya . Betapa beruntungnya dia kali ini . Dia hanya memilki satu sepatu , yah yang ia kenakan setiap harinya , menemani setiap jejak langkahnya .

Iya mengambil jas sekolahnya , ia kenakan jas bewarna biru malam itu . Dan dengan jelas terpampang name tag di depan dada kananya , ' Lee Donghae ' .

"Sempurna ", ucapnya ceria . Dia menghirup udara dalam , lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan .

Ini adalah hari pertama dirinya masuk ke sekolah barunya . Setelah selama hampir satu minggu ia tidak bersekolah .

"Ahhhh, Appa , Eomma , lihat , betapa manisnya anakmu ini", ucapnya sambil melihat dirinya didepan cermin

Namun seketika wajah cerianya hilang begitu saja . Tergantikan oleh wajah muram nan menakutkan .

"Menyebalkan", sungutnya kesal . Ia pun berjalan menghampiri tempat tidurnya . Mengambil sebuah boneka nemo yang sedikit , hmh sangat usang .

"Nemo, hm , aku sangat mencintaimu, jaga dirimu baik-baik eoh", Donghae mengecup singkat mulut boneka nemonya yang sedikit maju itu . Lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamarnya .

Ada beberapa misi yang harus selesaikan hari ini . Misi yang diberikan oleh Eomma barunya , Heechul .

Pertama , membangunkan Kyuhyun .

Itulah yang membuat Donghae harus dengan ikhlas mengubur dalam-dalam wajah bahagianya dipagi yang cerah dan indah ini . Membangungkan Kyuhyun , sama saja dengan bunuh diri ! Namun itu adalah tugas yang diberikan oleh Heechul kepada dirinya . Tanggung jawabnya . Dia bukan hanya menjadi butler , namun juga sebagai teman untuk Kyuhyun . Teman yang setiap harinya harus membangunkan Kyuhyun , menggantikan sebagian tugas para maid .

"Teman, cih ", cibir Donghae sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya saat teringat akan ucapan Heechul yang berkelebat dipikirannya .

Teman ? Musuh lebih tepat !

Kini ia sudah berada didepan pintu kamar Kyuhyun . Ia melirik ke sebelah kanannya , ada seorang maid yang tertunduk , menyembunyikan wajah manisnya yang terlihat gugup dan takut .

"Tuan Lee , berhati-hatilah ", peringat maid tersebut . Donghae mengangguk , "Ne, gomawoyo Suhae noona", ucapnya diselingi senyum manisnya . Maid yang bernama Suhae itu sempat terpaku , melihat senyum Donghae yang begitu manis . Walaupun dia sudah sering melihat senyum itu, namun saat dia melihat senyum Donghae, seakan-akan dia baru pertama kali melihatnya .

Terpesona ,

Donghae memandang Suhae dengan tatapan herannya , _'ada apa dengannya ? Apa dia gila ?',_batin Donghae saat melihat Suhae tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas .

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya , lalu membuka pintu kamar milik Kyuhyun . Meninggalkan Suhae yang sedang mimisan dan kejang-kejang dilantai .

'_Ada tidak ya , orang waras dirumah ini selain aku ?',tanyanya didalam hati ._

.

Donghae menatap tajam pada sebuah gundukan besar terbalutkan selimut yang berada diatas tempat tidur ukuran King Size .

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya mendekati gundukan tersebut . Donghae menatap ke sekelilingnya . Sangat berantakan .

Bungkus makanan dimana-mana , kaset berserakan di atas lantai . Dan jangan lupakan tumpukan pakaian yang tergantung manis di jendela kamar .

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya , " ck, ck, tidak dapat dipercaya, sangat tidak pantas ", gumamnya . Ia pun menarik selimut yang dikenakan oleh Kyuhyun .

Dapat dengan jelas ia melihat , Kyuhyun tertidur dengan sangat pulasnya, mulutnya menganga , hingga membuat bantal yang ia tiduri basah oleh air liurnya .

"Ihhh", Donghae bergidik ngeri melihatnya . Biarpun dia anak yang tidak punya seperti Kyuhyun , seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah mengeluarkan air liur disaat tertidur , banyak pula .

Lalu pandangannya ia sapukan pada benda yang berada dalam genggaman tangan kanan Kyuhyun . Dengan erat Kyuhyun menggenggamnya . Seakan takut benda itu akan terlepas dari genggamannya . Benda kotak bewarna hitam .

Donghae memiringkan kepalanya , lalu satu alisnya naik , "Apa itu ya?", tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri . Jujur, dia tidak pernah melihat benda semacam itu sebelumnya .

Sungguh kasihan bukan ? Dulu di Mokpo, suatu anugerah bisa melihat ponsel, atau sekedar menonton tv .

Donghae melirik ke jam dinding bulat di sampingnya , "Jam 7", ucapnya .

'_Semangat',_teriaknya dalam hati .

Donghae mendekatkan tubuhnya pada ranjang tidur Kyuhyun . Sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya , ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya , "Hey evil jelek , bangun , heyy, banguunnn jelek ", ucap Donghae sedikit keras . Namun sama sekali, tak ada pergerakan yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun .

"Evil bangun , bangunnnnnn eviilll", Donghae kini menjambak rambut Kyuhyun , berharap jambakannya itu bisa membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari alam mimpinya .

Donghae mendesah pelan , cukup susah dan menyebalkan . Kyuhyun sama sekali tak melakukan pergerakan . Hal itu membuat hati Donghae terasa kesal .

"Huh, dia ini tidur mati eoh ?", tanya Donghae kesal . Tentu saja kesal . hampir sepuluh menit ia menghabisakan tenaganya untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun . Mulai dari menggoyangkan tubuh Kyuhyun , memukul-mukul tubuh Kyuhyun , menjambak dengan keras rambut Kyuhyun , namun tetap saja tak ada pergerakan yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun .

Donghae menyeringai, saat sebuah ide brilliant muncul di otak jeniusnya .

'_Hahahaahah',_tawanya dalam hati .

Ia pukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan bantal kecil yang berada disampingnya . Lalu mulai menjalankan aksinya .

.

.

Kyuhyun merasakan sakit dibagian tubuhnya . Mungkin karena aku terlalu bergadang , pikirnya dalam matanya yang terpejam .

"Bangun evil jelek, banguuuunnn ", Donghae dengan semangat yang membara menginjak-injak tubuh Kyuhyun dengan sekuat tenaganya .

Kenapa dia berani melakukannya ? Karena dirinya telah mendapatkan wewenang penuh dari Heechul mengenai apa yang ia perbuat agar Kyuhyun mengikuti perintahnya .

"Evvviill, kita bisa terlambatt , banguunn", Donghae menarik-narik tangan Kyuhyun , berharap Kyuhyun bangun dan terusik dalam alam mimpinya .

Keringat Donghae bercucuran , olahraga dipagi hari membuatnya sangat lelah !

Kyuhyun mendengar suara yang masuk hingga kedalam mimpinya . Suara seorang namja yang sangat ia kenal .

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya , lalu menarik selimut hingga menutupi hingga wajahnya . Dia merasakan tubuhnya sedang diinjak-injak , ditendang-tendang . Sakit dan sakit . Namun matanya terasa enggan untuk dibuka .

'_Mungkin aku hanya berhalusinasi, tak mungkin ada yang berani menyentuh tubuhku, apalagi harus menginjak-injak tubuhku',_gumamnya dalam hati .

"EVIL BANGUUUNNNN", teriak Donghae menggema diruang kamar Kyuhyun .

'_Ahh, dalam keadaan seperti ini , aku masih bisa mendengarkan suaranya yang sangat false itu ',_Kyuhyun semakin memperdalam pejaman matanya .

Donghae mendengus kesal, dia memutar otaknya . Berpikir bagaimana bisa membangunkan Kyuhyun .

Donghae menendang-nendang tubuh Kyuhyun , lalu menarik-narik tangan Kyuhyun . Berharap untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Berharap Kyuhyun bangun dan dia bisa pergi ke sekolah .

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan . Sungguh , ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dibagian tubuhnya . Lima detik kemudian , barulah ia bisa melihat dengan jelas , apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya . Seorang namja tengah berusaha menarik-narik kakinya dengan sekuat tenaga . Terlihat dari wajahnya yang memerah .

Kyuhyun mengucek matanya , "Aku bermimpi dia lagi", ucapnya tanpa sadar . Dia masih mengira bahwa dirinya tengah berada di alam mimpi .

"HEYYY, BANGUN PEMALAS "

Puukkkk

Barulah Kyuhyun tersadar , bahwa apa yang tengah ia rasakan bukanlah mimpi dipagi hari . Kyuhyun menjauhkan bantal yang mendarat tepat di wajah tampannya .

Ia pandangi namja yang kini berdiri didepannya . Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam, "Apa yang kau lakukan eoh ?", tanya Kyuhun kesal . Ia pun merubah posisinya menjadi duduk . Donghae berkacak pinggang , seakan menantang dengan hebat penolakan yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun .

"Aku hanya membangunkanmu ",jawabnya dengan senyuman manisnya, namun Kyuhyun bisa melihat bahwa senyuman yang dilukiskan Donghae dibibir tipisnya itu bukanlah senyuman , melainkan seringaian iblis , sama seperti miliknya .

Kyuhyun membuang wajahnya kea rah lain , "Cepat keluar", perintah Kyuhyun yang mendapat gelengan keras dari Donghae .

"Tidak evil, aku adalah butlermu , sekarang kau harus mandi, sarapan dan kita pergi sekolah , arra !", Kyuhyun menolehkan pandangannya , menatap tak percaya pada namja yang kini masih setia berdiri di atas tempat tidurnya .

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya , "Aku tak mau sekolah", ucap Kyuhyun ketus . Ia pun kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dan langsung menutup matanya . Menarik selimutnya hingag menutupi kepalanya .

"KELUAR KAU ",teriak Kyuhyun yang teredam akibat mulutnya yang tertutup oleh selimut .

Bukan Donghae jika dia harus menyerah . Dia harus menjalankan misi keduanya . Menyuruh Kyuhyun mandi . Kyuhyun sangat susah untuk dibangunkan , apalagi bila disuruh mandi . Pernah seorang maid harus terkena tamparan kasar dari tangan Kyuhyun , karena serang maid itu memaksa Kyuhyun untuk mandi . Maka dari sebab itulah , para pelayan atau pengawal memilih untuk dipecat secara tidak hormat daripada harus membangunkannya atau menyuruhnya mandi .

Akankah itu berlaku pada Donghae saat ini ?

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya , lalu menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun , "Kau harus mandi jelek, mandi kataku ", Donghae kesusahan menarik tangan Kyuhyun , agar Kyuhyun bangun dan menuruti perintahnya .

Kyuhyun membuka matanya , menatap wajah manis Donghae yang memerah . Mungkin karena Donghae sudah lelah , dan merasa begitu panas di dalam kamarnya yang terasa pengap .

"Ayo bangunn, nanti kita terlambat evil ", ujar Donghae dengan nada yang setengah memelas . Dirinya sudah kehilangan banyak tenaga dipagi yang cerah ini . Apalagi dirinya belum ada sarapan pagi .

Kyuhyun masih berdiam tanpa melakukan pergerakan . Entah kenapa dia seakan suka melihat wajah Donghae yang cemberut karena kesalya . Sangat lucu , pikirnya . Tunggu , lucu ? Kyuhyun bilang wajah Donghae lucu ? Ya, Kyuhyun harus mengakui fakta itu . Selain wajah Donghae itu manis , wajah Donghae terlihat begitu lucu bila dirinya kesal atau marah .

"Cepatlah mandi evilll", Donghae menarik satu tangan Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya . Tubuh Kyuhyun sangat berat , sehingga membuat dirinya harus dengan lebih mengeluarkan tenaganya yang tinggal sedikit .

Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai kesal dan juga sudah merasakan sakit dipergelangan tangannya , akhirnya menarik tangannya dengan keras dalam sekali hentakan . Donghae yang terkejut dengan gerakan yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun , harus kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya . Hingga dirinya limbung dan terjatuh .

"Awww", pekik Donghae saat dahinya berhantupan keras dengan dahi Kyuhyun . Wajah mereka sangat dekat .Mungkin jika cara jatuh Donghae diperlambat , sekilas terlihat bibir mereka saling bersentuhan . Ini sudah kedua kalinya , mereka dengan posisi seperti ini . Dimana tubuh Donghae berada diatas tubuh Kyuhyun .

Donghae mengusap keningnya , "auuhh, appooo", keluhnya .

Donghae mengerjapkan matanya lucu, saat melihat wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya . Sangat dekat .

Kyuhyun mengusap punggung Donghae dengan gerakan lembut , membuat Donghae risih dibuatnya .

Wajah Donghae memerah , saat melihat tatapan sayang yang terpancar dari mata indah Kyuhyun . Donghae dengan susah menelan salivanya . Tubuhnya terasa berat dan pikirannya jadi kacau saat ini .

'_Apa yang akan dilakukannya ?',_tanyanya dalam hati .

Donghae merasakan jantungnya sedang berdetak dengan cepat . Darahnya mengalir dengan tidak wajar .

"Hm, a-apa yang akan kau lakukan?",tanya Donghae gugup . Bagaimana tidak gugup . Kini Kyuhyun lebih mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Donghae . Menghapus jarak diantara mereka .

Donghae memejamkan matanya lucu . Takut dengan apa yang akan diperbuat oleh Kyuhyun terhadapnya lebih lanjut .

'_Apa dia akan menciumku seperti film yang pernah aku tonton yah ?',_tanyanya dalam hati.

Kenapa Donghae bisa berpikiran seperti itu ? Entahlah , ia merasakan ada getaran lain dihatinya saat berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun . Getaran cinta . Mungkinkah itu ?

"Menyingkirlah dari tubuhku, tubuhmu sangat berat ", Kyuhyun mendorong kening Donghae dengan lima jarinya .

Donghae membuka matanya , lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu , "Kau menyebalkan ", ucap Donghae kesal . Lalu ia bangun dan berlari kea rah pintu keluar .

Apa yang ia pikirkan ternyata salah . Apa dia mengharapkan ciuman itu ?

Kyuhyun menutup matanya , mencoba menetralkan debaran jantungnya yang berdetak diluar kendali . Cepat dan kuat . Seperti ingin meledak .

Kyuhyun memegangi dadanya , "Ahh, ada apa ini ? kenapa seperti ini ?',tanyanya pelan . Dadanya terasa sesak, akibat dentuman jantung yang begitu menggema didalam tubuhnya .

Kyuhyun membuka matanya , menyentuh pergelangan tangannya yang sedikit memerah, akibat genggaman tangan Donghae yang begitu kuatnya .

"Bodoh, kau bodoh !",umpatnya kesal, saat pikiran tentang kejadian itu terlintas dikepalanya . Dia seakan menikmati sentuhan Donghae ditangannya . Menikmati aroma vanilla dari tubuh Donghae yang begitu dekat dengannya . Sehingga tanpa sadar , dia mendekatkan wajahnya . Mencoba mencicipi bibir Donghae yang begitu sexy dimatanya .

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya , "Sebaiknya aku harus mandi ", ujarnya lalu bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi .

Siapa tahu saja , pikirannya akan segera normal kembali . Tak bisa ia pungkiri , ia tengah tersenyum didalam hati . Senyum senang saat melihat wajah Donghae begitu manis dimatanya .

Apa dia jatuh cinta ?

.

.

.

Lagi dan lagi, sepasang suami istri tengah melakukan aksi intip-intipnya , dibalik tirai gorden kamar Kyuhyun .

Mereka tersenyum , saat melihat Kyuhyun tengah memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri dipintu kamar mandi .

Mungkin Kyuhyun sedang memperbaiki otaknya yang sudah dihinggapi pikiran-pikiran kotor .

"Lihatlah, aku merasa mereka jatuh cinta ",ujar Hangeng yang dianggukan oleh istri tercintanya Heechul.

"Tentu , hanya mereka belum menyadarinya ", Hangeng tersenyum mendengar ucapan sang istri .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kesunyian kini tengah menyelimuti di dalam mobil Kyuhyun . Hanya ada dua orang disana , Kyuhyun si pemilik mobil dan Donghae yang duduk di jok belakang .

Kyuhyun focus dengan kemudinya , namun sekilas ia melirik Donghae yang duduk di belakang melalui kaca spion didepannya .

Dapat ia lihat Donghae yang tengah serius membaca buku pelajaran miliknya . Heechul sengaja meminta kepada kepala sekolah agar Donghae bisa sekelas dengan anaknya . Dengan alasan, supaya Donghae lebih cepat memahami pokok pelajaran .

Kyuhyun sebenarnya agak kesal. Seharusnya dirinya lah yang duduk dijok belakang , bukannya Donghae . Di lihat seperti ini , seperti dirinyalah yang menjadi butler Donghae .

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Donghae tidak bisa menyetir . Bagaimana kalau mobil mahalnya rusak atau lebih parahnya dirinya masuk rumah sakit hanya gara-gara Donghae salah injak rem .

Tak lucu bukan ?

"Ini , kau salah mengerjakannya ",tegur Donghae saat melihat buku pelajaran milik Kyuhyun . Kyuhyun hanya bergumam menjawabnya .

"Kau ini, bagaimana tidak tahu hasilnya sih", Donghae bergerutu sambil memperbaiki hasil pr yang dikerjakan oleh Kyuhyun .

Entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa dirinya saat ini, adalah bukan dirinya yang sesungguhnya . Dia tak marah saat Donghae berusaha membangunkannya , saat Donghae menyuruhnya mandi , saat Donghae menegurnya , saat Donghae memarahinya . Dia tak melakukan perlawanan , paling dirinya akan berteriak kesal karena tak bisa memukul Donghae atau sekedar memarahinya .

"Hey kelewatan", teriak Donghae . Kyuhyun yang terkejut langsung menginjak rem . Hingga membuat Donghae terlonjak dan menubruk kursi yang diduduki Kyuhyun .

"KAU BISA MENYETIR MOBIL TIDAK ?", teriak Donghae kesal tanpa lupa memukul kepala Kyuhyun menggunakan buku yang ia pegang .

"KYYAA! BISA TIDAK KAU TAK MEMUKUL KEPALAKU , SAKIIT !'', balas Kyuhyun tak mau kalah . Donghae menyipitkan matanya , "Kau ingin membunuhku eoh ?",tanya Donghae sinis .

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya , "Kau gila eoh ? tak ada untungnya aku membunuhmu", Kyuhyun kembali merapikan rambut ikalnya yang sedikit tak karuan akibat pukulan dari Donghae .

Kyuhyun menurunkan kaca mobilnya , lalu dengan cepat ia menolehkan wajahnya kea rah Donghae .

"M-mwoya ?",tanya Donghae tak terima saat ia mendapat deathglare gratis dari Kyuhyun .

"Kau tahu dimana sekolahannya ?",tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada ketusnya . Donghae mengetukkan jari telunjuknya pada dagunya , lalu ia menggeleng .

"Anii", jawabnya santai . Mengabaikan wajah merah Kyuhyun yang memendam amarah .

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya , "Kau bilang kita kelewatan , apa maksudmu ?", tanya Kyuhyun yang membuat Donghae menaikan satu alisnya .

"Aku tak mengerti ucapanmu , ucapanmu sangat aneh ", Donghae kembali memfokuskan matanya pada buku pelajaran yang berada di atas pahanya .

"Huh ?", Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya tak percaya dengan namja yang kini dengan santainya duduk dijok belakang sambil menyesap susu coklat yang diberikan Heechul untuk dirinya .

Bukankah Donghae tadi bilang bahwa mereka kelewatan ? Lalu kenapa Donghae seakan lupa dengan apa yang baru saja diomongkannya ?

"ahh", desah berat Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk keningnya yang sama sekali tak gatal . Dai baru tersadar kalau dirinya tengah dipermainkan oleh Donghae . Dengan bodohnya ia tertipu . Bukankah Donghae tidak tahu dimana letak sekolahnya ? Lalu kenapa ia bisa mempercayai ucapan palsu Donghae ?

Entahlah ,

"Hmmh, enak ", ucap Donghae senang saat menghabiskan dua kotak susu coklat berukuran mini .

"Hey, itukan punyaku , kenapa kau meminumnya ?",tanya Kyuhyun kesal . Donghae tersenyum dengan manisnya . Berpura-pura tak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja dipertanyakan Kyuhyun .

Donghae mengambil kembali susu kotak didalam tas Kyuhyun , "Hmh, yang ketiga", ujarnya sambil menatap mata Kyuhyun dengan kerlingan liciknya .

"KAU!", teriak Kyuhyun marah . Dia benar-benar heran dengan namja didepannya kini .

"Mwo ? kau marah ? bukankah kau tak mau ini ? sudahlah, ikhlaskan saja ",ujar Donghae dengan wajah polosnya .

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal , "Arrggghhhh", ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi . Marah dengan dirinya sendiri . Kenapa ia tak bisa berbuat apapun dihadapan Donghae .

Dia seakan lemah dihadapan Donghae . Padahal , dirinya yang sesungguhnya adalah orang yang tak kenal belas kasih . Egois , selalu mempunyai jawaban , walau dia salah sekalipun . Namun dihadapan Donghae ? Dia seperti bocah yang tengah dipermainkan oleh seekor ikan !

Kyuhyun kembali menjalankan mobilnya , mengabaikan Donghae yang tengah tertawa dibelakangnya .

'_Awas saja kau anak miskin , cih, tidak tahu diri , menyebalkan , arrrhhh , aku benci dengannya', _teriak Kyuhyun kesal didalam hati .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Yahhh, kita terlambat , bagaimana ini?", Donghae menatap haru pada pagar sekolah yang menutupi bangunan elit dialamnya .

Dia menolehkan wajahnya , menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang bersandar pada pintu mobil dengan mata yang tertuju pada benda kotak didalam genggamannya .

"Bagaimana ini ?",tanya Donghae dengan nada sedihnya . Haruskah ia mendapat predikat buruk dihari pertamanya sekolah .

Kyuhyun seakan tak memperdulikan apa yang tengah dibicarakan Donghae . Dia terus saja menekan-nekan tombol pada benda itu .

Donghae memajukan bibirnya , "Ini semua gara-garamu evil jelek", Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya . Menatap mata Donghae yang begitu tajam menatapnya .

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas , lalu memasukkan benda kotak itu – psp ke dalam tas punggungnya .

"Hey , kau mau kemana ?", tanya Donghae saat melihat Kyuhyun memasukkan dirinya ke dalam mobil .

"Kita harus sekolah ", Donghae mengetuk-ngetuk kaca mobil Kyuhyun . Kyuhyun menurunkan sedikit jendelanya , " Kau tak lihat , pagarnya telah dikunci", Donghae memandang pagar yang begitu besar dan juga kuat .

Donghae mengangguk , "Lalu bagaimana ?",tanyanya pasrah .

"Naiklah "

"Huh?"

"Cepat!", Donghae langsung berlari masuk ke dalam mobil . Kini dirinya sudah berada didalam mobil . Namun dirinya bingung , bukankah Kyuhyun memintanya untuk segera masuk . Kenapa sekarang Kyuhyun tidak langsung menyalakan mobilnya dan langsung bergegas untuk berangkat ?

"Kenapa tak jalan ?",tanya Donghae dengan hati-hati , "Ada apa ?",tanya Donghae lagi karena Kyuhyun tak menjawab pertanyaannya .

"Kau ma-"

"Duduk didepan !", Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Donghae yang ingin menanyainya .Donghae berdiam sejenak , mengartikan ucapan Kyuhyun sebelumnya .

"Duduk disini", ujar Kyuhyun sambil memukul-mukul kursi disampingnya .

Donghae tersenyum , entah kenapa ia merasa senang jika Kyuhyun memintanya untuk berdekatan dengannya .

"Kajja", Kyuhyun menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang sedang .

Kini Donghae duduk bersebelahan dengan Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tak melirik sedikitpun ke arahnya .

"Kita mau kemana ? pulang?",tanya Donghae memecah keheningan yang terjadi .

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya , "Aku ingin ke taman ", Donghae mengangguk menjawabnya .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae menguap dengan sangat lebar . Ia menolehkan wajahnya , menatap seorang namja tampan yang terduduk begitu nyamannya . Bersandar dibawah pohon rindang dengan mata yang tak lepas dari psp sejak beberapa jam yang lalu .

Mereka sudah berada ditaman hampir 9 jam lamanya . Donghae duduk dibangku taman , memilih untuk menyibukkan dirinya dengan buku pelajaran yang ia pinjam dari Kyuhyun . Rasa lapar yang menyapanya sejak pagi, seakan tak terhiraukan lagi . Dia terlalu terpesona akan indahnya taman disini . Tenang dan menyejukkan .

Donghae merasakan hawa dingin tengah menyelimutinya . Langit sore yang seharusnya bewarna orange , kini berubah menjadi waran kelam kelabu . Mungkin sebantar lagi hari akan hujan .

Donghae berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun , lalu mendudukan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun .

"Sebaiknya kita pulang , aku rasa sebentar lagi akan turun hujan ", ucap Donghae pelan . Mungkin rasa lapar baru menghampirinya lagi .

Donghae mengusap pelan lengannya , ia merasakan dingin yang luar biasa . Lalu meniup-niupkan telapak tangan dengan udara hangat dari dalam mulutnya .

Ia sengaja meninggalkan jasnya di dalam mobil, karena ia mengira jika ia memakai jas itu akan membuat tubuhnya menjadi susah untuk bernafas . Karena memang sebelumnya , udara tak sedingin ini .

Kyuhyun melirik kea rah Donghae , lalu memasukkan psp ke dalam tasnya kembali .

"Kajja kita pulang", Kyuhyun mengamit lengan Donghae untuk berdiri . Namun belum sempat Donghae mendongakkan wajahnya , setetes air hujan jatuh membasahi wajah manisnya .

"Yah hujan ", ucapnya sambil menatap tangannya yang lain yang mulai basah akibat rintikan hujan yang semakin banyak .

"Kajja ", Kyuhyun menarik dengan paksa tangan Donghae .

Kini mereka berdua berlari , menyebrangi guyuran hujan yang semakin deras . Genggaman tangan Kyuhyun kini sudah turun dijari-jemari Donghae . Mereka berpegangan dengan sangat erat .

"Sebaiknya kita berteduh dulu ", ajak Kyuhyun yang dianggukan oleh Donghae . Mereka tak mungkin berlari kea rah mobil Kyuhyun , yang terparkir sanagt jauh dari taman itu .

Kini mereka berdua sudah berada disebuah rumah bamboo yang tak berpenghuni . Tubuh Donghae menggigil , seragamnya pun sudah basah . Mungkin hingga ke pakaian dalamnya . Hal itu juga dirasakan Kyuhyun , namun karena dirinya memakai jaket , jadinya rasa dingin itu tidak menyerang tubuhnya .

Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya kea rah Donghae . Dapat ia lihat bibir Donghae yang mulai membiru , tubuhnya gemetar dengan hebat . Dengan reflex Kyuhyun membawa Donghae ke dalam pelukannya , "Apa masih dingin ?", tanya Kyuhyun lembut .

Donghae tersenyum , baru kali ini ia mendengar Kyuhyun berujar dengan nada suara yang begitu rendahnya .

Kyuhyun mengusap-usap punggung Donghae, seakan memberi kehangatan untuk tubuh Donghae , "Apa masih dingin hm?", Donghae mengangguk membenarkan . Rasa dingin yang ia rasakan bertambah dua kali lipat seiringan dengan hujan yang turun dengan begitu derasnya .

"Ne , dingin , dingin ", ujar Donghae dengan nada yang bergetar . Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya , lalu melepas jaketnya . Ia kenakan ke tubuh Donghae, kemudian membawa Donghae kembali kedalam pelukannya .

"Apa masih terasa dingin ?", Donghae menggeleng , "Ani, sudah hangat , gomawo", ujar Donghae yang membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum . Eh ? Kyuhyun tersenyum ? Ya , lihatlah betapa manis senyumnya . Sayangnya Donghae tak bisa melihat senyum itu . Karena sekarang ia memilih menutup matanya dan semakin mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun .

"Aku takuutt", ujar Donghae saat mendengar suara petir yang begitu menggelegar . Kyuhyun dengan cepat mengusap punggung dan rambut Donghae yang basah . Mencoba menenangkan .

"Tenang, aku disini , tak usah takut", Kyuhyun merasakan jantungnya berdebar begitu kuatnya . Mungkin karena hawa dingin atau mungkin karena hal lain ?

Tentu , Kyuhyun dapat menyadarinya . Dia mulai menyadarinya , bahwa ada hal lain yang mengusik hatinya ?

Namun sayangnya ia belum bisa mengerti apa yang mulai disadarinya ..

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: tbc ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Ahhh, mianhaeyo kalau ini ff tidak jadi twoshoot , mian , mian#bungkuk90'**

**Untuk para readers yang sudah menyempatkan membaca ini , author mengucapkan terimakasih ..**

**Buat – nnaglow- terimakasih atas idenya … :D , saranghae#kecup **

**Hmh, please di review , follow n fave eoh … :D**

**Waktunya balas comment ,**

**Evilfish1503: yah , saling benci dan endnya saling cinta , hhmhh, mereka mmng so cute#pelukHae , hheheh, gomawo **

**Dewi: Nde, itu kesalahn … awlnya mmng mau Hyuk, tapi waktu menulisnya kok kbayang wajah si evil , hingga akhirnya cast nya berubah …**

**Haelfishy: hmh, nasibnya akan baik-baik saja … hahahaha**

**Dew'yellow: yah kau, sihae addict .. tuh , baca aja di miracle , kkkk~ , sihae ff ..**

**Fishy fishy : gomawoyo#bungkukbarengsj**

**Kim Haemi: ahhh, kyu emang jahil tingkat dewa, namun kalah dengan kejahilan Hae tingkat dewi(?), apa maksudnya ?**

**Guest: Ne, sssssssuuuuuuuuuuuuuuddddddaaaaaahhhhhhh lllllaaaaannnnjjjjjjuuuuuuutttttttt …**

**NaHaZa: Ne, req kmu akan saya tampung, akan saya buat klau ada moodnya , heheheh, thks …**

**Anonymouss: hhmh, jangan dipinta Haenya , bawa Kyu aja mau ? gratis kok !#dihajarKyu**

**Shy: Yahh, do'akan saja hm … :D , nih sudah lanjutt, gomawo ..**

**Song Je Yoo: Salam kenal juga … hmh, evil emang evil !**

**casanova indah: aku rasa ini tidak akan menjadi twoshoot , apa kau setuju ?**

**miahae, review kamu masuk setelah aku selesai publish , otomatis reviewmu tak terbaca olehku … mian, mian, **

**Terimakasih untuk semua reviewmu , terimakasih#bungkuk-bungkuk :D**

**Elfishy: Senang ya melihat si anak ikan menderita ? kkkk~ , otakmu sama dengan Kyu … hohohoho**

**Arumfishy: mian , itu typo(S), hhheee, thks udag di ingatkan … :D**

**lee minji elf: Yah, thks eoh …**

**Arum Junnie: author ingin belajar dengan semua bidang pekerjaan , (eileh , apa maksudnya #abaikan ) … hhmh, belum sadar kalau mereka jatuh cinta …**

**NRL Love Fishy: nih sudah lanjuut, gomawo … :D**

**BornfreeHae: YAH, Rencananya mmng tidak jadi 2shoot, apa kau setuju ? , Hae emang jadi ironman disini , walaupun dia uke , dia tetep berani melawan ke evilan Kyu …**

**nnaglow: iyah , salah ketik … mianhae:D , Kyu bukan beruang kutub atau anjing , melainkan raja iblis .. hihihihihhi**

**KittYoongFisHae**** : sudah lanjuut, gomawo …**

**Cutefish: ntr dipikirkan hmh … thks :D**

**Wenin97: kkk~ , ngekek aja kali chingu, mumpung gratis … kkk~**

**Rinchaaan: Kibar bendera Kyuhae , nih sudah lanjuuttt …**

**Shetea: yah, tdpp kan saeng , sekali-sekali … toh hae tidak keberatan , betul tidak my fishy ? Hae: #mengangguk , ne itu benar , me :P**

**Augesteca: thks, nih sudah lanjutt , gomawoyo **

**Yulika : hmh, M-preg ? ntr eoh …. :D**

**KimDongSu: yeah, author suka lagu itu , hmh, kyuhae emg menarik ..**

**Princelee86: yeah~, kemungkinan besar , ff selanjutnya akan memakai pairng Kyuhae … mungkin ..**

**Ermagyu: gomawoyo …**

**Evilgamefishy: aku rasa kita sama-sama gila hm ? senyum" gaje … kkk~, nado saranghaeyo …. #kecup-kecupkyuhae , lho ?**

**Amandhharu0552: mianhaeyo, author salah tulis … :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata Author mengucapkan terimakasih … :D :D, ppaaaii pppaaaiii di chap selanjutnya …..**


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : I Think ? ( 3/ ?)

Main Cast:

Lee Donghae

Cho Kyuhyun

Sub Cast :

Kim Heechul as Kyu's Eomma

Tan Hangeng as Kyu's Appa

Main Pair: KyuHae

Genre : Romance, yaoi, boy x boy

Rated: M (jaga-jaga boo, kalau author khilaf )

Sumarry :Lee Donghae , namja manis yang pemberani dalam menghadapi kenakalan dan kekejaman Kyuhyun ! Bagaimana akhirnya ? Sebuah jalan dan cerita yang merubah kisah hidupnya dan juga kisah cintanya .

.

.

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Sebelumnya ,_

_Kyuhyun mengusap-usap punggung Donghae, seakan memberi kehangatan untuk tubuh Donghae , "Apa masih dingin hm?", Donghae mengangguk membenarkan . Rasa dingin yang ia rasakan bertambah dua kali lipat seiringan dengan hujan yang turun dengan begitu derasnya ._

_"Ne , dingin , dingin ", ujar Donghae dengan nada yang bergetar . Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya , lalu melepas jaketnya . Ia kenakan ke tubuh Donghae, kemudian membawa Donghae kembali kedalam pelukannya ._

_"Apa masih terasa dingin ?", Donghae menggeleng , "Ani, sudah hangat , gomawo", ujar Donghae yang membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum . Eh ? Kyuhyun tersenyum ? Ya , lihatlah betapa manis senyumnya . Sayangnya Donghae tak bisa melihat senyum itu . Karena sekarang ia memilih menutup matanya dan semakin mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun ._

_"Aku takuutt", ujar Donghae saat mendengar suara petir yang begitu menggelegar . Kyuhyun dengan cepat mengusap punggung dan rambut Donghae yang basah . Mencoba menenangkan ._

_"Tenang, aku disini , tak usah takut", Kyuhyun merasakan jantungnya berdebar begitu kuatnya . Mungkin karena hawa dingin atau mungkin karena hal lain ?_

_Tentu , Kyuhyun dapat menyadarinya . Dia mulai menyadarinya , bahwa ada hal lain yang mengusik hatinya ?_

_Namun sayangnya ia belum bisa mengerti apa yang mulai disadarinya .._

Lee Suhae ::::::::

Suasana pekat kini makin terasa . Kala rintikan yang cukup deras masih tak bosannya menyentuh permukaan bumi . Udara semakin menusuk hingga ke urat saraf , mencekam dan menakutkan . Tak ada suara apapun yang terlontar dari mulut dua orang namja yang masih berpelukkan . Menyatukan tubuh mereka satu sama lain , mencoba memberi kehangatan pada tubuh basah mereka .

Kyuhyun terus saja memeluk tubuh Donghae yang masih bergetar , mungkin karena udara dingin yang masuk menyentuh kulitnya . Mengingat kalau baju seragam Donghae basah . Kyuhyun mengusap punggung Donghae , "Apa masih dingin ?", Donghae mengangguk menjawabnya . Bibirnya terasa susah untuk mengatakan beberapa patah kata .

Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukannya , membuat Donghae menatapnya heran , "M-mau apa ?",tanya Donghae dengan raut panic saat Kyuhyun mencoba melepaskan jaket miliknya , lalu berusaha membuka kancing seragam Donghae . Donghae menghentikan jari-jemari Kyuhyun yang terus saja membuka kancing baju miliknya , "Apa yang kau lakukan ?",tanya Donghae sekali lagi dengan raut ketakutan . Namun Kyuhyun diam , hingga akhirnya tubuh Donghae dalam sekejap mata sudah polos .

Donghae seakan susah untuk menghentikan pergerakan tangan Kyuhyun yang begitu cepat membuka kancing bajunya . Untuk sekedar digerakkan saja , tangannya begitu berat .

Kyuhyun terpesona akan keindahan tubuh mulus Donghae dalam temaramnya malam . Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya , menyadari kebodohan otaknya saat berpikiran yang ' iya-iya ' .

Donghae terkejut saat Kyuhyun kembali memakaikan jaket miliknya ditubuh Donghae , lalu menarik Donghae ke dalam pelukannya , "Tenanglah , aku tak akan berbuat macam-macam ", ujarnya yang membuat Donghae tersenyum . Donghae merasakan Kyuhyun memeluknya dengan cukup erat . Sangat erat malah . Lebih erat daripada sebelumnya . Hingga Donghae merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang tercipta diantara dinginnya malam . Hatinya pun terasa terselimuti , tenang dan damai .

Kyuhyun berpikir , jika Donghae memakai seragam basah dan ditutup oleh jaket miliknya itu akan percuma . Hingga ia berinisiatif untuk melepaskan seragam Donghae .

Kyuhyun tersenyum , entah untuk berapa kali ia tersenyum hari ini . Ia mengusap lembut punggung dan rambut Donghae yang setengah mengering , ia melirik sekilas ke jam tangan Rolex-nya , "Jam 7", gumamnya pelan , namun membuat Donghae bergumam dan seperti dengungan – apa ?- sebagai balasannya karna memang ia tak mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun .

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya tanpa menghentikan pergerakan tangannya pada tubuh Donghae , "Sudah malam ", jawab gumaman Donghae, seakan mengerti apa yang dipertanyakan Donghae . Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya yang sudah bewarna biru itu , "Kau tak lihat kalau hari sudah gelap ", sangkal Donghae yang membuahkan tawa dari Kyuhyun .

Donghae terdiam sejenak . Kyuhyun tertawa ?

Donghae merenggangkan pelukannya , lalu memiringkan kepalanya . Ia tangkupkan kedua pipi Kyuhyun , "Kau sakit Kyu ?", tanya Donghae sambil menyentuh kening Kyuhyun . Namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun menepisnya , "Aku tak apa , sudah cepat sini ", Kyuhyun kembali memeluk tubuh Donghae . Donghae merasa senang sekali, hatinya serasa ingin melompat . Ingin rasanya berteriak , namun tak sanggup . Mengingat tak ada lagi tenaga yang tersisa .

Donghae heran dan kaget tentunya saat dirinya mendengar tawa Kyuhyun yang menarik hatinya yang seakan ingin ikut tertawa . Hingga ia berpikir kalau Kyuhyun sakit . Sangat berbeda , pikirnya .

Donghae memejamkan matanya , kepalanya terasa berat dan berputar . Ia semakin dalam memejamkan matanya . Hingga , tak ada yang dapat ia ingat melain sentuhan tangan Kyuhyun yang mengusap lembut punggungnya juga kedua sisi tangannya .

Kyuhyun merasakan sapuan nafas yang begitu panas mengenai perpotongan lehernya . Hingga membuatnya bergidik .

"Donghae-ah ?",panggil Kyuhyun saat ia benar-benar merasa ada yang tidak beres . Apalagi deru nafas Donghae yang tersengal-sengal mengenai perpotongan lehernya .

Ia pun merenggangkan pelukannya . Tubuh Donghaepun hampir jatuh kebelakang , namun dengan gerakan cepat Kyuhyun menahan kepala Donghae dengan lengan kanannya . Bisa ia lihat Donghae tengah tertidur , atau mungkin pingsan ?

Kyuhyun menyentuh wajah Donghae , "Ya Tuhan , panas sekali ", gumamnya pelan , ia pun menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Donghae , "Donghae-ah, Donghae-ah ",panggil Kyuhyun berulang-ulang . Ia panic saat memandang wajah Donghae yang sudah putih semakin putih , seperti mayat hidup . Pucat sekali . Kyuhyun pun bingung harus berbuat apa ? Raut wajahnya benar-benar menggambarkan kekhawatiran yang sangat mendalam . Takut jika seseorang yang ada didalam pelukannya ini kenapa-kenapa .

Kyuhyunpun merogoh saku celanya , ia menepuk pelan dahinya , "Bodoh ! ", umpatnya kesal . Menyumpahi dirinya sendiri yang begitu teledor meninggalkan ponsel didalam mobilnya .

Kyuhyun semakin memperat pelukannya , "Tunggu sebentar Donghae-ah, bersabarlah ", ucapnya dengan nada pilunya . Bisa dibayangkan jika seseorang yang kita cintai tergolek lemah dalam dekapan hangat kita ? Cintai ? Ahh~ , entahlah . Namun perasaan Kyuhyun sedang seperti itu . Takut, gelisah dan khawatir . Bagaimana kalau Donghae kenapa-kenapa .

Kyuhyun memandang hujan yang seakan tak mau berhenti , "Siiall", umpatnya kesal . Ia tak mungkin menerobos guyuran hujan yang semakin deras dan jangan lupakan angin yang bertiup cukup kencang juga sambaran petir yang meramaikan suasana menegangkan ini .

Kyuhyun merasakan baju seragamnya diremas begitu kuat , iapun menundukkan wajahnya , " Sabar eoh ", pintanya kepada Donghae yang memejamkan matanya namun semakin kuat meremas baju seragam Kyuhyun , "D-dingin , d-dingiiin Kyuu", ucapnya Donghae lirih dan bergetar . Kyuhyun sedikit bahagia saat mendengar panggilan ' manis ' Donghae untuknya . Sedikit ? Tentu, bukankah ada hal lain yang lebih penting , misalnya saat ini . Bukankah Donghae kedinginan ?

Kyuhyun semakin mendekap erat tubuh seseorang yang lebih kecil darinya . Sehingga ia lebih leluasa memenjarakan tubuh Donghae kedalam dekapannya . Donghae tersenyum , dan semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya kedada bidang Kyuhyun .

Kyuhyunpun merasakan hawa panas menjalar ke dalam dadanya . Ia pun menyentuh kening Donghae , "Demam tinggi , bagaimana ini ?",panic Kyuhyun yang sempat mereda kini timbul lagi . Panas Donghae semakin tinggi . Dan ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa ?

"Hikkss Kyyuu, d-dingiin , d-dingiinn , hhikkss"

Kyuhyun terus saja mendekap tubuh Donghae yang tengah terselimuti aura panas yang luar biasa . Namun masih saja ia berkata dingin . Sepertinya , demam Donghae semakin parah .

Dapat ia lihat , buliran air mata yang bergulir membasahi pipi mulus Donghae . Kyuhyun mengecup kening Donghae cukup lama .. Tak tahu apa dan siapa atau karena apa ia melakukan hal itu . Tapi, saat ia melakukan hal itu , saat bibirnya menyentuh kulit kening Donghae . Jantungnya berhenti berdetak . Mungkinkah ?

Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuh Donghae pada tembok yang terbuat dari bamboo yang tak jauh dari jangkauannya . Iapun segera melepaskan baju seragam yang melekat ditubuhnya , hingga kini tubuhnya yang putih terekspos dengan jelas . Jangan lupakan letak abs yang begitu pas mengisi setiap otot dada dan perutnya .

Iapun kembali membawa tubuh Donghae kedalam dekapannya . Ia pun berdiri , kembali ia kecup kening Donghae , "Bertahanlah , sebentar lagi kita akan pulang ", Donghae tak bisa menjawab . Tubuhnya benar-benar beku. Namun didalam hatinya , ia tengah tersenyum dengan sumringah . Ditengah hujan yang semakin memperburuk keadaanya , Kyuhyun peduli dan mengecup keningnya yang bukan siapa-siapanya !

Kyuhyun menerobos guyuran hujan yang semakin marah . Deras . Deras . Diapun dengan sengaja membiarkan tubuhnya bagian atasnya yang tak terbalut apapun terbasahi oleh hujan yang tak henti-hentinya .

Kyuhyun terus berlari , sesekali membenarkan letak seragamnya yang menutupi wajah Donghae yang bersembunyi didadanya . Kyuhyunpun dengan ikhlas membiarkan tubuhnya kedinginan . Tubuhnyapun bergetar kuat , menahan dinginnya angin dan juga hujan . Tak ada yang dipikirkannya saat ini . Dia tidak peduli sakit atau apa . Asalkan satu , Donghae mendapatkan kehangatan dan segera mendapatkan pengobatan !

Donghaepun merasakan air yang meresap dari seragam Kyuhyun dan menjatuhi wajahnya yang sangat pucat itu . Ia semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Kyuhyun . Dapat Donghae rasakan , tubuh Kyuhyun mengigil karena kedinginan . Donghae berusaha membuka matanya , namun sungguh . Terlalu berat . Hingga ia hanya bisa mengucapkan terimakasih melalui air matanya .

'_Gomawoyo Kyu '_

Kyuhyun begitu peduli dengannya . Asal tahu saja , Kyuhyun tak begitu menyukai dengan namanya hujan . Pernah suatu ketika , ia mengusir hampir seluruh maid hanya karena salah satu maid salah memberikannya minuman . Hanya itu . dan Kyuhyun menyuruh mereka bersimpuh dibawah tetesa air hujan yang cukup lebat pada malam hari . Sedikitpun Kyuhyun tak kasihan , malahan dia tertawa melihat kesengsaraan para pelayannya . Namun kali ini berbeda bukan ? Kyuhyun seperti seorang pahlawan atau mungkin seorang kekasih yang tengah mencoba menyelamatkan kekasihnya yang terluka .

**...**

Cukup jauh Kyuhyun berlari . Hingga kini dia sudah berada didalam mobilnya . Ia pun membaringkan tubuh Donghae yang lemas dijok belakang . Ia pun kembali membuka jaket yang melekat ditubuh Donghae , lalu mengganti dengan jaket milik Donghae yang ia temukan dijok belakang .

Kyuhyun iba melihat Donghae dengan bibir yang bergetar lalu air mata yang keluar dari mata yang terpejam . Kenapa hatinya sedih melihat Donghae seperti itu ?

Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Donghae , hingga ia merasakan panas menyentuh telapak tangannya . Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Donghae , "Bersabarlah ", ucapanya saat kecupan dikening Donghae terlepas .

Ia pun berlari ke kusri kemudi , lalu menyalakan mesin dan menjauh dari tempat itu .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hangeng – Appa Kyuhyun dan Heechul- Eomma Kyuhyun sedang berdiri didepan pintu rumah mereka yang terbilang sangat besar itu . Didampingi beberapa pelayan juga pengawal . Setelah mendapat telepon dari Kyuhyun , segera mereka menghubungi Dokter pribadi keluarga Cho . Hujan pun tinggal tetesannya saja .

Hangeng mengusap punggung Heechul , "Tenanglah Chuliie , mereka pasti sudah dekat ", Hangeng mencoba menenangkan Heechul yang terlihat gelisah .

Heechul mengangguk , "Ne Yeobo, namun aku sungguh khawatir dengan keadaan anak manis itu ", Hangeng tersenyum mendengarnya . Dia tahu, kalau istrinya itu terlanjur menyayangi Donghae . Saat pertama kalinya melihat wajah Donghae , ada sebuah isyarat untuk membawa anak itu kedalam kehidupan mereka . Mungkin ada sebuah keajaiban yang terjadi ?

Tak selang lama , muncullah mobil dengan kecepatan yang maksimal . Semua pengawal dan pelayan datang menghampiri mobl milik Kyuhyun begitu juga dengan Hangeng dan Heechul .

"Jangan sentuh !", teriak Kyuhyun menggema diantara malam saat melihat seorang pelayan berusaha mengangkat tubuh Donghae . Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh maid itu hingga terjatuh ke tanah . Semua orang yang ada disitu termasuk kedua orangtuanya hanya bisa diam dan mencoba memahami apa maksud dari perilaku Kyuhyun .

Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Donghae yang sudah tak berdaya , kemudian mendekapnya dengan sangat erat . Ia berdiri , "Jangan ada yang berani menyetuhnya kecuali aku ", ucapnya lalu berlari masuk kedalam rumah istanannya .

Hangeng menggaruk kepalanya , "Dia kenapa Chuliie-ah ?",tanya Hangeng , Heechul memutar bola matanya malas , "Dia jatuh cinta pabbo !", jawab Heechul kesal karena pertanyaan polos atau bodoh dari sang suami tercinta . Tak lupa ia mendaratkan satu tepukan ringan dikepala Hangeng .

Hangeng hanya tersenyum yang memperlihatkan giginya yang rapi , lalu berlari mengejar Heechul . Diikuti oleh semua maid dan pelayan yang ada disitu .

…

Dokter yang bemarga Choi itu sedikit risih atas tatapan – mematikan – yang ia terima dari seseorang yang berdiri disampingnya . Hingga ia harus berapa kali menundukkan wajahnya dalam , mencoba menghindari tatapan yang seakan merenggut nyawanya .

Hangeng dan Heechul tersenyum , kala melihat anaknya yang begitu posesiv . Kyuhyun tak suka saat melihat Dokter Choi itu menyentuh kulit Donghae , yang jelas-jelas tak berstatus apapun dengannya . Namun anggapannya – lebih dari itu - .

Hangeng mendekati putranya , "Sudahlah Kyuhyun, biarkan Dokter itu memeriksa keadaan Donghae ", Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya pada Hangeng yang sudah berdiri disampingnya .

Kyuhyun mengangguk , membuat Dokter Choi itu tersenyum . Setidaknya pekerjaanya akan cepat selesai . Namun belum sempat Dokter itu menyentuh tangan Donghae , Kyuhyun berteriak , "KYAAA, JANGAN SENTUH DIA AKU BILANG !", Kyuhyun menyeret tubuh Dokter Choi hingga berdiri . Kyuhyun menatap tajam mata Dokter itu . Sungguh , Dokter Choi berkeringat dingin . Sebelumya ia tak pernah tahu sifat Kyuhyun seperti apa . Karena memang saat dirinya bertemu dengan Hangeng atau Heechul , Kyuhyun tak pernah mau ikut campur . Karena baginya , itu bukan urusannya . Sekalipun salah satu dari kedua orangtuanya itu sakit .

Hangeng dan Heechul berusaha melepas genggaman tangan Kyuhyun pada jas Dokter Choi yang begitu kuat , "Ayolah Kyuhyun , bagaimana Dokter bisa memeriksa keadaan Donghae jika tak menyentuhnya ?", Heechul mencoba memberi pengertian pada anaknya yang keras kepala itu .

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Eommamu , lepaskanlah , kau mau melihat Donghae semakin parah ", seketika ucapan Hangeng membuat tangannya yang mencengkeram kuat jas Dokter Choi secara perlahan terlepas .

Kyuhyun menghela nafas beratnya , "Ku beri waktu kau 5 menit untuk meyentuh tubuhnya ", Kyuhyunpun berjalan meninggalkan ketiga namja itu dalam keheningan .

Hangeng dan Heechul membungkukkan tubuh mereka , "Maafkan anak kami , maafkan ", ucap keduanya serempak . Dokter Choi jadi tidak enak , sehingga menghentikan aksi suami istri , "Tidak apa Tn dan Ny Cho , tak apa, itu sangat wajar , sudahlah ", Hangeng dan Heechul tersenyum kecil mendengarnya .

…

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat wajah Donghae yang terlelap begitu damainya . Setelah berganti pakaian dan mandi , ia kembali ke kamar Donghae . Iapun dengan tidak hormatnya , menyuruh Eommanya jangan lama-lama memandangi tubuh Donghae saat ingin menggantikan baju untuk si manis Donghae .

Donghae naik ke tempat tidur Donghae , lalu mendudukan dirinya disamping tubuh Donghae . Ia mengusap kening Donghae dengan lembut , seakan mengisyaratkan kekhawatiran dalam hidupnya . Entah kenapa perasaan Kyuhyun seperti ada yang berbeda . Tentu ada ? Dan rasanya , ia mulai menyadarinya .

Ia melirik ke samping kanannya , melihat sebuah boneka kusam yang menarik perhatiannya . Ia tersenyum kecil melihatnya , "Kau miskin eoh , hingga tak mampu membelinya ?", Kyuhyun tertawa kecil dibuatnya . Iapun turun dari ranjang dan berjalan keluar kamar .

Masih sempatnya kau menghina ?

…

Kyuhyun berjalan menuruni anak tangga , "Mana Appa dan Eomma ?",tanya Kyuhyun sedikit ketus kepada Suhae – salah satu pelayan yang tengah membersihkan meja . Suhae menunduk , "Saya tidak melihatnya Tuan Muda Cho ", jawab Suhae dengan hormat .

Kyuhyun menyodorkan boneka nemo ke hadapan Suhae , "Huh ? Ini apa tuan muda ?", Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya , "Aku tak tahu , tolong carikan boneka seperti ini ", perintah Kyuhyun yang dianggukan oleh Suhae .

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?", tanya Kyuhyun kasar saat Suhae mencoba menyentuh boneka nemo lusuh itu . Suhae mendongakkan wajahnya , hingga kini nampaklah dengan jelas wajah tampan sang majikan . Putih , bersinar dan mempesona .

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal melihatnya , "Cepat sana carikan !", Ujar Kyuhyun lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menaiki anak tangga . Suhae menggaruk kepalanya , "Sejak kapan Tuan Muda Cho menyukai boneka , setahuku hidupnya hanya untuk psp ", Suhae bermonolog ria sambil berjalan kea rah dapur .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae menggeliat dalam tidurnya , ia juga merasakan panas ditubuhnya . Sesak dan sesak . Ia berusaha membuka matanya , namun terasa berat . Dan jangan lupakan pusing dikepalanya , menambah kemalasan dirinya untuk bangun .

Dengan susah payah ia mencoba membuka matanya . Kini ia mencoba melihat keadaan disekitar menggunakan setengah matanya yang terbuka .

Donghae memengangi kepalanya , "Aku dikamarku ", ucapnya atau pernyataan dirinya yang sebelumnya sempat terpikirkan – dimana dirinya saat ini - . Mengingat kemarin ia berada di pondok bamboo bersama Kyuhyun .

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil mengingat nama Kyuhyun . Seseorang yang begitu hangatnya mendekap tubuhnya . Mencium keningnya , berusaha menolong dirinya saat dirinya demam .Rela berhujan-hujan hanya untuk dirinya .

"Aku rasa , aku "

"Apa ?"

Donghae menolehkan wajahnya , saat dia mendengar suara-nya masuk ke dalam gendang telinganya . Donghae memirinkan kepalanya , "Apa yang kau bawa ?",tanyanya pelan mengingat keadaanya yang belum stabil . Kyuhyun hanya diam menjawab pertanyaan Donghae .

Ia menarik kursi , lalu duduk disamping ranjang Donghae , "Mianhae ", ucap Kyuhyun sedikit pelan . Donghae tersenyum tipis mendengarnya , "Aku tak mendengar", goda Donghae yang membuat Kyuhyun ingin sekali mencekik leher Donghae saat ini juga . Ini adalah kali pertama didalam hidupnya , ia mengatakan kata – MAAF

Kyuhyun menaruh boneka nemo yang berukuran cukup besar disamping kepala Donghae , membuat Donghae keheranan .

"Apa maksudmu ? boneka ini ?",tanya Donghaesambil menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda . Tatapan cinta mungkinkah ?

Kyuhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya , "Hmh itu , sebagai tanda permintaan maaf ku , karna aku kau jadi seperti ini ", Donghae tersenyum lebar mendengarnya . Ia pun meraih jari-jemari Kyuhyun , lalu menggenggamnya sangat kuat .

Donghae tersenyum jahil , "Tapi aku tak mendengar kata maafmu ", lagi-lagi Donghae menggoda Kyuhyun yang tengah dirundung kegugupan akibat sentuhan Donghae yang mengenai kulitnya . Panas dan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya hingga ke ubun-ubunya .

'_Kenapa akhir-akhir in aku sering gugup yah ?',_tanyanya dalam hati . Apa itu karena Donghae ?

Kyuhyun mengangguk pasrah , "Mianhae , mianhaeyo ", Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit lebih keras , dan Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya .

Donghae berusaha duduk , dan betapa terkejutnya dirinya saat melihat hampir keseluruh ruangan pribadi miliknya ( Maksudnya milik Heechul Eomma) , boneka nemo dan serba pernak-pernik nemo bertebaran didinding juga dilangit-langit kamarnya .

Donghae dengan mulut yang menganga , ia mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang . Mensugestikan dirinya kalau apa yang ia lihat bukanla mimpi dipagi hari . Kyuhyun yang melihat itu tersenyum . Usahanya berhasil untuk membahagiakan Donghae . Eh ? Membahagiakan ? Atas motif apa ?

Donghae menolehkan wajahnya kea rah Kyuhyun yang masih setia mempertahankan senyuman manisnya , "K-kau yang melakukan ini semua ?", tanya Donghae takjub . Karena memang seumur hidupnya ia hanya memiliki satu boneka nemo yang sudah sangat lusuh . Padahal , dia sangat menyukai ikan badut tersebut . Btw- , kemana boneka lusuh itu ? Sudahlah , toh Donghae tak mengingatnya . Lagipula, puluhan boneka nemo dengan berbagai macam ukuran dan juga mahal tersedia didalam kamarnya , jadi buat apa ia mengingat boneka yang usianya hampir setara dengannya itu .

Kyuhyun mengangguk , "Tak usah berterima kasih , santai saja ", ujarnya yakin mengabaikan pertanyaan Donghae sebelumnya .

Donghae menaikan satu alisnya , "Aku tak ingin berterimakasih tuh ", cibir Donghae sambil memajukan bibirnya hingga beberapaa centi kedepan .

"Ye ?"

Donghae tertawa melihat wajah bingung Kyuhyun , ia pun memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat . Untung saja Kyuhyun sudah mengantisipasi sebelumnya , jika tidak akibat perlakuan Donghae yang begitu mengejutkan dirinya bisa jungkir balik kebelakang .

Donghae semakin memperat pelukannya , "Gomawoyo untuk semuanya , untuk tadi malam dan untuk sekarang , jeongmal gomawoyo Kyu ", Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya . Kyu ? Kyu ? Panggilan yang teramat ia suka .

Ia usap punggung Donghae , "Tentu , kau kan kekasihku ", ujarnya . Tunggu ? Kekasih ?

Donghae melepas pelukannya , menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajamnya . Mencoba meminta jawaban dari pernyataan Kyuhyun sebelumnya yang mengatakan kalau Donghae adalah kekasihnya . Kekasih seorang Cho Kyuhyun ?

"Apa ?",tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajahnya yang terlihat bingung dengan tatapan Donghae yang menyiratkan sebuah tanda tanya besar .

Donghae menunjukkan dirinya , "Ak-ku kekasihmu kau bilang ?", tanya Donghae tak percaya . Kyuhyun mengangguk . Donghae tertawa garing , "Kapan kau menyatakan cinta kepadaku ?",tanyana lagi .

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak . Benar juga , Kyuhyun tak ada mengungkapkan isi hatinya yang sebenarnya pada Donghae . Walau awalnya kata benci yang terlontar , kata tak suka , namun pada akhirnya ..

Kyuhyun tersenyum , ia menarik kedua tangan Donghae dan dibawa kedepa dadanya , "Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku ?", Donghae membulatkan matanya lucu , "M-mwoo ?", Kyuhyun tersenyum sangat lebar .

"Ku anggap itu jawaban iya Lee Donghae "

"K-kau gil", Omongan Donghae terputus kala Kyuhyun membungkam bibirnya dengan bibir tebal nan sexy milik Kyuhyun . Donghae semakin membulatkan matanya tak percaya apa yang kini dilakukannya bersama – Kyuhyun – evil jelek yang menarik perasaannya .

Donghae mendorong pelan dada Kyuhyun , menyebabkan kecupan itu terlepas , "Kau gila !", ucap Donghae kesal , karena Kyuhyun bertindak atas kemauannya sendiri .

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya , "Yah , aku gila karena kau ", belum sempat Donghae membuka mulutnya untuk menyumpahi Kyuhyun atas perlakuan yang tiba-tiba dan hampir membuatnya jantungnya melompat . Kembali Kyuhyun mengunci bibir Donghae dengan bibirnya . Kyuhyunpun sedikit melumat bibir Donghae yang akhirnya membuat Donghae melenguh nikmat .

Kyuhyun menyeringai disela-sela lumatannya itu , ia pun mengigit bibir bawah Donghae untuk meminta aksek kedalam . Donghae hanya bisa memejamkan matanya , mencoba meresapi apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini .

…

Untuk kesekian kalinya , dua orang ' penguntit ' tengah menyaksikan adegan tak senonoh yang dilakukan oleh putra mereka dari balik jendela kamar Donghae .

Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya , "Aigoo mereka so sweet sekali Yeobo ", ujar Heechul , "Juga sangat serasi ", timpal Hangeng .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae menyandarkan punggungnya pada sisi ranjang , sekilas melirik jam yang tergantung indah didinding kamarna . Jam baru berbentuk ikan nemo juga wallpaper bergambar sama . Ahh~ , seperti berada dikamar anak-anak eoh !

Donghae memandang Kyuhyun yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya , "Kau tak sekolah Kyu ?",tanya Donghae heran saat jam menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi .

Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas kening Donghae , "Mana bisa aku sekolah jika kau sakit seperti ini ", jawab Kyuhyun yang membuat bibir Donghae maju .

Dengan mata berair Donghae berbicara , "Apa aku beban untukmu , kalau begitu putuskan saja aku ", Kyuhyun membalakan matanya saat mendengar penuturan dari Donghae . Ia mengangkat tubuh Donghae , membawanya turun dari ranjang .

"Kau bukan beban untukku , aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan seperti ini , itu akan membuatku semakin khawatir ", Donghae mengangguk menjawabnya , "Dan jangan pernah mengatakan kata putus , arra !", ucap Kyuhyun sedikit memakasa membuat Donghae memukul pelan kening Kyuhyun .

Kyuhyun mendelik dibuatnya , namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum kala Donghae mengecup cepat bibirnya .

…

Kyuhyun mendudukan tubuh Donghae dikursi meja makan . Membuat semua pelayan tertegun melihatnya , apalagi saat Kyuhyun tanpa tahu malu mencium bibir Donghae yang ranum itu . Donghae menundukkan wajahnya malu , akibat ulah Kyuhyun yang tak tahu tempat .

"Silahkan dimakan Tn. Lee ", ujar salah satu pelayan . Donghaepun tersenyum , "Gomawoyo ", balasnya menimbulkan senyum dari pelayabn itu . Kyuhyun yang melihat itu jadi tak suka , ia pun mengambil semangkok sop itu dan menyuruh pelayan yang lain membuangnya .

Donghae memiringkan kepalanya , "Kenapa Kyu ?",tanya Donghae heran , Kyuhyun tak menjawab . Ia pun berbalik dan mengambil celemek yang tergantung di dinding . Lalu ia berjalan menghampiri Donghae , sedikit menundukkan wajahnya , "Aku akan memasakan sop untukmu , dari olahan tanganku ", ujar Kyuhyun yang membuat Donghae tertawa kecil .

Kyuhyun mengecup kening Donghae , "Jangan senyum kepada orang lain saat ada aku , kau membuatku sakit ",ujar Kyuhyun saat kecupan itu terlepas .

Donghae tertawa , "Kau cemburu eoh ?", Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya , "Terlalu mengumbar ", jawabnya yang membuat Donghae memajukan bibirnya .

"Dasar evil jelek ", ucap Donghae lantang .

Kyuhyun tak memperdulikannya , ia segera mengambil bahan-bahan dari kulkas . Tak lupa ia menyuruh para pelayan agar menjauh dan meninggalkan dirinya berdua saja dengan Donghae .

…

"Apa yang kau lihat Chuliie ?"

"Stttt"

"Apa ?"

"Lihat , anak kita memasak "

"Jeongmal ?"

Hangengpun ikut mengintip dari balik tembok , mereka tertawa saat Donghae berusaha untuk merusuh pekerjaan Kyuhyun .

"Perfect !", ujar keduanya .

**...**

Kyuhyun melirik Donghae yang berdiri disebelahnya , "Duduk saja Hae", Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya , "Apa aku tak boleh membantu kekasihku memasak ", ujar Donghae .

Kyuhyun tertawa lalu , membalikkan tubuhnya .Tak lupa ia membalikkan tubuh Donghae sehingga mereka menjadi hadap-hadapan , Kyuhyun menaruh satu jari telunjuknya pada kening Donghae , "Kau sedang sakit anak miskin , cepat duduk sana ",, ujar Kyuhyun sambil mendorong kening Donghae . Donghae mendengus sebal mendengarnya , "Iya evil jelek ", Donghae menjulurkan lidahnya lalu berjalan menunju kursi yang sebelumnya ia duduki . Tak lupa ia menginjak kaki Kyuhyun , membuat Kyuhyun mengeram kesal .

Donghae tersenyum sangat manis saat Kyuhyun melemparkan – deathglare - ke arhnya , "Jangan marah , aku sedang sakiitt ", ujar Donghae manja . Kyuhyun tertawa mendengarnya .

"Kau memang benar-benar", hanya itu saja yang bisa Kyuhyun katakan . Selebihnya ia simpan sendiri dialam hatinya .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Bagaimana ini ?**

**Apa mau Fin aja ? Atau mau diteruskan ? Kalau diteruskan akan ada konflik ? Masalah chapter tergantung cerita tersebut … ^^**

**Ugghh, so sweet sekali mereka ^^ , pengen dunk dipeluk Kyu waktu hujan-hujan#dirajamHae , V ,**

**Please review , follow , n fave eoh :D**

**Buat para readers yang telah menyempatkan waktu membaca ini , saya mengucapkan ' gamsahamnida ' …**

**Mianhae , gk bisa balas satu" review'an kalian … mianhae , mianhae …**

**Irinda-nurafridawati ~ mimi elfishy ~ findaa ~ dewi ~ arumfishy ~ BornFreeHae ~**

**Kim Haemi ~ Anonymouss ~ Guest ~ Casanova indah ~ rae ~ Guest ~ Elfishy ~ lee minji elf ~ nnaglow ~ dew'yellow ~ Lullu20 ~ KittYoongFisHae ~ CutFish ~ NaHaZa ~ Song Je Yoo ~ evilfish1503 ~ evilgamefishy ~ ermagyu ~ Augesteca ~ Yulika19343382 ~ shetea-vhateamach ~ **

**Terimakasih untuk kalian semuanya dan juga untuk kalian para ' silent readers ' … -_-**

**Saranghaeyo :* #tebarciuman **


	4. Chapter 4 : Jealous Seq I Think ?

Tittle : Jealous [ Seq – I Think ]

Main Cast:

Lee Donghae

Cho Kyuhyun

Sub Cast :

Kim Heechul as Kyu's Eomma

Tan Hangeng as Kyu's Appa

Main Pair: KyuHae

Genre : Romance, yaoi, boy x boy

Rated: M (jaga-jaga boo, kalau author khilaf )

Sumarry :Lee Donghae , namja manis yang pemberani dalam menghadapi kenakalan dan kekejaman Kyuhyun ! Bagaimana akhirnya ? Sebuah jalan dan cerita yang merubah kisah hidupnya dan juga kisah cintanya .

…

Pagi ini , seperti biasa . Kyuhyun dan Donghae pergi ke sekolah bersama . Sudah seminggu, Donghae bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Kyuhyun . Kini, mereka sedang berada didalam mobil Kyuhyun , tentunya . Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya menebar senyum manisnya , sambil melirik seseorang yang duduk disampingnya .

Donghae memajukan bibirnya , "Apa gigimu tak kering , mengumbar senyum seperti itu ?",tanya Donghae sedikit kesal , karena memang dari rumah Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya menutup mulutnya untuk tidak tersenyum . Tampan , pikir Donghae . Senyum yang begitu manis dan memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya . Tapi itu terlalu berlebihan .

Kyuhyun menggeleng tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya , "Untukmu , aku akan terus tersenyum ", jawabnya yang membuat Donghae mendengus kesal . Namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum .

"Hae", Donghae menolehkan wajanya , hingga kini ia bisa melihat wajah tampan kekasihnya , "Ada apa Kyu?",tanya Donghae lembut .

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil , oh , mungkin dia sudah lelah untuk tersenyum lebar . Kyuhyun menghentikan laju mobilnya , karena mereka sudah sampai di parkiran sekolah .

Kyuhyun mengusap lembut pipi Donghae , mencium bibir Donghae sekilas , "Saranghaeyo", Donghae menundukkan wajahnya . Menyembunyikan rona – rona merah di kedua pipinya . Dia malu jika Kyuhyun menciumnya . Padahal mereka sering melakukan itu , bahkan lebih . Tapi, tetap saja Donghae sedikit sungkan menerimanya .

Kyuhyun tersenyum , ia suka melihat Donghaenya seperti itu , "Seperti baru pertama kali saja ", cibir Kyuhyun , dan Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya , "Biar saja ", balasnya dan ia mulai membuka pintu mobil kalau saja tangan Kyuhyun tak menahannya .

Donghae tersenyum saat melihat Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya . Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya , lalu mengecup bibir Kyuhyun dengan sangat mesra . Kyuhyun menyeringai , dia tahan tengkuk Donghae dan memulai dengan lumatan-lumatan kecilnya .

Donghae memukul pelan dada Kyuhyun , "Kyu, ini disekolah , kau ingin kita ketahuan eoh !", omel Donghae yang hanya dibalas cengiran ala Kyuhyun .

"Dasar!", umpat Donghae kesal .

"Kau semakin manis bila kesal Hae", goda Kyuhyun , Donghae memukul pelan lengan Kyuhyun , "Gombal ", cibirnya . Walau jujur saja , di dalam hatinya ia sangat senang jika Kyuhyun memujinya . Hanya memujinya .

Kyuhyun menarik pinggang Donghae untuk bisa berjalan beriringan tanpa lupa memperlihatkan kemesraan mereka . Lagi dan lagi, Donghae hanya menundukkan wajahnya , menahan kegugupan yang melanda hatinya .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae tengah duduk dikantin sendirian , karena Kyuhyun sedang berada di perpustakaan . Katanya , ada yang harus di carinya .

"Boleh aku duduk disini ?",Donghae mendongakkan wajahnya , menatap seseorang namja tampan walau tak setampan Kyuhyun , tengah tersenyum manis ke arahnya . Yah, memperlihatkan gusi merahnya .

Donghae mengangguk , "Oh Hyukjae, silahkan saja ", Donghae tersenyum saat melihat Hyukjae , salah satu teman dikelasnya duduk berseberangan dengannya .

"Mana Kyuhyun ?",tanya Hyukjae tanpa melihat wajah Donghae , karena dirinya sibuk melihat isi menu , "Dia di perpustakaan ", jawab Donghae .

Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya , lalu menatap wajah Donghae dengan seksama . Baginya , wajah Donghae benar-benar manis . Tidak cantik , karena dia seorang namja . Namun , bagi Hyukjae , wajah Donghae mengalahkan kecantikan seorang yeoja .

Ia tersenyum , "Pantas saja Kyuhyun begitu mencintaimu ", Donghae menaikan satu alisnya , "Maksudmu apa ?",tanya Donghae seakan tak mengerti apa yang Hyukjae katakana .

Hyukjae menggeleng , "Tak apa , kau sudah pesan ?", tanya Hyukjae , Donghae mengangguk , "Iya ", jawabnya singkat .

Donghae tersenyum , saat ucapan Hyukjae melintas dipikirannya , _'Pantas saja Kyuhyun begitu mencintaimu ' ,_ Walau ia tak tahu , kenapa dan apa Kyuhyun jadi mencintainya .

…

Jam pelajaran sudah hampir selesai , namun Kyuhyun belum juga menampakkan hidungnya . Hal itu membuat hati Donghae menjadi gelisah , "Kemana dia ?", tanyanya pelan sambil melirik bangku disebelahnya , karena dia memang duduk satu meja dengan Kyuhyun .

Hingga akhirnya jam pelajaran usai . Kyuhyunpun belum kembali kekelasnya . Donghae dengan cepat memasukan bukunya ke dalam tas . Dia juga , membereskan tas punggung Kyuhyun dan membawanya bersama .

"Kau mau kemana ?",tanya Hyukjae saat melihat Donghae dengan terburu-burunya keluar kelas , "Aku mau mencari Kyu ", jawab Donghae . Terlihat raut khawatir dan takut dari wajah manis Donghae .

Hyukjae tersenyum , "Mau ku temani ?", Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya , "Gomawo atas tawarannya , tapi aku bisa sendiri ", jawab Donghae ramah .

Donghae membungkukkan tubuhnya , "Permisi Hyukjae", Donghae berlari menjauhi tubuh Hyukjae . Hyukjae tersenyum simpul , "Sangat manis ", gumamnya pelan .

…

Donghae terus saja belari , mencari Kyuhyun ke setiap sudut ruangan . Hingga akhirnya ia kelelahan , ia menyeka peluh di keningnya , "Apa mungkin dia masih disana ", Donghaepun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya , menuju ruang perpustakaan .

Donghae dengan langkah pasti berjalan menuju ruang perpustakaan . Hingga kini ia berada di depan pintu . Ia menghembuskan nafasnya , lantas ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk . Kenapa saat ini ia dirundung ketakutan . Ada apa dengan hatinya ?

Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya , "Dimana dia ?",Donghae terus melangkahkan kakinya . Hingga ia berhenti , mencoba mendengarkan sekali lagi suara yang sangat ia hapal masuk ke dalam gendang telinganya .

Donghae dengan langkah hati-hati , mencoba mengintip dari balik-balik buku yang tersusun rapi di rak .

'_Kyu '_

Mata Donghae memerah , ia memejamkan matanya . Berharap apa yang ia lihat hanyalah khayalannya saja . Kini ia membuka matanya , dengan sebulir air mata yang terjatuh dari sudut matanya .

Donghae menutup mulutnya , menahan tangisnya . Sakit , sungguh sakit . Orang yang sangat ia cintai , kini tengah berciuman mesra dengan seseorang . Tak tahu siapa namja itu . Tak tahu . Donghae tak bisa melihatnya . Karena Kyuhyun berdiri membelakanginya, menutupi tubuh namja itu yang berdiri didepan Kyuhyun .

Donghae langsung berlari , meninggalkan perpustakaan itu . Menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari para siswa yang memandangnya . Donghae tidak peduli . Dia ingin cepat-cepat pulang , dan menangis sepuasnya .

…

Kyuhyun memandang datar namja didepannya . Ia mengembalikkan buku ke tempat asalnya . Lalu ia duduk disamping namja itu .

"Apa matamu masih sakit ?",tanya Kyuhyun dengan cueknya karena memang matanya terfokus pada ponselnya . Namja itu mengangguk , "Oh , ne , gomawoyo Kyuhyun ", namja itu mengusap sekilas matanya , ya matanya kemasukan debu .

Lalu ia tersenyum dengan manisnya . Namun sayang , senyuman manis itu tak begitu menarik perhatian Kyuhyun .

Lihat saja Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan – manis juga senyum Donghaeku - .

Kyuhyun bangkit , "Aku pulang dulu , aku rasa dia sudah menungguku ", ucapnya , namja itu mengangguk , walau wajahnya terlihat sedih saat Kyuhyun memilih untuk segera pulang . Namun yang membuatnya kecewa adalah kata-kata Kyuhyun yang membuat hatinya tergores ,namja itu berpikir , _'Kyuhyun begitu mencintainya , sudahlah , lagipula namja itu pantas mendapatkan Kyuhyun , dia sangat manis'._

Namja itu tersenyum kecil , "Ya , hati-hati Kyuhyun , sekali lagi terimakasih sudah mau mengajariku ", namja itu berdiri , menatap punggung Kyuhyun , karena memang Kyuhyun membelakanginya . Tidak sopan~

"Titip salam untuk Donghae ya ", Kyuhyun mengangguk , "Ya ", balasnya singkat dan padat . Kyuhyunpun berjalan meninggalkan namja itu tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke belakang .

Namja yang mempunyai paras manis itu menekuk wajahnya , "Fiuuh , Lee Sungmin , Lee Sungmin , hapus dia dari otakmu , kau tak mungkin mendapatkannya , tersenyum saja dia tak mau denganmu ,apa lagi untuk menyukaimu , aarrgghh", namja itu – Lee Sungmin memukul-mukul pelan keningnya . Yah, dari dulu memang dirinya sudah sangat menyukai Kyuhyun . Namun sayang , Kyuhyun sama sekali tak pernah tertarik dengan dirinya atau namja lainnya , terlebih seorang yeoja .

Tapi kenapa ia tertarik dengan Lee Donghae ? Oh , entahlah . Cinta membutakan Kyuhyun , atau mungkin Donghae yang membuat buta cinta Kyuhyun ? Lupakan .

…

Donghae masuk ke dalam rumah dengan tergesa-gesa . Jangan lupakan tangisannya yang begitu pilu terdengar . Hal itu membuat para pelayan dan para pengawal menjadi panic . Yang membuat mereka bingung , kemana Kyuhyun ? si posesif itu ?

Heechul duduk santai , menikmati ketenangannya . Menikmati suara gemericik air dari samping kamarnya , yang bertepatan dengan kolam ikan . Yah , ia memilih ruang kamarnya berada di lantai bawah . Dengan begitu ia dengan mudah , mengintip aksi anaknya tanpa harus ketahuan .

"Masuk", titahnya saat mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk . Seorang maid masuk dengan raut wajah yang gusar . Heechul menatap maid itu dengan pandangan lurus , "Ada apa Suhae ?",tanya Heechul , Suhae menggaruk tengkuk lehernya , "Hm. Begini Nyonya Hee, itu , hm ", Suhae seakan susah untuk mengungkapkan apa yang baru saja ia lihat .

Heechul menatap tajam mata Suhae , membuat Suhae bergidik . Suhae merasakan aura jahat Heechul telah keluar . Suhae bisa melihat , tanduk tumbuh di sisi kepala Heechul .

Suhae menundukkan wajahnya , sebelumnya ia meneguk salivanya , entah kenapa tiba-tiba kerongkonganya kering .

"Tuan muda Donghae , hm , dia , dia menangis Nyonya ", Heechul membulatkan matanya , "MWWWOOOOO ?", Heechul berdiri lalu berlari keluar kamar . Meninggalkan Suhae yang tersungkur karena Heechul yang menabraknya . Mungkin , Heechul terlalu bersemangat dan mengabaikan Suhae yang tergeletak tak berdaya .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kyuhyun memperlaju kecepatan mobilnya . Pikirannya kacau . Ponsel Donghae tidak aktif . Dan pesan terakhir yang dia terima dari Donghaenya membuat dirinya semakin terpuruk dan bingung . Ada apa sebenarnya ?

**From : My Sunshine ( Hae )**

**Aku pikir , aku tidak pantas untukmu , aku sadar , aku hanyalah namja miskin yang terlalu berharap .. berharap kau akan serius mencintaiku , mustahil kan ?**

Kyuhyun menutup kasar pintu mobilnya . Wajahnya terlihat marah , sedih dan kecewa . Ia berlari menapaki anak tangga , hingga langkahnya terhenti .

Kyuhyun menatap Heechul yang berdiri didepan pintu kamar Donghae dengan air mata yang berlinang , diikuti oleh beberapa maid , dan ada juga Suhae terselip diantaranya . (Please abaikan )

Heechul menolehkan wajahnya , menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam . Ia berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang juga melangkahkan kakinya , "Kau", geram Heechul sambil menatap tajam mata Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan – ada apa - , hingga ,

PLAAKKKK

Kyuhyun memegangi pipinya , terasa panas dan sakit tentunya . Semua terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Heechul . Sungguh , ini adalah kali pertama Heechul menampar wajah Kyuhyun . Terlebih, Heechul tak pernah marah yang berlebihan dengan Kyuhyun . Kyuhyun memandang Heechul dengan tatapan dinginnya , "Kenapa kau menamparku ?",tanyanya tak terima dan tidak sopan , tentu saja . Ia tak tahu apa kesalahannya , dan dia sungguh tak tahu . Apa ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan Donghae ?

Heechul melemparkan tatapan mautnya , "Kau dari mana saja huh ? ", tanya Heechul yang tentu saja diabaikan oleh Kyuhyun .

Kyuhyun langsung membuka pintu kamar Donghae , mengabaikan teriakan Heechul yang menyuruhnya untuk diam . Bukan Kyuhyun jika harus mendengarkan perkataan Eommanya itu .

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya , mencari sosok yang sedari tadi membuat hati dan pikirannya kacau , "Hae, kau dimana , Hae ", Kyuhyun mencari Donghae ke sudut kamar Donghae . Tak ada . Tak ada Donghaenya .

Kyuhyun menatap satu-persatu para maid , "Kemana dia pergi ?",tanya Kyuhyun , tak ada yang berani menjawab pertanyaanya . Karena memang posisi mereka sangat tidak aman . Heechul berdecak kesal , "Buat apa kau mencarinya ? ", tanya Heechul , kini ia bersandar pada salah satu sisi pintu . Ia menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya , dengan tatapan tajam ia memandang Kyuhyun . Setetes air mata kembali jatuh , bergulir membasahi wajah cantiknya .

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya , "Maksudnya apa ?",kini wajah Kyuhyun semakin dirundung kekhawatiran . Sebenarnya ada apa ? Dan Heechul bertanya , buat apa dia mencari Donghae . Wajar bukan ? Donghae adalah kekasihnya .

Heechul menyuruh para maid untuk keluar , sesudahnya ia menghapus air matanya dengan sedikit kasar , " Kau tahu , Donghae datang diiringi dengan air matanya ?", Kyuhyun terdiam mendengarkannya .

'_Apa Donghae sakit ?' _, pikirnya . Kyuhyun memilih untuk menjadi pendengar yang baik , siapa tahu saja masalah tentang pesan dari Donghae dan tangisan Donghae akan segera terbongkar .

Heechul berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun , sedetik kemudian tangisannya kembali turun . Ia duduk ditepi ranjang milik seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai anaknya sendiri . Ia mengusap lembut ranjang tersebut, terasa dingin karena pemiliknya sudah lama meninggalkannya , "Dia ingin pulang , dia ingin pulang , kau dengar ?",tanya Heechul sambil menatap Kyuhyun , "Dia ingin pulang , kau tahu , dia tak punya rumah , rumahnya disini Kyuhyun , dan , dan ", Heechul menundukkan wajahnya , "Eomma tak tahu dia saat ini dimana ", Heechul mendongakkan wajahnya , "Eomma tak bisa mencegahnya , dia bilang dia merindukan Appa dan Eommanya , dan hiikksss", Heechul tak bisa lagi berkata-kata , saat wajah Donghae melintas didalam benaknya .

Heechul menangis , "Dan dia juga mengatakan , kalau dia tak kembali lagi , hhiikkss, meninggalkan Eomma dan juga Appamu, dan kau tadi kemana Kyuhyun , bisa-bisanya kau membiarkan Donghae sendirian pulang ", Heechul semakin jadi mengeluarkan air matanya .

Kyuhyun sempat takjub melihat Eommanya bisa menangis begitu hebatnya . Karena sepengetahuannya , Eommanya adalah namja cantik yang mempunyai hati baja .

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan air matanya tanpa sadar , "Tak kembali lagi kah ", gumamnya pelan . Heechul hanya mengangguk menjawabnya, tanpa berpikir dua kali Kyuhyun langsung berlari keluar kamar . Meninggalkan Heechul yang masih terisak .

Hati Kyuhyun saat ini bergemuruh , dirinya takut jika harus kehilangan Donghae untuk selamanya .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae menghapus air matanya dengan usapan lembut di sudut matanya . Dia mendekap boneka nemo pemberian Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat . Terkadang dia juga meremas boneka itu dengan gemas , mencoba menuangkan isi hatinya . Kesal, marah , sedih dan juga kecewa . Dia melihat Kyuhyunnya berciuman dengan namja lain ? Oh ~

Donghae berdiri , saat melihat bus datang . Dia dan para penumpang yang lainnya pun berebut masuk ke dalam bus .

Donghae memilih tempat duduk yang paling belakang , di pojok kiri . Tenang, dan dia bisa menangis sepuasnya . Kini dirinya bingung , harus kemanakah dirinya melangkah ? Entahlah , itu tidak penting saat ini . Yang terpenting adalah, dia pergi jauh-jauh meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang teramat dicintainya .

Donghae merogoh saku celananya , mengambil ponsel lalu menghidupkannya . Ia menatap nanar wallpaper ponselnya . Ada foto dirinya dan juga Kyuhyunnya , tengah berpelukan satu sama lain . Terlihat mesra , dan serasi .

Ada sebuah pesan masuk , "Kyu", lirihnya . Ia pun membuka pesan itu dengan hati yang begetar . Takut , bagaimana kalau dia membuka pesan itu dan ternyata isinya adalah sesuatu yang semakin membuat hatinya terluka ?

Dengan hati-hati dan juga perlahan , Donghae memberanikan diri membuka pesan itu , hingga setetes air matanya kembali membasahi pipi mulusnya .

**From : Evil Jelek ** Baru saja diganti , sebelum dirinya mendapatkan sebuah pesan . Nama awalnya adalah **' My Prince ( Kyu ) '**

**Hae , kau dimana sayang ? ada apa sebenarnya ? angkat telponku !**

Tak selang lama ponselnya berbunyi , menampakkan nama ' Evil Jelek ' di layar ponselnya . Dia hanya mendengarkan nada dering ponselnya dan merasakan getar ponselnya , tanpa ada niatan untuk mengangkatnya .

Sayang ? lalu namja tadi ?

…

Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya , tanpa melepaskan sebuah earphone ditelinganya . ia terus berusaha menghubungi Donghaenya . Tanpa lelah . Hingga hampir dua puluh kali dia melakukan panggilan itu .

Kyuhyun memperlambat laju mobilnya , saat mendekati lampu merah . Dia pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke luar jendelanya . Siapa tahu saja , dia bisa melihat Donghaenya .

Hingga kini ia kembali melajukan kendarannya saat lampu berganti warna , dan tepat saat itulah dia melihat Donghaenya . Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya , mencoba menilik dengan jelas sosok namja yang kini tengah menangis . Dapat terlihat dengan jelas dimata Kyuhyun . Donghae menyandarkan kepalanya pada sisi kaca dengan pipi yang basah .

Kyuhyun menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya , "HAEE , HAEEE ", teriaknya sekencang mungkin . Karena jalan yang ia lalui sangatlah padat dan juga bising oelh ribuan kendaraan . Sesekali Kyuhyun juga memperhatikan jalan didepannya . Tidak lucu bukan kalau dia harus mengalami kecelakaan hanya karna tidak focus menyetir ?

…

Donghae menolehkan wajahnya , saat ia mendengar sayup-sayup namanya diserukan . Ia menolehkan wajahnya , tepat disaat itulah ia melihat Kyuhyunya . Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum sangat manis sambil melambaikan tangannya .

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun tajam , lalu membuka kaca jendelanya , "KAU GILA , KAU SEDANG APA ?", teriak Donghae saat ia melihat Kyuhyun terus saja membunyikan klakson mobilnya dan meminta sang supir untuk memberhentikan busnya .

"TURUN HAE , TURUN ", Kyuhyun terus saja berteriak dengan tatapan memelasnya , berharap kalau Donghae akan luluh akan tatapannya .

Donghae ingin sekali turun saat ini juga , memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat . Namun, setelah pikiran tadi siang melintas , dia mengurungkan niatnya itu .

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya , "TIDAK , AKU MAU PULANG, AKU TAK MAU MELIHATMU LAGI ", Donghae menutup keras kaca jendelanya lalu menutupnya dengan tas selempang yang ia bawa . Ia menangis dalam diam .

Untung saja , semua yang ada didalam bus itu tertidur atau ada juga yang tak terlalu memperdulikan tingkah Donghae yang terlalu berisik .

Donghae meremas boneka nemo dengan satu tangan , karena memang tangan satunya masih memegang tas miliknya .

"Jahat, jahat, jahat ", ucapnya berkali-kali .

…

Kyuhyun semakin frustasi saat Donghae mengatakan kalau dia tak ingin lagi menemui dirinya . Kyuhyun terus saja memperlaju mobilnya , mencoba mengimbangi laju bus yang semakin kencang saja . Dia memutar otaknya , bagaimana agar dirinya bisa meminta Donghaenya untuk turun . Dia ingin meminta penjelasan Donghaenya .

Donghae mengatakan dengan Heechul , dia' ingin pulang , dia merindukan Appa dan Eommanya' , tapi kenapa dia mengatakan dengan Kyuhyun kalau dia ' ingin pulang dan tak ingin menemui Kyuhyun lagi ' . Kyuhyun pintar , dapat dia simpulkan , ' Donghae pergi karena dirinya ' . Tapi yang membuat dirinya bingung dan juga heran , ' apa kesalahannya ?' . Ia merasa , dia tak melakukan kesalahan apapun . Bukankah tadi saat dirinya belum ke perpustakaan , Donghae masih tersenyum manis dan mengecup pipinya .

Lalu kenapa saat ini Donghae menghindarinya ?

Kyuhyun menyeringai , "Jika dia tak ingin turun , aku yang membawanya turun ", Kyuhyun menambah kecepatan lajunya . Hingga kini ia bisa mendahului bus tersebut . Namun siapa sangka , ia membelokkan mobilnya dan berhenti di depan bus yang tengah melaju dengan kencang . Kyuhyun tersenyum , dan membuka mobilnya . Hingga kini ia berdiri , menghadapi bus yang tengah berusaha memberhentikan dengan paksa laju mesinnya . Dan jangan lupakan kebisingan klakson bus tersebut dan riuh para pengguna jalan, yang memintanya untuk berlari menjauh .

**..**

Donghae terkejut saat bus berhenti secara mendadak . Hingga kepalanya membentur kursi depannya , ia mendengus kesal , "Pabbo ", umpatnya kesal , sambil berusaha melihat apa yang terjadi diluar . Bukan hanya dirinya , namun semua penumpang bus . Sepertinya , karna gangguan itu – gangguang yang Kyuhyun buat – menimbulkan dampak negative yang sangat besar . Lihat saja , para penumpang memandang tajam pada sosok namja tampan bertubuh tinggi yang masuk begitu saja , setelah dirinya berhasil memukul sang sopir .

Donghae membulatkan matanya , ia tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini . Kyuhyun tersenyum manis ke arahnya , seakan melupakan apa yang sudah ia perbuat .

Donghae membuang wajahnya kea rah lain , "Buat apa kau kesini jelek , pulanglah ", usir Donghae dengan nada kasarnya – walau Kyuhyun masih bisa mendengar rengekan manja disana .

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya , "Aku pulang bila bersamamu ", Kyuhyun dengan sekali tarikan bisa membuat Donghae langsung berdiri . Lalu tanpa basa-basi , dia lalu menggendong tubuh Donghae ala bridal style , keren .

Donghae memukul-mukul pelan dada Kyuhyun , "Turunkan aku Kyu , turunkan ", pinta Donghae yang tentu saja diabaikan oleh Kyuhyun yang tengah melempar tatapan – detahglare – nya pada para penumpang yang memandangnya dengan tatapan sebal dan kesal .

…

Kini Kyuhyun dan Donghae sedang berada di pinggiran Sungai Han . Sebelumnya , ia harus ke kantor polisi , menandatangi beberapa berkas dan membayar denda . Karena ulahnya , kemacetan terjadi hingga 2 km . Kyuhyun tak peduli .

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil saat dia melihat Donghaenya berdiri membelakangi dirinya . Ia berjalan mendekati Donghae , lalu memeluknya dari belakang . Menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Donghae . Menghirup aroma tubuh seseorang yang bisa membuatnya gila .

Tak ada penolakan dari Donghae . Walau tak dipungkiri , hatinya masih terluka . Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya , "Kau kenapa ?",tanya Kyuhyun lembut , sambil membalikkan tubuh Donghae untuk menghadapnya .

Donghae memandang Kyuhyun dengan tajam , lantas ia , "Kau jahat evil jelek , jahat , kau berselingkuh, kau menduakanku, berani-beraninya kau ", teriak Donghae sambil memukul-mukul dada Kyuhyun dengan sekuat tenaganya . Kyuhyun berusaha memegangi tangan Donghae , terasa sakit .

Kyuhyun menarik Donghae kedalam dekapannya dan membiarkan Donghae menangis , "Aku tak mungkin menduakanmu sayang , cintaku hanya untukmu ", Kyuhyun mengusap punggung Donghae , lalu ia renggakan pelukannya , ia tersenyum , ia hapus air mata yang membasahi pipi mulusnya kekasihnya .

"Aku mencintaimu Hae, aku tak mungkin berselingkuh ", Kyuhyun mengecup kening Donghae , Donghae menjatuhkan kembali air matanya , lalu ia mendorong dada Kyuhyun , meyuruh Kyuhyun agar tidak menyentuhnya lebih lama .

Kyuhyun menaikan satu alisnya , "Kau kenapa Hae ?",tanya Kyuhyun terkejut saar mendapat perlakuan seperti itu . Donghae menepis tangan Kyuhyun yang berusaha mengelus pipinya , "Jangan sentuh aku , aku tak mau disentuh olehmu ", Donghae mengucapkannya dengan setengah berteriak .

Kyuhyun tersenyum hambar , "Kau ada apa sayang ? ada apa ?",tanya Kyuhyun lagi , dan kembali Donghae menjauhkan tangan Kyuhyun yang berusaha menyentuh pundaknya .

"Kau", Donghae menatap tajam mata Kyuhyun , "Kau bilang kau mencintaiku ".

"Aku memang mencintaimu "

Donghae mengeram kesal , "Dengarkan aku ! aku belum selesai berbicara evil jelek ", Kyuhyun hanya tertawa kecil melihat tatapan maut yang dilemparkan Donghae untuknya . Tidak menakutkan untuk Kyuhyun , malah sebaliknya . Wajah Donghae malah semakin manis dan lucu .

Donghae mengahapus air matanya dengan kasar , "Kau , kau jahat !", Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya , dan dia berlari kalau saja tangan Kyuhyun tak menahannya .

"Ada apa sayang ?",tanya Kyuhyun lembut , Donghae dengan posisi tubuhnya yang membelakangi Kyuhyun , "Kau berani memanggil sayang denganku , berani mengatakan cinta denganku , tapi kau mencium seseorang dibelakangku ?", ucap Donghae dengan diiringi oleh air mata . Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar penuturan Donghae yang seakan menusuk tepat dijantungnya , _'Berciuman ?', _pikirnya .

Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya , menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan lembutnya , "Kau berciuman dengan namja itu Kyu, kenapa kau begitu jahat denganku , hhikkss, kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu ", isak tangis Donghae semakin pecah kala Kyuhyun melepaskan genggamannya .

Mungkinkah yang ia pikirkan itu benar ?

Kyuhyun tersenyum , saat ia tahu apa yang jadi penyebab Donghaenya seperti ini .

Kesalah pahaman .

Kyuhyun menarik Donghae kedalam pelukannya dan membuat Donghae terkejut dengan hal itu , " Kau salah sangka sayang , aku tak pernah berciuman dengan siapapun kecuali kau ", ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengusap lembut punggung Donghae .

Donghae terisak sambil mengeratan pelukannya , "Tapi , hhikks, tapi diperpustakaan tadi ", ungkap Donghae dan hal itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun tertawa .

Oh ~ , Kyuhyun telah berubah banyak rupanya .

Donghae melepaskan pelukan dengan sepihak , menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajamnya , "Kau tertawa , kau pikir aku bercanda huh ?", tanya Donghae kesal .

Kyuhyun tersenyum , ia genggam erat tangan Donghae , "Dengar ya , apa yang kau lihat tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan sayang , aku tak menciumnya , kau boleh bertanya dengan Sungmin Hyung kalau tidak percaya ", jelas Kyuhyun yang membuat Donghae terdiam .

Donghae menundukkan wajahnya malu , sungguh dia sangat malu saat ini . Bisa-bisanya ia menyangka kalau Kyuhyun menduakannya .

Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Donghae , membawa mata mereka untuk saling bertatap . Kyuhyun tersenyum , ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Donghae . Hingga bibir itu saling bersentuhan , cukup lama hingga Kyuhyun memtuskan untuk mengakhirinya .

"Aku mencintaimu , aku tak mungkin mengkhianatimu Hae ", Kyuhyun mengusap lembut sisa jejak-jejak air mata Donghae , "Kau satu dihatiku , aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu , jadi ku mohon , percayalah ", pinta Kyuhyun dengan harap .

Satu lengkung senyum terukir diwajah manis Donghae , dengan pipi yang merah merona , ia berusaha untuk mengecup bibir Kyuhyun , "Mianhae Kyu , aku telah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak denganmu ", Kyuhyun membawa Donghae kedalam dekapannya , "Dan satu lagi, aku pasti mempercayainya , aku percaya kau hanya mencintaiku , hanya aku seorang ", lanjutnya lagi .

Kyuhyun semakin memperat pelukannya , ia tanamkan kecupan bertubi-tubi dipucuk kepala Donghae , "Yah, kau juga sangat mencintaiku kan ", Donghae mengangguk membenarkannya . Kyuhyun tersenyum , _'Cemburu membawa kebahagian ', _pikirnya .

Tak jauh dari keduanya , ada sepasang suami istri yang selalu saja mengintip kemesraan buah hati mereka .

"Lihatlah , betapa mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain ", ujar Hangeng yang dianggukan oleh Heechul , "Kau tahu yeobo , aku sudah sangat takut saat Donghae ingin pulang , aku tak ingin jauh darinya ", sahut Heechul .

Hangeng menyeringai , "Bagaimana kalau mereka kita nikahkan saja ?",usul Hangeng yang tentu saja mendapat pukulan cukup keras dikepalanya itu .

"Kau pabbo yeobo , mereka masih bersekolah ", jawab Heechul yang hanya dibalas cengiran ala Hangeng .

Namun sedetik kemudian kedua orangtua itu menyenringai , "Tapi aku penasaran bagaimana cara Kyuhyun bisa menaklukan Donghae saat diranjang ", Hangeng hanya tersenyum penuh arti saat mendengar penuturan sang istri .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Disebuah kamar yang sangat luas . Ditengah gelapnya kota Seoul dan ditemaramnya lampu kamar itu . Sepasang kekasih tengah tertidur saling berpelukan . Masih dengan piyama mereka masing-masing . (Pasti mikir yang yadong -_- , V )

Salah satunya membuka matanya perlahan , ia menatap seseorang yang tertidur diatas dadanya . Ia tersenyum , "Aku sangat mencintaimu Hae, aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu ", ujarnya dan ia pun mencoba memejamkan matanya kembali .

Donghae tersenyum didalam mata yang terpejam , _'Akupun begitu Kyu ', _balasnya dalam hati .

Ah ~ , apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan ? Tidak ada . Mereka hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu malam berdua , tanpa melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak . Bahaya , walau sebenarnya Kyuhyun sangat menginginkan hal yang lebih daripada berciuman .

Belum saatnya ,

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Bagaimana ? aneh ? romance ? lucu ? atau apa ?**

**Ahhh ~, namun saya sangat berterima kasih pada kalian para readers yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca ff saya yang GAJE ini#tebartissue(?) **

**Ok, ok , **

**Mianhae gk bisa balas review kalian satu-satu , saya membaca semua review kalian lhoo ..**

**Oh iya , adakah yang berminat memberi saya ide untuk sequel cerita ini selanjutnya , silahkan saja .. ^^**

**Mind RnR please ? :D**

**Haelfishy ~ LulluBee ~ arumfishy ~ dewi ~ BornFreeHae ~ Casanova indah ~ Kim Haemi ~ finda ~ elfishy ~ anonymous ~ Gigia ~ nnaglow ~ NRL LOVE FISHY ~ NemoSnower ~ lee minji elf ~ Cutefish ~ Augesteca ~ Song Je Yo ~ rinchaaan ~ ermagyu ~ Dew'yellow ~ Istrinya Soo Man ~ Yulika ~ Arum Junie ~ shetea'vhateamach ~ **

**Gomapda jeongmal gomawo ^^ **


	5. Chapter 5 Sorry Seq I Think

Tittle : Sorry! [ Seq – I Think ]

Main Cast:

Lee Donghae

Cho Kyuhyun

Sub Cast :

Kim Heechul as Kyu's Eomma

Tan Hangeng as Kyu's Appa

Main Pair: KyuHae

Genre : Romance, yaoi, boy x boy

Rated: M (jaga-jaga boo, kalau author khilaf )

Sumarry :Lee Donghae , namja manis yang pemberani dalam menghadapi kenakalan dan kekejaman Kyuhyun ! Bagaimana akhirnya ? Sebuah jalan dan cerita yang merubah kisah hidupnya dan juga kisah cintanya .

**Lee SUhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae kali ini pergi ke sekolah tanpa Kyuhyun yang mengantarnya . Dikarenakan , Kyuhyun sedang tidak enak badan . Sebenarnya , Donghae memaksa agar dirinya tidak bersekolah . Dia ingin menjaga Kyuhyun dirumah , namun Kyuhyun dengan tenangnya mengatakan . Kalau dia baik-baik saja . Itu bohong , Kyuhyun mengalami demam yang cukup tinggi , akibat dirinya yang berhujan-hujanan untuk mencari kemana Donghaenya pergi . Ternyata , Donghae sedang berada dirumah Ryeowook ,salah satu teman sekelas Donghae untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah . Kyuhyun marah , karena Donghae sama sekali tidak menjawab teleponnya.

Namun cinta merubah segalanya . Kyuhyun yang awalnya marah kepada Donghae akhirnya harus luluh , akibat air mata yang ditumpahkan Donghae untuknya .

Yah , Kyuhyun si evil sudah berubah banyak setelah setahun berpacaran dengan Donghae !

Donghae kini sudah sampai dikelasnya . Cukup tenang , mengingat ada seorang guru berada didepan kelas . Memberikan pelajaran , tentunya .

Donghae menolehkan pandangannya kea rah samping kananya , ia tersenyum kala ia melihat Hyukjae memperlihatkan senyum gummy ke arahnya .

Donghae terlonjak kaget , saat dengan cepat Hyukjae pindah duduk disampingnya saat sang guru sedang menulis di _glass board _.

Donghae membulatkan matanya , "Kau mengagetkanku Hyukjae ", kesal Donghae dengan suara yang dipelankan . Hyukjae tertawa kecil melihatnya , betapa menggemaskannya makhluk disampingnya kini .

Hyukjae memandangi wajah Donghae tanpa kedip . Terkadang ia tersenyum, saat melihat ekspresi wajah Donghae yang selalu berubah-ubah . Seperti saat ini , dia tengah memajukan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya kala ia salah menuliskan sebuah angka dikertasnya .

Donghae menolehkan kepalanya kea rah sampingnya , karena ia merasa tengah diperhatikan . Donghae menatap Hyukjae yang masih memandanginya , "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu ?",tanya Donghae dengan mata yang sengaja ia sipitkan .

Hyukjae tertawa simpul , "Wajahmu terlalu sayang jika tidak diperhatikan ", jawab Hyukjae yang membuat Donghae menaikan satu alisnya . Dia tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Hyukjae .

Hyukjae tersenyum , " Wajahmu manis , sangat manis ", Donghae tersipu malu mendengarnya . Ia segera menundukkan wajahnya , dan berpura-pura menuliskan sesuatu dibukunya . Walau ia sering mendengar pujian dari Kyuhyunnya , namun setiap kali dia dipuji oleh orang lain , dia pasti melakukan tingkah yang sama . Dan hal itulah yang sering membuat Kyuhyun melarangnya untuk keluar rumah tanpa dirinya disampingnya .

Cemburu !

…

Kini Donghae dan Hyukjae tengah menikmati makan siang mereka dikantin sekolah . Donghae tertawa kala mendengar lelucon yang dikeluarkan oleh Hyukjae . Hyukjae senang , bisa mendengar tawa riang dari seseorang yang sempat dulu ia sukai , bahkan mungkin sampai saat ini . Tapi itu tidak mungkin , mengingat Kyuhyun sangat mencintai dan melindungi Donghae . Dan dia tidak ada niatan untuk memisahkan hubungan romantis itu .

Donghae merogoh saku celananya , saat mendengar ponselnya berdering . Donghae tersenyum saat ia tahu siapa yang menelponnya .

"Yeoboseyo", sapa ramah Donghae dan jangan lupakan senyum angelicnya yang terus saja megembang di wajah manisnya . Hyukjae saja sampai terpaku melihat senyum semanis itu . Dan ia meyakini didalam hati , bahwa ia tidak pernah melihat senyum seperti itu . Senyum yang mampu membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak sejenak .

"Aku sedang dikantin, bersama Hyukjae "

…

"AKu sedang dikantin, bersama Hyukjae "

Entah kenapa saat mendengar nama Hyukjae, ia merasa kalau hatinya memanas . Dia tak suka . Dia benci . Dia tahu kalau Hyukjae sangat menyukai Donghae , bahkan Kyuhyun juga tahu kalau Hyukjae masih menyimpan perasaannya itu sampai saat ini .

Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya disisi ranjang , "Aku mencintaimu Hae ", ujar Kyuhyun dingin dan penuh penekanan . Mengisyaratkan kalau Kyuhyun sama sekali tak ingin Donghae pergi jauh darinya . Tak bisa . Kyuhyun tak bisa hidup tanpa Donghae disisa hidupnya . Baginya, Donghae adalah nafasnya . Jika saja Donghae pergi dari hidupnya , berarti nafas didalam jiwanya pun ikut lenyap .

Terdengar tawa riang diseberang sana , "Ya , aku tahu Kyu , akupun sama ", Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya . Dia percaya pada Donghaenya . Donghae tidak mungkin mengkhianatinya .

"Kyu , bel masuk sudah berbunyi , aku harus masuk kelas ", Kyuhyun mengangguk , "Baiklah , nanti akan kusuruh Tuan Jung menjemputmu ", ujar Kyuhyun , dan Donghae berucap , "Tidak usah Kyu , aku akan diantar Hyukjae pulang ", Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya , ia remas ponsel miliknya dengan sangat kuat .

"Tidak . Kau akan dijemput oleh Tuan Jung ", ujar Kyuhyun penuh penekanan disetiap katanya . Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak terima , jika kekasih yang sangat dicintainya , harus berduaan didalam mobil Hyukjae si otak 'pervert ' . Bagaimana kalau Donghaenya kenapa-kenapa ?

Ah~, Kyuhyun merasakan kalau tubuhnya lemas seketika saat membayangkan hal buruk menimpa Donghaenya .

…

Donghae menghela nafasnya , "Baiklah , nado saranghaeyo" balas Donghae sebelum dia memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya .

Hyukjae memandangnya dengan heran , "Ada apa ?",tanyanya melihat wajah Donghae bersedih . Donghae tersenyum sambil membalas tatapan mata Hyukjae yang hanya tertuju padanya , "Kyuhyun menyuruhku untuk tidak diantarkan pulang olehmu, aku akan dijemput oleh Tuan Jung, jadi aku minta maaf sebelumnya ", jawab Donghae dengan kepolosannya yang luar biasa . Dan hal itu membuat Hyukjae tersenyum tipis, "Dia cemburu", tanggap Hyukjae yang membuat Donghae mengerutkan keningnya .

"Kenapa dia harus cemburu ? kita kan tidak melakukan hal apapun ", Hyukjae menghela nafasnya saat mendengar penuturan Donghae yang menurutnya sangat kekanakan . Haruskah dia menjelaskan tentang – apa – yang – membuat – Kyuhyun – cemburu ? Tidak . Apalagi bila harus menjelaskan kepada Donghae yang sudah sangat dikenal disekolah sebagai namja manis yang sangat polos bahkan mendekati bodoh . Dan Kyuhyun mengakui hal itu . Namun , karena hal itulah Kyuhyun sangat mencintainya . Teramat . Dan sangat .

Kepolosannya yang membuat orang-orang disekitarnya jadi jatuh cinta . Dia melakukan hal yang menurut orang lain lucu dan dia tampak menggemaskan , itu bukanlah acting untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari orang lain atau perhatian dari Kyuhyun . Dia melakukannya , ya memang dirinya memang seperti itu . Dia sangat natural , dan sekali lagi Kyuhyun sangat menyukainya . Bukan hanya Kyuhyun , melainkan namja yang kini sedang berada disamping dirinya . Duduk bersebelahan dengan dirinya .

Donghae menghela nafasnya saat ia melihat Hyukjae yang terus saja menatap dirinya . Dia memilih untuk berkutat dengan buku-buku diatas mejanya . Daripada harus menanggapi tingkah aneh teman sekelasnya itu .

…

Donghae melambaikan tangannya saat dirinya sudah berada didalam mobil . Donghae tersenyum , "Sampai berjumpa besok Hyukjae ", Hyukjae tersenyum sambil membalas lambaian tangan Donghae .

"Ya, beristirahatlah ", ujar Hyukjae sedikit keras mengingat mobil yang ditumpangi Donghae sudah berlalu meninggalkannya . Hyukjae menghela nafas beratnya , "Beruntung sekali Kyuhyun mendapatkan namja manis dan lucu seperti dia ", ungkap Hyukjae dengan nada yang benar-benar menyedihkan .

Hyukjae membalikkan tubuhnya , dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat ada seseorang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya .

Hyukjae memandang kesal pada namja yang berdiri didepan dirinya . Namja itu tersenyum , "Meratapi nasibmu Hyukjae?". Entah itu sebuah pertanyaan atau sebuah pernyataann yang dilontarkan namja berwajah manis itu kepada Hyukjae .

Hyukjae mendengus , "Bukan urusanmu Sungmin Hyung ", Hyukjae berjalan menuju parkiran mobilnya , namun siapa sangka Sungmin mengekori dirinya .

Hyukjae menghentikan langkahnya , saat dirinya sudah berada didepan mobil putih miliknya . Dia melirik Sungmin yang kini berdiri disamping dirinya .

"Apa maumu eoh ?",tanya Hyukjae ketus , lantas Sungmin tertawa kecil melihatnya . Hal itu membuat Hyukjae kesal dan mendorong tubuh Sungmin ke belakang .

Sungmin terjatuh ke bawah , membuat Hyukjae tersenyum melihatnya . Hyukjae membuka pintu mobilnya , "Tidak perlu repot-repot mengurusi kisah cintaku Hyung , kau becerminlah , tidakkah kau juga mengalami hal yang sama denganku , tapi ", Hyukjae menyeringai , "Lebih baik aku daripada kau , aku bisa dekat dengannya , sedangkan kau ?", Hyukjae tertawa , "Sedetikpun Kyuhyun enggan menatapmu ", Hyukjae membanting pintu mobil dengan sangat keras , meninggalkan Sungmin yang menatapnya dengan perasaan kesal yang mendalam .

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya , "Lihat saja nanti ", Sungmin tersenyum sinis , "Sebentar lagi , kau akan berterima kasih denganku Hyukjae ", lanjutnya lalu melayangkan langkahnya menuju mobilnya yang terparkir cukup jauh dari tempatnya saat ini .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae menaiki tangga dengan sangat tergesa-gesa . Dirinya hampir terjatuh saat salah menginjak anak tangga . Namun untung saja , dia masih bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya .

Donghae membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun , "Kyu, kau dimana ?", tak ada Kyuhyun ditempat tidurnya . Donghae berjalan menuju kamar mandi .

"Tidak ada "

Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya, "Kyuuu", Donghae berteriak memanggil nama kekasihnya itu . Dia menolehkan dengan cepat kea rah pintu , saat ia mendengar pintu kamar Kyuhyun tertutup .

Donghae tersenyum , saat seseorang namja tampan berjalan ke arahnya . Donghae menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang milik Kyuhyun , "Aku merindukanmu Kyuu", ungkap Donghae yang membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum .

Kyuhyun mengecup pucuk kepala Donghae , "Nado", balasnya , Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya . Menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu mempesona dimatanya . Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya , menghapus jarak di antara mereka .

Ciuman mesra yang diiringi dengan lumatan-lumatan halus membuat Donghae melenguh nikmat . Kyuhyun menciumi seluruh wajah Donghae , "Kau begitu manis ", Kyuhyun kembali meraup bibir pink Donghaenya . Kali ini lumatan-lumatan yang diberikan Kyuhyun sedikit ganas dan kasar .

Donghae mendorong pelan dada Kyuhyun saat Donghae merasakan kalau dadanya sesak karna kehabisan oksigen . Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil , "Bibirmu ", Kyuhyun menyentuh bibir Donghae dengan sentuhan yang sangat lembut , "adalah candu buatku , jadi ", Kyuhyun menatap dalam mata Donghae dengan tatapan cinta yang sangat mendalam .

"Jangan pernah biarkan siapapun menyentuhnya", Donghae mengangguk mendengarnya . Ia peluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat .

"Aku tak mungkin mengizinkan siapapun menyentuhnya Kyu , kau adalah pemilik sesungguhnya ", Donghae berucap dengan nada suara yang benar-benar membuat hati Kyuhyun terenyuh .

Kyuhyun percaya . Sangat percaya kepada Donghaenya .

Kyuhyun mengecup pucuk kepala Donghae , "Bagaimana kalau kita ke taman kota sore ini ?",Donghae melepaskan pelukannya , lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata yang berbinar-binar .

"Jeongmal?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk , "Tentu saja , dan sebaiknya kau bersiap dulu ", ujar Kyuhyun diiringi dengan senyum khasnya . Donghae tersenyum namun sedetik kemudian senyum diwajahnya hilang . Tergantikan wajah sedih yang membuat Kyuhyun bertanya , "Kenapa sayang ?",tanya Kyuhyun sambil memandangi wajah manis Donghae yang terus saja memandangi wajahnya .

Donghae mengelus pipi Kyuhyun , "Tubuhmu masih panas , sebaiknya kau beristirahatlah", Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Donghae . Donghae sangat perhatian kepadanya .

Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan Donghae yang masih berada diatas wajahnya . Lalu membawanya tepat kedepan dadanya , "Aku sudah sehat saat aku melihatmu ", Kyuhyun mengecup punggung tangan Donghae , membuat sang empunya tangan tersenyum malu .

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae , "Sekarang , bersiaplah ", Donghae mengangguk mendengarnya . Donghae berjalan menuju pintu kamar Kyuhyun , namun saat diambang pintu dia berlari kembali kea rah Kyuhyun .

"Aku mencintaimu ", ujarnya saat kecupan mesra yang diberikan dirinya tepat dibibir Kyuhyun terlepas . Donghae berjinjit lebih tinggi , untuk bisa mengecup kening Kyuhyun .

"Aku mencintaimu " , Donghae pun mengecup kedua pipi Kyuhyun secara bergantian , "Aku mencintaimu ", lanjutnya lagi , dan setelah itu ia tersenyum senang .

Ini adalah kebiasaan Donghae sejak dulu . Dia selalu mencium bibir Kyuhyun , beralih ke kening kemudian berakhir pada kedua pipi Kyuhyun yang sediki chubby itu . Jika ditanya alasannya , Donghae selalu berkata , ' Aku juga tak tahu ' . Jawaban yang terkadang membuat Kyuhyun ingin sekali menendangnya dari rumah . Namun tak mungkin bukan ? Mengingat kalau Donghae adalah salah satu dirinya untuk bersemangat hidup menjalani hari yang sebelumnya terasa membosankan !

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae kini sedang duduk disalah satu bangku taman , dengan sebuah es krim rasa vanilla ditangan kirinya . Dia terus menjilat es krimnya , tanpa mengingat – dimana – dia – saat – ini – berada - .

Donghae menoleh kea rah Kyuhyun yang kini tengah santai sambil bercumbu dengan simpanannya – Psp .

"Kyuu ", Kyuhyun hanya berdehem kecil menjawab panggilan Donghae tanpa menoleh kea rah Donghae , tentunya . Donghae memajukan bibirnya , "Kyuu , es krim ku habis ", Kyuhyun merasa terganggu saat Donghae mencubit-cubit lengannya dengan sangat keras .

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya , lalu dengan sangat terpaksa mem-pause-kan gamenya . Ia menaruh psp disamping tubuhnya sebelum menoleh kea rah Donghae .

Kyuhyun tertawa saat melihat wajah Donghae saat ini . Benar-benar lucu dengan beberapa noda sisa es krim yang terdapat dimulutnya dan juga hidungnya . Donghae memukul kepala Kyuhyun untuk berhenti tertawa , "Kau menyebalkan Kyu!", sungut kesal Donghae . Bukannya takut atau merasa bersalah , Kyuhyun semakin memperkeras tawanya . Untung saja , tak ada orang yang berada disekitar mereka .

Kyuhyun menghentikan tawanya , saat perutnya terasa sakit . Mungkin karena dia terlau banyak tertawa . Kyuhyun menatap Donghae yang kini tengah menatapnya tajam .

"Puaskan kau mentertawakanku ?", tanya Donghae sinis , yang membuat Kyuhyun yang sudah ingin tertawa kembali mengurungkan niatnya .

Kyuhyun tersenyum seraya menggaruk dagunya , "Tidak sayang , hm ", Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Donghae sedikit , lalu ia usap sisa es krim yang terdapat dihidung Donghae . Kemudian ia dekatkan wajahnya , sambil menahan leher Donghae agar tidak bergerak menjauh .

"Kyu"

Donghae tersenyum saat Kyuhyun menghapus sisa es krim disudut mulutnya menggunakan lidahnya . Kyuhyun menjilat sisa- sisa es krim itu layaknya anak kecil yang tengah menjilat sebatang lollipop .

Kyuhyun tersenyum , "Lebih manis bibirmu", belum sempat Donghae angkat bicara , Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua pipinya ,lantas ia cium bibir Donghae dengan ganas dan liar .

Kyuhyun , kau ditaman !

Jauh dari kedua insane yang masih saja brciuman , ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya dengan senyum sinis yang terkembang . Dia berdecih , "Akan ku pastikan kau akan berpisah " , ujarnya lantas menjalankan kembali mobilnya .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: TBC ::::::::**

**Hohho, padahal seq ini mau langsung ' end ' , ternyata kepanjangan … ^^**

**Maaf kalau typo(s) betebaran dimana-mana ^^**

**, maaf gk bisa balas satu" …**

**Mind RnR please ?**

**Kihae forever ~ irinda'nurafridawati ~ Istriya Sooman ~ SylaEunHaeShipper ~ nnaglow ~ Love Fishy ~ dewi ~ Kim Haemi ~ Anonymouss ~ arumfishy ~ Casanova Indah ~ BornFreeHae ~ NRL LOVE FISHY ~ lee minji elf ~ haelfishy ~ Cutefish ~ Nemosnower ~ haehaehae ~ SiHaeLuv ~ kropi ~ ermagyu ~ thiefhanie'fhaa ~ Dew'yellow ~ Yulika19343382~ shetea'vhateamach ~ **


	6. Chapter 6: Sorry part B Seq- I Think

Tittle : Sorry! [ Seq – I Think part B]

Main Cast:

Lee Donghae

Cho Kyuhyun

Sub Cast :

Kim Heechul as Kyu's Eomma

Tan Hangeng as Kyu's Appa

Main Pair: KyuHae

Genre : Romance, yaoi, boy x boy

Rated: M (jaga-jaga boo, kalau author khilaf )

Sumarry :Lee Donghae , namja manis yang pemberani dalam menghadapi kenakalan dan kekejaman Kyuhyun ! Bagaimana akhirnya ? Sebuah jalan dan cerita yang merubah kisah hidupnya dan juga kisah cintanya .

…

_Saat aku melihatmu, aku berpikir kau adalah namja paling menyebalkan yang pernah aku lihat._

_Kau sangat kampungan dan tidak terawat. Apalagi dibawah gelapnya malam itu, kau semakin terlihat kumuh sayangku, haha._

_Tapi sungguh, saat melihat pada malam itu. Ada terbesit rasa yang sering disebut kebanyakan orang dengan kata 'cinta'. Aku berpikir, aku sudah mulai gila saat aku meyakini aku telah jatuh cinta pada ikan kampungan seperti mu._

_Kau seperti malaikat cinta yang dikelilingi oleh kepolosan dari dalam hatimu. Kau adalah pencurah segenap hatiku, saat aku berada disisimu. Tindakan dan ucapanku tak bisa ku control, semua terjadi tanpa aku yang memintanya._

_Namun satu yang pasti,_

_Aku mencintaimu pada malam itu, dan cinta kita takkan berakhir walau maut memisahkan kita._

_Ingat, aku mencintaimu Hae, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika itu terjadi,_

_Karna, hidup tanpamu bagai hidup tanpa bernafas. Dan mungkin, aku akan memilih untuk mati._

_Apa yang ku tulis diatas? apa aku baru saja mengumbar kata-kata gombal yang super garing? Mianhae sayangku, aku bukanlah seorang penggombal cinta, yang aku tahu, aku hanya bisa mencintaimu terus dan terus._

_Dari cintamu yang sangat tampan,_

_Cho Kyuhyun_

Donghae menjatuhkan air matanya membaca secarik surat bewarna biru langit yang ia temukan dibawah bantalnya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia tertawa geli ketika membaca ulang pada bagian, _'Kau sangat kampungan dan tidak terawat'_.

"Dasar evil jelek" ungkapnya lantas ia menaruh selembar kertas tersebut disamping tubuhnya dan beranjak turun dari ranjang miliknya. Ia pun berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya, untuk mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana. Ia tersenyum melihatnya, lalu ia menaruh benda itu diatas ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Kelas akan mulai satu jam dari sekarang. Setidaknya dia harus bersiap, karena setelah ini dia harus membangunkan Kyuhyun dan membuatkan sarapan untuknya. Karena, entah dimulai sejak kapan Kyuhyun sudah tidak ingin lagi makan makanan dari chef-chef terkenal yang sengaja Eommanya rekrut, melainkan ia sangat gemar dan mencintai masakan dari sang terkasih tercinta Lee Donghae.

Setelah beberapa menit ia habiskan untuk membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian. Kini dirinya sudah sangat manis dan wangi, dan terlihat lucu dengan potongan rambutnya yang membuat poninya menutup hampir seluruh keningnya.

Menggemaskan, dan Kyuhyun sangat menyukainya.

Dia tersenyum lalu menepuk pelan pipinya, ia menatap wajahnya yang terpampang jelas dicermin lemarinya.

"Semoga hari ini menyenangkan" ungkapnya, dia pun menatap cincin yang tersemat indah dijari manisnya. Cincin pemberian Kyuhyunya tadi malam, tepat dua tahun mereka merajut kasih.

"Saranghaeyo Kyu" ujarnya pelan dan seperti bisikan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia berbalik, dan betapa terkejutnya dirinya saat menemukan sosok lain yang ia sendiri tidak bisa mendengar langkah kakinya. Dan kini sosok itu sudah ada dihadapannya dan mendekap dirinya dengan sangat erat.

"Nado saranghaeyo Hae"

Donghae tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya, kala sosok itu yang nyatanya Kyuhyun mencium lembut kedua kelopak matanya dan juga keningnya. Lalu beralih ke kedua pipinya dan berakhir pada bibir ranumnya.

Donghae membuka matanya, menatap mata Kyuhyun yang begitu tenang menatap dirinya. Donghae menaikan satu alisnya, "Kau sudah, siap?" terdegar ragu ia bertanya. Ia memandang diri Kyuhyun yang telah siap dengan baju seragam sekolahnya.

Terlihat sangat, tampan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Tentu" ia menyentil hidung Donghae, "Ada yang special pagi ini untukmu" Donghae mengerutkan keningnya, "Lagi?" tanyanya. Wajar saja, entah untuk ke berapa kalinya kejutan yang diberikan Kyuhyun kepadanya. Mulai dari makan malam special dipinggir danau, melihat ribuan bintang diatas menara Seoul, lalu cincin tanda cinta dari Kyuhyun untuknya dan banyak lagi. Dan pagi ini, ada yang special, lagi?

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia mengusap bibir Donghae dan menciumnya dengan sangat mesra. Tidak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun, namun Donghae cukup bahkan sangat mengerti saat Kyuhyun menggandeng dirinya untuk berjalan keluar kamar miliknya.

…

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan herannya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat wajah lucu kekasihnya itu kala kebingungan.

Seperti orang pabbo, pikirnya kejam.

"K-kau pikir kita akan bermain bola huh?" tanya Donghae dengan nada kesalnya. Ia pun menghentakkan kakinya ke atas tanah sambil membawa arah matanya pada lapangan luas didepannya.

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun tajam, "Kau menyebalkan Kyuhyun!" ujarnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia menggenggam erat boneka ikan badut pemberian Kyuhyun yang baru saja diberikan padanya sebelum berangkat ke lapangan luas ini.

Mata Donghae memerah, dan terlihat sedikit berair dipelupuk matanya. Padahal dia sudah membayangkan sarapan pagi yang sangat romantis dengan Kyuhyunnya dirumah. Dengan Kyuhyun yang menyiapkan segala sesuatunya.

Impian hanyalah sekedar cerita fiktif belaka. Nyatanya, saat ini dirinya dengan Kyuhyun sedang berada dilapangan luas tak berpenghuni.

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah Donghaenya. Ia membalikkan tubuh Donghae, namun ditolak oleh sang pujaan hati.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" ujar Donghae dengan nada parau. Dan Kyuhyun sangat tahu, kalau saat ini Donghaenya tengah menangis.

Bukannya terharu atau bersedih layaknya seseorang yang melakukan kesalahan. Kyuhyun malah tertawa keras yang membuat Donghae berbalik dan memukul wajah tampannya dengan boneka nemo pemberiannya.

"Auh~" Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. Dia membulatkan matanya saat melihat Donghae berlari menjauhi tempat itu.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya, "Bisa gagal nih" ia berlari mengejar Donghaenya, "Hae cintaku, tunggu~" teriaknya.

Langkah Donghae terhenti saat ia merasakan terpaan debu mengenai dirinya. Ia menutup matanya saat ia merasakan kalau ada debu yang masuk kedalam mata indahnya. Dan dia mendongak kecil tanpa berhenti mengusap matanya saat ia merasakan kalau tubuhnya didekap dengan sangat erat, hingga menimbulkan kehangatan yang menjalar ketubuhnya.

"Jangan diusap" ujar Kyuhyun, lalu ia kecup mata Donghae sebelah kanan yang sedikit memerah. Donghae tersenyum, "Gomawo" gumamnya pelan. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya saat mendengar deru mesin yang sangat keras masuk kedalam gendang telinganya.

Mata Donghae membulat lucu kala melihat suatu benda berukuran besar berada tak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini. Benda yang sering ia lihat dibuku atau telivisi. Dan saat ini ada didepan matanya.

Donghae menatapnya dengan mulut yang terbuka, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun yang tersenyum tanpa melihat ke arahnya. Kalau Donghae artikan, itu bukan senyuman, melainkan sebuah seringai khas milik Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kau suka?" tanya Kyuhyun, lalu ia menoleh kea rah Donghae, "Kau suka Hae ku?" tanyanya lagi.

Donghae menutup mulutnya tak percaya, sedetik setelah itu ia mengangguk.

"Ya, aku sangat suka, sangat" jawabnya dengan manis.

Kyuhyun memperlebar seringaiannya, ia mengecup kening Donghae.

"Mari kita sarapan pagi diatas laut" Donghae diam karna masih tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Sarapan pagi diatas laut?

"M-maksudmu?" tanya Donghae heran.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Menurutmu, untuk apa aku membeli heli jika tidak untuk kita makan bersama pagi ini sayang" jelas Kyuhyun yang membuat pipi Donghae bersemu merah.

Bagaimana tidak? Helikopter hanya untuk sarapan pagi? Itu berlebihan, namun bagi Kyuhyun itu wajar, sangat wajar dan terbilang biasa saja. Untuk Donghaenya, dia bisa melakukan apapun agar Donghaenya itu bisa bahagia.

Dan ini tidak ada apa-apanya. Dia bisa melakukan lebih dari ini.

"K-kau tidak bercandakan Kyu?" tanya Donghae lagi.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Tidak, 20 menit lagi kelas akan dimulai, kajja" belum berucap sepatah katapun, tubuh Donghae sudah diangkat oleh Kyuhyun ala bridal style. Dan itu membuat pipi Donghae semakin bersemu merah.

Donghae mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Kyuhyun. Lalu ia kecup bibir Kyuhyun, "Gomawo" Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum membalasnya.

Jauh dari mereka, dibalik pohon yang tersembunyi dibalik rerumputan. Ada sepasang suami-istri yang tidak lain adalah Hangeng dan Heechul, kedua orangtua Kyuhyun.

"Uh, mereka romantis sekali" pekik Heechul girang.

Hangeng memajukan bibirnya, "Tapi, itu menguras dompetku" adu Hangeng yang membuat Heechul menoleh ke arahnya.

Pukk

Heechul memukul kening Hangeng, "Untuk anak kita, tidak ada perhitungan. Kau mengerti?" Hangeng mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Mengerti" jawabnya pelan.

"Oh iya, sekarang kita lanjutkan misi kedua" Heechul segera menarik tangan Hangeng untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

…

Kini Kyuhyun dan Donghae tengah duduk santai didalam helicopter. Tak henti-hentinya Donghae mengumbar senyum manisnya setelah apa yang ia alami pagi ini.

"Hae" Donghae menolehkan wajahnya kea rah Kyuhyun. Karena sebelumnya arah matanya terfokus pada laut biru yang berada dibawahnya.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Donghae, mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Namun saat jarak diantara mereka tertinggal beberapa inchi, Kyuhyun menghentikannya. Ia tersenyum, saat melihat Donghae mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali.

Terlihat menggemaskan.

"Ada yang special untukmu"

"Lagi?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, lalu ia mencium Donghae sekilas. Dan tertawa kecil setelahnya. Donghae memukul pelan dada Kyuhyun, "Terlihat pilot Kyu" rengek Donghae manja. Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Tenang saja, matanya terfokus pada hal yang ada didepan, bukan dibelakang" jawab Kyuhyun seadanya.

Donghae mengangguk paham setelahnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Ah~, kemari" Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Donghae untuk mendekat kearahnya. Dan, dengan begitu mereka bisa melihat sesuatu yang indah dibawah sana bersama-sama.

Sesuatu hiasan yang terbentang begitu indah diatas laut biru. Tulisan yang terbuat dari ribuan bunga mawar merah.

Terlukis disana, untaian kata,

"Hae I love u , would you marry me ?"

Donghae tak bisa berkata-kata saat melihatnya. Air matanya terjatuh begitu saja. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang kini begitu dekat dengannya, "I do, tapi bukankah kita masih sekolah?" Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengusap buliran air mata yang bergulir dipipi Donghaenya.

"Lalu, apa masalahnya? Kita bisa menikah diam-diam" Kyuhyun memeluk erat tubuh Donghae, "Aku ingin seutuhnya memilikimu Hae, seutuhnya" Donghae tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga Kyu"

Kyuhyun merenggangkan pelukannya, lalu ia dekatkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis milik Donghaenya. Bibir mereka saling bersentuhan, dan sedetik berikutnya ciuman ringan mereka tergantikan oleh ciuman basah yang menuntut.

…

"Chulliiee~ aku tenggelam"

"Dasar pabbo!"

Heechul menarik rambut Hangeng didalam air dan membawanya ke tepi.

"Kau ini merepotkan saja Hangeng!"

…

Kini Donghae sudah berada dikelas dengan hati yang benar-benar gembira. Tinggal menunggu jam saja, tepatnya malam ini. Kyuhyun akan mempersunting dirinya.

Donghae tersenyum sendiri membayangkan hal-hal indah itu. Dia lalu menjatuhkan pandangannya pada kursi disampingnya.

"Kemana dia?" dia mengeluarkan ponselnya saat ia merasakan kalau ponselnya bergetar. Dia tersenyum dan mulai membalas pesan yang dikirimkan Kyuhyun kepadanya.

**To : My Prince**

**Ya, oh**

Dia menghentikan ketikannya, saat suatu pikiran merasuk dalam benaknya.

"Benar juga ya" ia menggaruk rambut brunettenya dengan sedikit kasar. Ia mendesah pelan, "Tapi, apa yang akan ku berikan kepadanya?" ia memiringkan sedikit kepalnya, mencoba berpikir.

"Surat? Apa itu cukup? Aku rasa terlalu sederhana dan tak beharga" ia menjatuhkan kepalanya pada meja. Ia tersenyum setelahnya, "Bernyanyi, ya" dia mengangkat kepalanya, "Aku akan bernyanyi untuknya" ia pun segera mengetikkan kembali pesan singkat untuk Kyuhyunnya.

"**Ya, dan aku akan menunggumu ditaman ya Kyu. Penting ^^ nado sarangkyuhae :p**

Ia terkikik pelan setelah mengirimkan pesan tersebut. Lalu ia mengarahkan pandangannya kea rah sampingnya yang lain. Ternyata ada Hyukjae yang sedang menatap dirinya dengan seulas senyum gummy- khasnya.

Donghae terdiam sesaat walau akhirnya ia membalas gummy smile milik Hyukjae dengan angelic smile andalannya.

Seorang namja berparas manis tengah menyeringai saat ini, "Cih, saatnya menikmati hari indahmu" ujarnya sarkatis.

…

Donghae tengah duduk menunggu Kyuhyunya yang saat ini tengah disibukkan oleh suatu tugas yang tertinggal saat dirinya tak masuk beberapa hari yang silam.

Donghae tersenyum sambil melantunkan bagian lagu dari boyband favoritenya, Super Junior.

_Pyuhngsaeng gyuhte isseulge (I do)_

_Nuhl saranghaneun guhl (I do)_

_Nungwa biga wado akkyuhjumyuhnsuh (I do)_

_Nuhreul jikyuhjulge (My love)_

Donghae mengusap kedua pipinya secara bersamaan, "Kenapa belum datang juga ya?" ia mengedarkan pandangannya, namun tak ada tanda-tanda kalau Kyuhyunnya akan datang.

Dia mengehela nafasnya, "Mungkin sedang dalam perjalanan kemari" ia pun kembali menyanyikan lagu berjudul ' Marry You' itu kembali sambil menunggu Kyuhyunnya datang.

…

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis saat keluar dari ruang guru. Kini langkahnya tengah menuntun dirinya ke taman dimana calon istrinya, tengah menunggunya.

Dia tersenyum saat membayangkan wajah Donghaenya jika melihat dirinya kini tengah menggenggam setangkai bunga mawar putih yang sangat digemari oleh Donghaenya.

Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ada seorang namja yang berdiri tepat didepannya.

Senyum diwajah Kyuhyun menghilang begitu saja, hanya terlihat wajah datar yang menyeramkan walau masih terlihat amat tampan.

"Aku ingin bicara padamu sebentar"

"Aku sibuk"

"Sebentar saja, ini mengenai Donghae"

"Huh?"

…

Jam istirahat sebentar lagi akan terlewati, namun wujud Kyuhyun belum tampak dimatanya. Ia berdiri dan berniat untuk menyusul Kyuhyun ke ruang guru kalau saja tangannya tak ditahan seseorang.

Ia berbalik dan, "Ugh" matanya terpejam begitu saja dan tubuhnya jatuh pada pelukan seorang namja bertubuh besar. Mungkin, pengaruh obat bius yang terhirup Donghae dalam sapu tangan itu.

…

Hyukjae kini sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Donghae duduk sendiri dibangku taman. Dia pun kembali menuruni anak tangga dengan maksud untuk menghampiri Donghae, namun sayang belum sempat kakinya melangkah lebih jauh kepalanya terasa berat dan sakit.

Dan, setelahnya ia tak merasakan apapun lagi.

Mungkin jam istirahat sudah berakhir hingga tak ada satupun orang yang mengetahuinya.

…

"Jaga ucapanmu!" Kyuhyun berdiri dan berniat meninggalkan Sungmin, namun tangannya digenggam begitu erat oleh Sungmin.

"Dengarkan aku dulu Kyuhyun, ini benar dan aku tidak berdusta. Aku, aku tahu kalau Eunhyuk dan Donghae itu memang ada hubungan, aku berani bersumpah"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam, lalu menghempaskan tangan Sungmin begitu saja.

"Aku pikir, kau siapa? Hingga aku mempercayaimu" ujar Kyuhyun lalu melenggangkan kakinya kembali. Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun kesal, namun ia tak boleh menyerah.

Ia harus bisa mendapatkan Kyuhyun kali ini, apapun yang terjadi.

Dia merogoh saku celananya saat ponselnya bergetar. Dia menyeringai saat melihat apa yang kini ada dilayar ponselnya.

Dia berpura-pura memasang wajah terkejutnya, "Kyuhyun, lihatlah, astaga~ Donghae" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik kea rah Sungmin yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Lihatlah"

Kyuhyun merampas ponsel Sungmin dan mencoba melihat apa yang ingin Sungmin tunjukkan padanya.

Kyuhyun meremas ponsel Sungmin dengan sangat kuat. Hatinya memanas dan matanya pun seakan tak kuat untuk menahan air matanya.

Ia memejamkan matanya, "Donghae" gumamnya penuh penekanan dan amarah. Bukan hanya itu, lebih dari itu.

Kekecewaan dan kesedihan sangat kentara diwajah Kyuhyun. Hatinya seakan terluka melihatnya. Bagaimana tidak. Bisa dibayangkan, orang yang kau cintai, orang yang kau sayangi, orang yang akan menjadi pasanganmu mala mini kini tengah tertidur didalam suatu ruangan sempit yang Kyuhyun tahu itu adalah ruang ganti. Dan parahnya, sosok selain Donghae, Hyukjae tidak mengenakan pakaian atasnya.

Kyuhyun menangis dan mengusap wajahnya kasar, lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tersebut.

Sungmin yang melihat itu tertawa kecil, "Akhirnya, berakhir juga penantianku" ujarnya setelah itu ia menyusul Kyuhyun.

…

Donghae mencoba membuka matanya dengan agak susah. Terasa berat, namun ia harus mencobanya. Apalagi ada beban yang berada diatas tubuhnya.

Matanya terbelalak kaget dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Ada seseorang yakni Hyukjae tengah tertidur diatas tubuhnya tanpa pakaian.

Donghae mendorong tubuh Hyukjae cukup kuat, mengingat tubuh Hyukjae lebih besar dari tubuhnya.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya" ia menatap Hyukjae tajam lalu pandangannya beralih pada pintu. Ia bangkit dan, "Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun" ia berteriak sambil berusaha membuka pintu tersebut, terkunci.

Kegugupan melanda hatinya, bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun melihat dirinya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ini bisa menimbulkan pikiran Kyuhyun yang tidak baik tentangnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Hyukjae yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Dirinya tahu, kalau sebenarnya dirinya tengah dijebak. Karena, pintu itu terkunci dari luar bukan dari dalam. Tidak mungkinkan kalau Hyukjae yang melakukan itu semua?

Ia menghampiri Hyukjae, "Hyukjae bangun, bangun" ia menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Hyukjae, dan tak selang lama Hyukjae tersadar.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi, dan" Hyukjae memandangi tubuhnya yang polos hingga memperlihatkan otot perutnya.

"Mana bajuku?" Donghae menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu Hyuk, aku bangun dan, dan" air mata ketakutan itu akhirnya keluar juga.

Hyukjae terenyuh melihatnya. Sungguh, ia tak tega melihat orang yang ia cintai menangis dihadapannya.

Hyukjae mengusap air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya, "Jangan menangis, tidak apa" tenang Hyukjae yang diiringi dengan senyum khasnya.

"Hikks, aku takut kalau Kyu berpikir yang buruk tentang kita, aku takut" ungkapnya dengan isakan pilunya.

Hyukjae mengusap rambut Donghae dengan sayang, "Jangan takut, Kyu tidak akan berpikir buruk tentangmu. Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini, sebelum ada yang melihat kita" Hyukjae baranjak namun Donghae menahannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hyukjae heran.

"Pintunya terkunci dari luar Hyuk, hikkss, ada yang menjebak kita, hikkss" tak tahan akhirnya Hyukjae berlutu dan memeluk tubuh Donghae. Memberi ketenangan pada namja manis itu.

Dalam pikirannya hanya satu, pasti semua ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan Sungmin.

"Sudah jangan menangis, sebaiknya kau hubungi Kyuhyun dulu" Donghae menangis didalam pelukan Hyukjae, "Ponselku didalam tas, hikks, hikkss" ia semakin memperat pelukannya pada Hyukjae.

Hingga suara pintu yang terbuka amat keras membuat dua namja itu menoleh,

"Kyu" lirih Donghae, ia segera melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri untuk menghampiri Kyuhyun. Namun alangkah terlukanya ia saat Kyuhyun membuang wajahnya kea rah lain.

"Kyu?" terdengar meragu ia memanggil Kyuhyunnya.

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan air matanya, "Jangan pernah sentuh aku lagi" ia membalikkan tubuhnya, "Aku tak sudi mempunyai istri sepertimu, bercumbu dengan yang lain dibelakangku, murahan" ujar Kyuhyun datar dan menusuk.

Serasa dihantam oleh tombak yang panas, begitulah hati Donghae saat ini. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain terduduk lemas diatas lantai. Sepatah kata pembelaanpun tak bisa ia lontarkan. Ia sangat terpukul dengan apa yang Kyuhyun baru saja ucapakan.

Murahan?

Begitukan ia?

Ia menatap tak percaya pada Kyuhyunnya yang saat ini tengah melangkah pergi menjauhinya

"Hikks, Kyu ini tak seperti yang kau lihat" air mata kepedihan terjatuh secara bergantian. Turun bergulir membasahi pipi mulusnya.

Hyukjae yang melihat itu menunduk pedih, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat, "Dasar bajingan kau Lee Sungmin" ucapnya dengan penuh amarah.

…

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kediamannya dengan perasaan yang benar-benar kacau. Dia menatap rumahnya yang tengah dihiasi untuk pesta nanti malam. Ia diam sejenak, memory indah saat bersama Donghae yang baru saja ia lewati kini telah tergantikan oleh kenangan pahit yang mungkin tidak akan pernah ia lupakan didalam hidupnya.

Ia berjalan pada meja panjang bertaplak putih yang telah terhiasi oleh lilin-lilin cantik juga beberapa wine .

Praang~

Kyuhyun menarik taplak tersebut, membuat semua benda yang berada diatasnya terjatuh berhambur ke atas lantai.

"Arrgghh~"

Ia menendang Gucci, bukan hanya sebuah melainkan tiga Gucci yang dipakai sebagai hiasan untuk pernihakan tersebut.

Ia menjambak rambutnya, "Arrgghh~" berteriak untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya, mengambil sebuah kursi besi dan menghempaskan kursi tersebut pada beberapa kue yang tersaji diatas meja.

"Omo, apa yang kau lakukan Kyuhyun?" Heechul datang dengan wajah terkejutnya. Dia menatap ke ruangan tersebut, sangat berantakan.

"Kau merusaknya Kyuhyun, sebentar lagi kalian akan menikah!" Kyuhyun menatap dirinya dengan tatapan membunuhnya, "Siapa yang mau menikah dengan namja murahan seperti itu huh?" Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga yang menghubungkan ke kemarnya.

"Hey, berhati-hatilah kau berucap Kyuhyun" teriak Heechul namun sama sekali tak digubris oleh Kyuhyun, tentu saja bukan?

"Apa yang terjadi lagi dengan mereka" Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya, "Suhae-" panggilnya kepada salah satu pelayan andalannya.

"Iy, Ya Tuhan, ada apa ini Nyonya?" Suhae sangat terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Dia menatap Heechul yang kini juga menatapnya, "Tolong hubungi Tuan Hangeng, agar segera pulang, sekarang" Suhae mengangguk, "Ya Nyonya" jawabnya dan bergegas menuju ruang belakang.

"Eomma~"

"Hae~"

Heechul memeluk tubuh Donghae, "Ada sebenarnya?" tanya Heechul kepada Donghae.

Donghae merenggangkan pelukannya, dan menatap Heechul dengan mata berair, "Hikks, Kyu salah paham Eomma, aku dijebak dan " Donghae menutup wajahnya sendiri dan menangis hebat setelahnya.

Heechul menghela nafasnya, "Tenang Hae, sekarang kau ceritakan pada Eomma apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, ya? Kurang dari tiga jam kalian akan menikah" Donghae menggeleng, "Kyuhyun tidak mau menikah denganku Eomma, hhikks, tidak mau" jawab Donghae terbata.

Heechul mengusap rambut Donghae dengan sayang, lalu mengecupnya. Ia tersenyum, "Kyuhyun hanya terbawa emosi, lebih baik kau hampiri Kyuhyun sekarang dan jelaskan semuanya, ya?" Donghae mengangguk dan mengecup pipi Heechul.

"Gomawo Eomma"

…

Kyuhyun menatap ke arah kakinya, terdapat pecahan kaca disana. Dan tak jauh dari itu, ada selembar foto dirinya dengan Donghae.

Kyuhyun menginjak foto tersebut dengan rasa kecewa yang sangat dalam. Terlihat dari gurat wajahnya yang amat terluka.

"Kau menyakitiku, kau menyakitiku"

"Tidak Kyu, aku tidak menyakitimu"

Kyuhyun diam karena seseorang yang tadi mencela ucapannya kini berjalan menghampirinya. Dan sekarang sudah ada dihadapannya. Ia berjongkok untuk mengambil foto yang diinjak Kyuhyun.

"Jangan diinjak, hiikkss, ini bagus" gumamnya dengan isak tangisnya. Ia menatap wajah Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun sama sekali tak ingin melihat wajah Donghae saat ini.

Ia mendekap foto tersebut, "Kyu, semua yang kau lihat itu tidak benar hikkss, tidak benar" ujar Donghae sedih membuat Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya.

Ia menatap wajah Donghae yang basah karena air mata. Matanya bengkak dan hidungnya memerah. Hati Kyuhyun perih melihatnya, ingin sekali ia hapus air mata duka itu. Namun, kecewa hatinya lebih besar daripada rasa iba hatinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis, "Kau pikir aku buta? Asal kau tahu ya, mataku tidak pernah salah untuk menilai apa yang terjadi" ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjangnya.

Kembali, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Donghae tajam,

"Kenapa kau menutupi ini semua dariku huh?"

"A-aku tidak menutupi apapun Kyu, hhiikks, sungguh!"

"Lalu, kau bercinta dengan dia adalah hal yang wajar? Huh?"

Donghae merasakan kalau hatinya tengah terbakar. Dia marah atas tuduhan yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun kepadanya. Itu hanyalah kesalah pahaman.

Ia menggeleng, "Tidak Kyu, aku dan dia tidak melakukan apapun, aku terbangun dan ak-"

"Cukup, aku muak mendengar omong kosongmu"

Donghae mendekati Kyuhyun, "Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu Kyu" ia bermohon dengan air mata luka yang terus mengalir dari matanya. Mata yang sudah bengkak akibat tangisnya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan!" bentak Kyuhyun kasar, lalu ia mendorong tubuh Donghae hingga terjatuh.

"Semua sudah jelas! Jelas hingga aku benci melihat wajah sok polosmu itu" ia tertawa meremehkan setelahnya, namun terdengar sakit jika didengarkan.

"Seharusnya aku tahu dari dulu hal itu, cih" ia melepaskan cincin dari jari manisnya, lalu membuang ke sembarang arah.

Donghae menggeleng, "Tidak Kyu, aku mencintaimu, itu tidak benar, hhikkss, percaya padaku" ia ingin berdiri namun tubuhnya terasa lemas.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam Donghae, "Sekarang, kita sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi. Pergilah dan jangan pernah temui aku lagi" ujarnya dingin dan menusuk dada Donghae, hingga Donghae merasa sakit disana.

"Kyu" lirirhnya.

"Pergilah!"

"Ku mohon, percaya padaku"

"Pergi!"

"Kyu, kau mencintaiku bukan? Kau percaya padakukan?"

"PERGI KATAKU! AKU BENCI DENGANMU, AKU MUAK DENGANMU !"

Donghae menutup matanya saat mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun yang menyakitkan telinganya. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Dengan hatinya yang rapuh ia berusaha bangkit.

Donghae menghapus air matanya, walau percuma karena air mata itu terus saja mengalir.

"Baik, hiikks, aku akan pergi" ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat diambang pintu, ia memutar balik tubuhnya. Menatap tubuh Kyuhyun yang berdiri membelakangi dirinya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, hikks, aku tak seperti yang kau pikirkan saat ini, hiikkss, mianhae" tubuh Donghae menghilang dibalik pintu. Menyisakkan Kyuhyun yang akhirnya terduduk lemas disamping ranjangnya dengan air mata yang berlinang.

Dia bingung dengan hatinya saat ini, dilain sisi ia mempercayai apa yang ia lihat kala itu. Namun disisi yang lain, hati kecilnya menjerit seolah berkata, apa yang ia lihat tak ada yang benar. Hanya kesalah pahaman.

Tapi, tetap saja itu sangat melukai hatinya. Tidak bisa, tidak bisa. Bukankah dia sudah berkata, jika Donghae menyakitinya ia takkan pernah memaafkannya. Namun jika sebenarnya Donghae tidak menyakitinya? Tidak melakukan apa yang ia lihat atau yang ia pikirkan?

"Hae"

…

Dengan sisa tenaga yang terkuras akibat menangis, Donghae membenahi beberapa lembar pakaian yang akan dibawa bersamanya. Dia menghapus air mata disudut matanya, "Jangan menangis Donghae, hhikks, jangan menangis" ia pun mengambil foto yang tadi sempat diinjak Kyuhyun, lalu ia usap bagian wajah Kyuhyun dalam foto itu.

"Kau bodoh, hikks, aku mencintaimu, hikkss"

Donghae berdiri lalu menyentuh banyak boneka yang tersusun rapi diatas ranjangnya. Tak lupa ia mencium satu persatu mulut boneka ikan tersebut, dan "Aku pasti merindukan kalian" bisiknya jelas dengan gurat kesedihan tergambar. Seakan-akan ia mengucapkannya, ia takkan pernah kembali lagi. Mungkin itu benar, dan selamanya.

Percuma bukan? Kyuhyun sudah menyuruh ia pergi dan Kyuhyun sudah memutuskan dirinya sepihak.

Donghae harus terima ini semua, dan "Aku kuat" lirihnya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya gontai menuju pintu kamarnya.

Setetes air matanya jatuh kembali,

…

Dibawah langit malam yang suram, sebuah mobil terparkir didekat Sungai Han. Pemilik mobil itu keluar, menampakkan wajah tampannya yang tertekuk.

Dia bersadar pada pintu mobilnya, kembali ia menegak minuman keras itu. Minuman keras yang tidak pernah ia sentuh selama ia dekat dengan seseorang yang sangat ia cintai.

Tatapannya kosong, pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Namun satu yang masih diingat oleh hatinya, lukanya,

"Inikah hadiah darimu?"

Dia menegak kembali minuman, lalu mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"Arrrgghh~" ia berteriak sambil melempar jauh botol minuman tersebut kea rah Sungai, kemudian ia terduduk lemas, hingga air setetes air matanya terjatuh, "Kau menyakitiku Hae, hikks, kau menyakitiku hiikksss" ia menarik lututnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua lututnya. Dan, menangis sekeras-kerasnya didalam sana.

Tak ada yang mendengar tangisan pilu itu. Hanya angin malam yang menjadi saksi dan beberapa benda yang ada disana. Saksi tentang kelukaan dan kekecewaannya malam ini,

…

Hal tersebut tak jauh berbeda dengan Donghae. Terluka, kesedihan, kekecewaan kini sedang melingkupi hatinya yang sedang menangis pilu.

Ia mencoba tersenyum, "Aku akan baik-baik saja Eomma, Appa" ujarnya dengan sedikit bergetar karna ia tengah menahan tangisnya.

Heechul menggeleng, ia menarik tubuh Donghae ke dalam pelukannya, "Kau tidak akan baik-baik tanpa kami sayang, jangan pergi, Eomma mohon" ia menangis sambil mengeratkan pelukan terhadap Donghae yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anak kandungnya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja Eomma, bukankah aku memang sendiri?"

Heechul merenggangkan pelukannya. Menatap dalam mata Donghae yang memancarkan kepedihan saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

Heechul mengelus pipi Donghae, "Jika kau tidak bisa tinggal demi Kyuhyun, tinggalah demi Eomma dan Appa" pinta Heechul sekali lagi. Donghae menggeleng dan berusaha tersenyum, walau akhirnya bukan senyuman yang ia tunjukkan melainkan tangis pilunya.

"Tidak Eomma, hiikks, tidak, Kyuhyun sudah membenciku dan jika aku tinggal disini itu akan membuatku semakin sakit Eomma, membuat Kyuhyun semakin membenciku"

"Tapi itu hanya kesalah pahaman Hae sayang"

"Tapi Kyu mempercayainya Eomma, dia percaya, hhikkkss"

Hangeng yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan istri dan anaknya berbicara tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, saat ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengguguri kepalanya.

"Hujan" gumamnya pelan.

Tak selang beberapa detik hujan begitu lebatnya turun, membasahi tubuh mereka bertiga dalam sekejap mata.

"Ayo masuk Hae, hujan"

Donghae melepaskan tangan Heechul yang menggenggam lembut tangannya, "Tidak Eomma, aku harus pergi, harus pergi" ia berlari dengan sangat cepat, dihantar oleh sambaran petir yang berkilat.

"Hae, Hae"

Heechul ingin mengejar Donghae kalau saja Hangeng tidak menahan tangannya.

"Kau bisa sakit Chulliie"

"Tapi Donghae?"

"Kita susul pakai mobil"

…

Kyuhyun mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang sedang. Menembus guyuran hujan ditengah malam ini. Ia menoleh kesamping duduknya, ada beberap botol minuman keras yang akan menemaninya malam ini.

"Seperti inikah rasa sakit hati?"

Ia melajukan mobilnya, namun disaat yang bersamaan dia harus menginjak rem mobilnya dengan paksa. Saat sebuah mobil Audi berwarna putih berhenti mendadak didepan mobilnya.

"Sial!"

Kyuhyun keluar dari mobilnya, terlihat sangat marah. Dengan kasar ia menutup pintu mobilnya, "Kau" ia melihat seseorang yang kini sudah berada didepan dirinya.

"Kyuhyun"

"Mau apa lagi kau? "

Sosok itu, Hyukjae menatap Kyuhyun dengan haru. Bisa ia lihat, Kyuhyun dalam kondisi yang tidak baik.

"Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya padamu Kyuhyun"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, semua sudah jelas!" Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobilnya, namun saat ia ingin masuk ke dalam mobil tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya tertarik ke belakang, dan

"Uh~"

Tubuh Kyuhyun limbung saat satu pukulan mengenai wajahnya.

Hyukjae menarik kerah baju Kyuhyun, "Dengarkan aku, apa yang terjadi tidak seperti yang kau lihat!" ujar Hyukjae dengan nada seriusnya.

Hujan semakin deras turun, membasahi tubuh mereka berdua. Petirpun saling sahut-menyahut, seakan ikut meramaikan suasana.

Kyuhyun menatap Hyukjae tajam, lalu menjauhkan tangan Hyukjae yang mencengkeram kerah bajunya.

"Aku tidak mau dengar" ia berdiri, namun belum sempat itu Hyukjae kembali memukul wajahnya. Kyuhyun yang geram akhirnya memukul balik Hyukjae.

Hingga, aksi saling pukul tak terelakan…

Dibawah langit yang menangis, mereka berkelahi.

…

Ia menghela nafasnya, "Selamat tinggal Seoul, selamat tinggal Appa, Eomma,Kyu" terdengar lirih saat ia mengucapkan satu nama terakhir.

"Kyu"

Ia kembali menangis sambil mendekap tasnya. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya pada kaca bus yang akan membawa dirinya kembali ke tempat asalnya, Mokpo.

"Appa, Eomma aku merindukanmu. Lihat, nasib ankamu begitu mengenaskan" ia memejamkan matanya dan mencoba terlelap, menghilangkan sejenak pikirannya tentang hari ini. Tentang apa yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu.

Tentang sakit hatinya, kecewa dan kegundahan.

Bisa dirasakan betapa hancur hati Donghae saat ini? Dituduh melakukan sesuatu hal yang sama sekali tak ia lakukan bahkan ia tak tahu? Diputuskan secara sepihak sebelum hari pernikahan mereka?

Ia mencoba tegar, karena ia percaya ini adalah cobaan untuk dirinya. Cobaan terhadap cintanya,

…

Bugh~

Tubuh Kyuhyun terhimpit oleh tubuh Hyukjae yang sengaja mendorongnya kea rah mobilnya.

Hyukjae menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang sedikit lebam akibat ulahnya, tapi tak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan wajahnya saat ini, mungkin lebih parahnya dirinya.

Ia mengehla nafasnya, lalu mulai melepaskan tangannya yang mencengkeram kerah baju Kyuhyun dan melangkah mundur,

"Aku meragukan otak jeniusmu Kyuhyun. Kenapa kau mempercayai hal semacam itu? Apa kau pikir, hal itu wajar? Aku memang mencintai Donghae, aku memang sangat mencintainya. Namun, sekecil niatku untuk berbuat hal busuk terhadapnya sama sekali tidak ada"

Kyuhyun menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya, ia hanya diam sambil menatap Hyukjae dalam.

"Aku dan Donghae terjebak didalam ruangan itu. Saat aku terbangun, aku sudah melihat Donghae dalam keadaan menangis dan dia bilang, pintunya terkunci dari luar. Kau pikir saja, mana mungkin aku sengaja melakukannya?"

Hyukjae menghapus air hujan yang membasahi wajah tampannya, "Kami dijebak, dan orang itu sengaja melakukannya agar hubunganmu dengan Donghae bisa putus" ujar Hyukjae lebih tenang.

Kyuhyun menatap Hyukjae tak percaya, " Sengaja?" tanyanya pelan walau Hyukjae bisa mengartikan dari raut kebingungan Kyuhyun.

Hyukjae tak menjawab, ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada Kyuhyun. Lalu ia merogoh sesuatu dari balik jaketnya, lantas ia lempar foto yang setengah basah tersebut tepat ditubuh Kyuhyun.

"Cari orang itu, dan kau tahu jawabannya" Hyukjae membalikkan tubuhnya, tiga langkah ia berhenti, "Cepatlah, sebelum kau menyesalinya, dan oh-"

Hyukjae berbalik dan tersenyum manis kea rah Kyuhyun, "Pukulan ku tadi, sebagai balasan karna kau telah menyakitinya, membuat dia menangis dan membuat dia terluka" Hyukjae berucap.

Kemudian, tubuhnya menghilang saat deru mobil itu terdengar menjauh.

Kyuhyun menatap foto tersebut, walau basah namun masih teramat sangat jelas siapa yang berada didalam foto tersebut.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sambil meremas foto tersebut, "Akan ku buat kau menderita" ujarnya dengan penuh amarah tersirat didalam ucapannya itu.

…

"Ya Tuhan, dimana dia" ujar Heechul seraya memandangi jalanan luar yang masih diguguri oleh hujan. Hangeng melirik kea rah Heechul, "Tenanglah Chullie, kau semakin membuatku pusing" keluh Hangeng yang membuat Heechul menatap dirinya tajam.

Pukk

Hangeng terdiam pasrah kala tangan halus Heechul mendarat indah dikepalanya.

"Hujan sangat deras diluar sana, dan salah satu anak kita ada diluar sana Hangeng!"

Keadaan kembali hening, dan mereka kembali memfokuskan diri dalam pencarian Donghae. Hangeng memperlambat kecepatan mobilnya, mengingat jalanan sangat licin dan mempermudah Heechul untuk mengamati arah luar.

Hampir 2 jam mereka melakukan pencarian, namun nihil.

…

'_Kyu percaya padaku'_

'_Kyu, aku mohon dengarkan aku'_

'_Kyu, aku mencintaimu, dengarkan aku'_

Satu pukulan yang entah untuk ke berapa kali melayang ke wajah seseorang namja bertubuh besar itu, seseorang yang ada didalam foto tadi.

"Kau membiusnya, kau bajingan!"

Bugh

'_Kyu, lihat apa ini cantik? Ikan ini cantik'_

'_Kyu, aku mau es krim'_

'_Kyu, turunkan aku'_

"Katakan, siapa yang menyuruhmu" Kyuhyun mencekik leher namja tersebut dengan sangat kuat, membuat namja yang sudah babak belur dan tubuhnya dibubuhi banyak luka kesulitan bernafas.

"KATAKAN!"

'_Kyu, cincinnya indah sekali, aku menyukainya'_

Kyuhyun memukul wajah namja itu lagi, "KATAKAN CEPAT!" teriak Kyuhyun tepat didepan wajah namja itu.

"S-ssung-mminn"

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya dan kembali memukul namja tersebut, bukan diwajahnya namun dibagian dadanya.

Kyuhyun menginjak perut namja itu yang tersungkur tak berdaya, "Kau tahu, tubuhnya sangat berharga dan kau berani menyentuhnya!" ia menendang tubuh namja itu dan kemudian berjalan menjauh menuju tempat seseorang yang menjadi otak dari semuanya ini.

'_Kyu, saranghae'_

…

Sungmin sedang duduk santai didalam kamarnya, "Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun" ucapnya berulang kali. Lalu ia menoleh kea rah pintu kamarnya saat mendengar pintunya diketuk.

Ia segera berlari menuju pintunya, membukanya dengan cepat. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat seseorang yang ia pikirkan kini berada dihadapannya.

"K-kyuhyun"

Sungmin menggaruk rambut belakangnya, "Silahkan masuk" ajaknya yang mendapat gelengan dari Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terkejut saat tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang, dan jatuh ke atas ranjangnya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang kini sudah berada diatas tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, "Sungmin, Lee Sungmin. Ku harap besok kau mengundurkan diri dari sekolah dan pindah dari kota ini, jika tidak" Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sungmin, "Jangan pernah menyesal dengan apa yang akan ku lakukan padamu, karna aku bisa saja membunuhmu demi air mata Donghae yang telah aku buat karna ulahmu " bisiknya yang membuat Sungmin bergidik ngeri. Dan dia berani bersumpah, bahwa Kyuhyun adalah makhluk yang memiliki aura sangat menyeramkan dan seakan merenggut nyawanya saat itu.

…

Donghae menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Secara perlahan, ia membuka matanya. Butuh lima detik ia bisa seutuhnya membuka mata indahnya itu. Mata yang bisa saja menampilkan senyum berarti dari sana. Mata yang memancarkan aura kepolosan dirinya. Mata yang untuk kesekian kalinya, untuk hari ini mengeluarkan air mata.

Ia menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. Tak ada kata yang terlontar dari bibir tipisnya. Hanya jeritan hati yang terus meronta, meneriakan nama kekasihnya, atau mungkin, mantan kekasihnya.

Donghae menatap jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. Hampir 4 jam ia menaiki bus, dan kurang lebih tiga jam lagi ia sudah sampai dikampungnya, Mokpo.

Ia menyandarkan kepalanya dikaca bus, menatap lampu-lampu jalan yang berwarna-warni. Tak ada lagi hujan deras, hanya tertinggal rintikan hujan yang membuat dingin tubuhnya. Pikirannya menerawang jauh, mengingat kenangan indah bersama Kyuhyunnya.

Saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Saat Kyuhyun menggendong dirinya ditengah hujan yang begitu lebat. Saat Kyuhyun mengatakan cinta dengan cara yang sangat tidak romantis. Saat Kyuhyun membuatkannya sebuah mie degan penuh air. Saat Kyuhyun menciumnya dan mendekap dirinya dengan erat. Saat Kyuhyun mengusirnya, mengatakan bahwa ia membenci dirinya.

Air mata itu kembali jatuh lagi, "Hikks, Kyu" lirihnya pilu tanpa ada niatan untuk menghapusnya.

'_Hae, ada yang ingin ku berikan padamu'_

'_Apa?'_

'_Ini?'_

'_Kau suka?'_

'_Kyu, cincinnya indah sekali, aku menyukainya'_

Ia menyentuh jari manisnya, ia tersenyum perih, "Inikah jalan cerita kita Kyu, hikkss" ia menutup matanya, membiarkan air hujan itu tergantikan oleh perih suara tangisnya yang sengaja ia redam.

Ia menyentuh dadanya, "Sakit Kyu, hikks, sakit" ia membuka matanya, menatap langit luar yang begitu gelap. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan hatinya. Diliputi awan kedukaan dan kesedihan.

…

"Hae, Hae"

Kyuhyun berlari masuk kedalam rumah besarnya. Ia pun meneriakan nama Donghaenya itu dengan lantang dan keras.

Brakk

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar Donghae kasar, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar ruangan itu.

"Hae, kau dimana? Hae"

Tak ada jawaban, dan tidak ada Donghaenya dimana-mana. Ia menolehkan wajahnya kea rah pintu saat ia mendengar ada langkah kaki yang juga akan memasuki ruang kamar Donghae.

Kyuhyun melihat Heechul yang berjalan menghampirinya. Ia tersenyum, "Eomma, Hae ma-"

Plakk

Begitu keras Heechul melayangkan tangannya pada pipi Kyuhyun yang lebam. Hingga Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan dibuatnya.

"Eomma?"

Heechul menatapnya tajam, "Buat apa kau **mencarinya **setelah kau **melukainya**? BUAT APA?" teriak Heechul yang kembali melayangkan tangannya pada wajah Kyuhyun, namun dengan sigap Hangeng menahan kuat tangan istrinya tersebut.

"Eomma, aku-"

Kemarahan Heechul sudah sampai batasnya. Ia berdecih, "Kau manusia macam apa Kyuhyun, kau begitu kejam, kau menyakitinya terlalu dalam. Kau" air mata Heechul kembali bergulir, "Kau membuatnya menangis, kau mengusirnya dan bahkan" menatap Kyuhyun dengan sorot kesedihan, seakan teringat wajah terluka Donghae saat meninggalkan rumahnya.

"Kau tak mempercayainya"

"Mianhae, mianhaeyo, aku telah dirasuki oleh emosiku Eomma"

"Seharusnya kau bisa menilai apa yang kau lihat kala itu Kyuhyun, anakku. Donghae kita tidak mungkin melakukan hal buruk seperti itu. Apa kau buta selama ini? Apa selama ini dia pernah melakukan kesalahan terhadap keluarga kita? Terhadapmu? Tidak bukan?"

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengarnya. Pernyataan yang Eommanya lontarkan benar adanya. Donghaenya tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan. Semua tindakan yang Donghae lakukan tidak ada yang menyimpang dari apa yang telah disepakati oleh dirinya. Bahkan tentang Hyukjae, ia menyesal.

Donghae terus saja bersamanya, mana mungkin ia menjalani kasih kepada Hyukjae? Padahal dengan mudah Hyukjae bisa saja merebutnya, namun kenyataannya apa? Hyukjae malah datang padanya, dan mengungkapkan kebenaran yang ada.

"Ia sangat mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Tapi, kenapa kau tidak mempercayainya. Bahkan sampai dia pergi dari rumah ini, dengan air mata" Heechul semakin menangis saat membayangkan wajah Donghae saat berucap itu, "Dia terluka, dia sakit, kau menyakitinya Kyuhyun, kau menyakitinya. Eomma kecewa terhadapmu" Heechul membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah menuju pintu luar.

"Appa"

Hangeng hanya menatap Kyuhyun sekilas, "Pertanggung jawabkan apa yang kau ucapkan anakku" ia menyusul Heechul yang saat ini sudah berada di ambang pintu.

"Eomma tidak akan memaafkanmu, jika suatu yang buruk terjadi padanya. Jika hal itu terjadi, Eomma minta maaf, Eomma tidak akan pernah menganggapmu anak lagi"

Pintu tertutup dengan sangat keras. Menyisakan Kyuhyun dengan penyesalannya. Ia terduduk lemas ditepi ranjang milik Donghae. Ia tersenyum sedih sambil mengusap seprai bewarna biru laut itu. Ia pun menatap satu persatu boneka milik Donghae yang ia belikan.

Ia ambil salah satu boneka ikan tersebut. Ia dekap dengan sangat erat. Mengisyaratkan kalau boneka tersebut adalah Donghaenya.

"Hae, mianhae"

Lalu, ia sapukan pandangannya ke isi didalam ruangan tersebut. Semua foto yang terpajang disana, adalah foto dirinya dengan Donghaenya. Ia tersenyum melihatnya.

Ia berdiri, namun matanya menangkap satu benda diatas meja. Ia menaikan satu alisnya, "Hae?" ia mengambil benda tersebut.

Tak selesai ia membaca apa yang tertulis dalam foto yang sebelumnya ia injak, foto dirinya dengan Donghae. Ia secepat mungkin berlari, dan hampir saja menabrak pintu yang masih tertutup.

Tak ada yang ia pikirkan kecuali apa yang saat ini Donghaenya lakukan. Ia terus berdo'a, semoga Donghaenya baik-baik saja.

"Hae, maafkan aku Hae"

_To: My Prince_

_Bolehkah aku masih memanggilmu seperti itu?_

_Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan beberapa hal kepadamu,_

_Aku minta maaf kalau selama ini, aku sering membuatmu marah, terluka, sedih dan menangis. Aku minta maaf,_

_Aku mencintaimu Kyu, sangat._

_Jika kau tak mempercayaiku, tidak apa. Itu hak mu, tapi aku mohon. Ingatlah aku yang selalu mencintaimu, hingga tak ada nama orang lain dihatiku kecuali kau._

_Kau membenciku? Kau benar-benar membenciku?_

_Aku pergi sesuai dengan keinginanku. Mungkin, waktu indah didalam hidupku sudah berakhir._

_Terimakasih atas segala apa yang kau berikan kepadaku, terimakasih telah membuat hidupku lebih berarti akan hadirnya dirimu dan cintamu._

_Mungkin aku tidak akan kembali padamu, pada keluargamu. Mungkin juga pada dunia ini, aku merindukan Appa dan Eommaku. Hingga aku berniat menyusul mereka disana. _

_Menceritakan tentang apa yang aku alami selama ini,_

_Maaf,_

Sepenggal cerita dalam tulisan yang Donghae tulis sebelum kepergiannya. Tulisan yang diiringi oleh air mata kesedihan dan keputus asaan.

…

Tengah malam yang cukup dingin dan sendu kini tengah dirasakan oleh Donghae. Ia menatap lurus ke depan, dimana tepat disana, ada makam Eomma dan Appanya.

Ia berjalan mendekat, tak ada ketakutan atau keraguan. Hatinya telah beku untuk saat ini, hingga dia tak bisa merasakan kecuali rasa sakit.

Ia terduduk lemas, "Eomma, Appa, Donghae kalian pulang" terdengar seperti bisikan digelapnya malam ini. Penerangan yang sangat tak memadai, hanya sebatang lilin yang ia bawa.

"Aku merindukan kalian, maaf baru bisa mengunjungi kalian"

Entah kenapa, kembali satu tetes air mata itu jatuh. Ia menyekanya, lantas tersenyum. Walau hanya senyum pedih yang terlihat, " Orang yang sangat aku cintai tak mempercayaiku Eomma, Appa. Dia memutuskan hubungan cinta yang kami bangun begitu saja, sakit, hikks, sakit" ia merebahkan tubuhnya dimakam Eomma, memejamkan matanya yang masih saja mengeluarkan cairan bening dari matanya.

Lama ia dalam keadaan seperti itu, hingga tak sadar ia terlelap dalam tidurnya. Mungkin juga karena kelelahan.

…

Kyuhyun mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang maksimal. Jalanan sangat sepi, mempermudah dirinya dalam melancarakan aksi 'ngebutnya'.

"Hae, Hae"

Nama itulah yang ia lantunkan sedari tadi, saat masih berada dirumah. Kini mobilnya tengah melaju menuju tempat dimana Kyuhyun yakini, Donghaenya berada.

"Jauh sekali" keluhnya saat ia sudah menempuh hampir tiga jam lamanya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi. Saat Kyuhyun melihat sekilas kea rah jam tangannya.

Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah dan matanya sangat teramat mengantuk. Namun semua rasa itu seakan hilang saat kembali, ia teringat akan tulisan terakhir yang Donghaenya tulis untuknya.

"Ku mohon Hae, jangan lakukan hal yang membuatku semakin bersalah"

Ia terus melajukan mobilnya, membelah dinginnya malam ini.

…

Embun pagi menyentuh kulit wajah pucat Donghae. Ia menggerakkan tangannya, untuk mengucek matanya dengan gerakan lucu. Ia menguap, lantas, ia menatap nisan yang berada didepannya. Lalu beralih pada nisan disebelahnya.

Ia berdiri, menatap kedua makam orangtuanya sekali lagi sebelum berucap, "Aku lelah Eomma, Appa. Aku lelah dengan sakit hati, sakit"

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, "Aku, a-aku ingin mati saja" lalu ia berjalan menuju arah bukit. Dimana disana, ada jurang yang sangat curam dengan bebatuan yang amat tajam dibawahnya.

…

"Aissh, sial"

Mobil yang ditumpangi oleh Kyuhyun mogok ditengah jalan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, sepertinya tak ada yang bisa membantunya.

Ia keluar dari mobil, "Kemana lagi aku harus melangkah" ia berlari meninggalkan mobilnya, namun sebelumnya ia menghubungi salah satu anak buah Appanya untuk mengamankan mobilnya tersebut. Bagaimanapun juga, itu adalah mobil kesayangannya. Mobil yang dipilihkan Donghae untuknya, hingga mobil itu sangat berharga.

Kyuhyun terus saja berlari, bertanya kepada siapapun yang ia temui dijalan. Salahkan saja dirinya yang mempunyai wajah tampan, sehingga setiap orang yang ia temui, baik itu yeoja atau namja meminta fotonya sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya.

Tidak apa, yang penting bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang keberadaan Donghae, pikirnya positif.

Hingga kini, dirinya berada tepat disebuah makam yang tertera nama nama Eomma dan Appanya Donghae. Ia menatap ke sekitar, " kemana dia?" ia berlari entah kemana.

Ia percaya pada hatinya yang menuntun langkahnya.

…

Ia menatap jauh kedepan sana. Ada seberkas cahaya mentari pagi yang ingin menampakkan penghuninya. Lalu, menatap jauh ke dalam jurang. Sangat gelap. Ia memajukan sedikit langkahnya, hingga ia berada ditepi jurang tersebut.

"Kyu, aku mencintaimu, jeongmal saranghae"

Ia memajukan kembali langkahnya, hingga ia benar-benar berada ditepi jurang. Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati angin pagi yang menerpa kulitnya.

Dingin dan sejuk.

"Kyu"

Ia merentangkan tangannya, mencoba menjatuhkan dirinya. Namun tak ia lakukan saat ia mendengar namanya diserukan dengan sangat keras. Diserukan oleh orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Ia berbalik, menatap sosok itu yang kini sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Kyu?"

"Hae, maafkan aku, maafkan aku" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Cukup jauh hari ini dia berlari.

Donghae tersenyum dengan mata yang berair, "Kau tidak salah, aku yang salah Kyu. Aku membuatmu sedih, aku membuatmu terluka, aku-"

Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Donghae kedalam pelukannya. Mendekap Donghaenya dengan sangat erat. Hingga tidak ada jarak diantara keduanya.

"Mianhaeyo Hae, jeongmal mianhaeyo"

Kyuhyun mengecupi pucuk kepala Donghae bertubi-tubi. Sedangkan Donghae, menangis diceruk leher Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengusap lembut punggung Donghae, "Maafkan aku yang menyakitimu, membuatmu terluka dan sedih, maafkan aku yang meragukan cintamu, maafkan aku yang tidak mempercayaimu Hae" ia merenggangkan pelukannya. Menatap wajah Donghae yang basah karna air mata.

Ia menghapus air mata itu lembut dengan ibu jarinya, "Maaf, jangan menangis lagi hm" Donghae mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Kyu, apa kau benar-benar membenciku?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah polos nan ketakutan.

Kyuhyun memasang wajah datarnya untuk menatap Donghae. Membuat mata Donghae memerah dan tergenang oleh air mata. Tak selang lama ia tersenyum, "Aku tak akan pernah membencimu sayangku, aku selamanya akan mencintaimu, bukankah kita akan menikah?" Kyuhyun menujukkan jarinya yang tersemat cincin polos bewarna putih, namun ada sebuah nama yang tertera didalam lingkarannya, 'Hae'. Begitupun sebaliknya dicincin milik Donghae yang tertera nama 'Kyu'.

"Saranghae" Donghae memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat, membuat Kyuhyun tertawa dibuatnya.

Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Donghae, "Nado saranghae chagi" ungkapnya tanpa melepaskan pelukan. Lama mereka dalam keadaan seperti itu, hingga Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan itu.

Mengelus pipi Donghae, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Donghae.

Hingga, kecupan panjang itu tercipta. Kyuhyun melumat bibir bawah Donghae, membuat si empunya mendesah dan memejamkan matanya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai melihatnya, lantas ia mulai berani meremas bagian bawah Donghae membuat Donghae membuka matanya dan menepuk keras dahinya. Lantas berucap, "MESUM!"

…

"Kyu, bagaimana kita pulang?" tanya Donghae sambil menyadarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Kyuhyun yang duduk dibelakangnya.

Kyuhyun mengusap rambut Donghae, "Nanti, jika mobilnya sudah diperbaiki" jawabnya.

Donghae tersenyum saat melihat matahari terbit dengan begitu indahnya dari atas jurang bersama sang kekasih hatinya.

"Lihat Kyu, itu mengagumkan" pekik girang Donghae sambil menunjuk kea rah depan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Lebih mengagumkan dirimu, dan aku ingin lihat kau tanpa sehelai benang diatas ranjang, pasti lebih mengagumkan" Donghae berbalik, menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Mesum!"

Untuk kedua kalinya, Kyuhyun harus mendapatkan pukulan tepat dikeningnya.

…

"Appa, Eomma" teriak Donghae saat melihat sebuah helicopter mengudara didepan dirinya dan juga Kyuhyun.

"Ambil tali itu, Kyuhyun" perintah sang Appa.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Kajja Hae" Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang susah diartikan, "Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tiba-tiba, aku merasa takut. Bukankah hanya empat orang penumpang, lalu kita duduk dimana?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Aku akan mendekapmu dengan erat" Kyuhyun memegang tali tersebut, dan mulai menjajakan kakinya pada pijakan yang sudah tersedia.

"Ikuti perintahku, ok?"Donghae mengangguk.

"Injak" Donghae menginjak pijakan tersebut.

"Peluk aku" Donghae memeluk Kyuhyun yang kini juga memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, "Cium aku" tanpa basa-basi Donghae mencium Kyuhyun, membuat Heechul dan Hangeng yang menatapnya menggelengkan kepala mereka hampir bersamaan.

"Dia licik sepertimu"

Heechul tersenyum, "Itu baru anakku" ungkap senang Heechul.

Begitulah posisi mereka hingga helicopter itu bergerak menjauh. Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan terus mencium bibir Donghae dengan latar belakang matahari yang sedang terbit dengan indahnya.

Donghae mengalungkan tangannya, sedangkan Kyuhyun lebih mempererat pegangan dipinggang Donghae. Tidak lucu bukan, jika Donghaenya harus jatuh?

Dalam hati mereka, mereka sangat bahagia. Suatu pelajaran yang dapat Kyuhyun simpulkan, bahwa tak selamanya apa yang ia tebak, yang ia terka dan apa yang ia lihat ada yang sebenarnya terjadi. Bisa saja itu rekayasa? Dan yang lebih penting adalah, disaat dia menuduh orang yang sangat dicintainya, ia sangat terluka namun lebih terluka orang yang dituduhnya tersebut, kekasihnya.

Tuduhan belum sepenuhnya benar, tanyakan pada hatimu, sebelum kau menghakiminya…

…**Lee Suhae…**

**~ Tbc ~**

**(^^ )~**

**Wuaahh~ akhirnya chap ini selesai juga ^^**

**Panjang dan sangat melelahkan T.T**

**Cukup frustasi mengerjakan ff ini, semua dikarenakan kesehatan pada diriku yang bukannya membaik, tapi makin memburuk.**

**Semoga kalian suka yah^^**

**Tunggu next chap dengan title baru dan masalah baru. Bagaimana Donghae menghadapi Kyuhyun yang mesum dimalam pertamanya? Dan mengurus buah hati mereka…**

**Semua ada di chap selanjutnya^^**

**For all readers , gomawo telah membaca dan memberi review sampai chap ini. AKu ucapkan banyak terimakasih ~~~**

**|LulluBee|Kim Haemi|NRL LOVE FISHY|kihae forever|Anonymouss|NemoSnower|dewi|xxx|Casanova indah|Fishiie LophehaeUKE|Sujupolepel|Anggita'setiani|aniistiyani|cutefish|lee minji elf|nnaglow|arumfishy|ermagyu|SiHaeLuv|auhaehae|FifiDH|shetea'vhateamach|thifhanie'fhaa|JSHyukHae|Yulika19343382|**

**Untuk kalian diatas #tunjuk-tunjuk, gomapda jongmal gomawo :D**

**Mind RnR please?**


End file.
